Painful Love (Indonesian Version)
by KimJaeYoungie
Summary: Yunjae Love story . Yunho yang mengalami kecelakaan, kehilangan ingatannya dan melupakan cintanya pada Jaejoong, Di saat Jaejoong mulai menyerah terhadap Yunho, ia bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya . Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Chap 12 up
1. Chapter 1

Characters : Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Junsu , Yoochun

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, slight Jaemin

.

.

**Painful Love **

**.**

**.**

Seandainya semuanya tidak berubah

Apakah kita akan menjadi seperti ini

Apa aku akan pernah menyakitimu hingga kau pergi meninggalkanku?

Apa kau tak cukup mencintaiku untuk bertahan disisiku...

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Kenapa kau tidak menahannya saja...

Kenapa kau tidak menunggu?

Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah...

.

(Jung Yunho)

.

* * *

Aku mencintaimu...

Tapi, kupikir semuanya sudah cukup...

Asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela meninggalkanmu...

Maafkan aku...

.

(Kim Jaejoong)

.

* * *

Aku tahu aku egois,

Tapi _Angel_, bisakah kau datang padaku?

Aku berjanji, aku takkan menyakitimu seperti yang dilakukannya.

Aku akan membuatmu bahagia.

Aku mencintaimu...

.

(Shim Changmin)

.

* * *

**Painful Love**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**.**

_Apa begitu mudah bagimu untuk melupakanku? Apa aku tidak pantas ada dalam kenanganmu?_

_._

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Yunho berteriak kepada istri cantiknya ketika istrinya itu bertanya apa yang diinginkannya untuk makan malam.

"Aku tidak mau makan apapun makanan menjijikkan yang coba kau masak."

Istrinya, Jaejoong hanya dapat menatap suaminya, tapi ketika Yunho memberi tatapan marah padanya, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

_Biasanya kau mencintai masakanku, Yunho. Kau biasanya melihatku dengan tatapan penuh cinta lalu aku akan datang dan memelukmu. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi seperti ini?_

"Kenapa kau masih ada di kamar ini? Keluar!" Yunho berteriak lagi. Tapi Jaejoong hanya berdiri disana, dalam kamar yang dulunya milik mereka berdua, tenggelam dalam kenangan bahagianya.

"Aku bilang keluar!" Ketika Yunho melihat Jaejoong masih berdiri disana, dia menggeram dan menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mendorong Jaejoong ketika mereka sampai di ruang keluarga. Jaejoong jatuh ke lantai, dia meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir.

"Aku tidak mau melihat keberadaanmu yang menjijikkan itu di dalam kamarku lagi. Kau dengar?" Yunho berkata penuh kebencian. Dia kembali ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Jaejoong mencoba berdiri tapi gagal.

_Ini menyakitkan, Yunho. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ini terasa lebih menyakitkan ketika kau tak ada disini untuk menolongku. Kenapa kau melupakanku? Melupakan kita? Kenapa?_

Jaejoong mengambil telepon genggam dari kantongnya dan menelepon teman baiknya.

"Su, tolong datang kemari. Aku perlu bantuanmu. Kumohon, Su."

Jaejoong menaruh kembali telepon genggamnya ketika Junsu dan Yoochun berkata mereka akan datang kesana secepat mungkin. Dia merasa bersyukur memiliki teman-teman sebaik mereka.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong ketika ia melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar dan memakai jaketnya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, dasar gay menjijikkan." dengusnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menggangguku. Kau tidak hanya menjijikkan tapi juga sangat mengganggu. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

Jaejoong merasa sesuatu menusuk hatinya, sangat menyakitkan. Sakit, ini terasa sangat menyakitkan, Yunho. Apa kau benar- benar menginginkanku untuk mati? Jaejoong menangis. Yunho meninggalkan disana. Jaejoong mendengar suara mesin mobil, Yunho sudah meninggalkan rumah. Yunho sudah meninggalkannya.

Dia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu depan. Dan Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. _Yunho kembali, dia tidak pergi..._

"Yunho, kau kembali..." katanya tapi dia menutup mulutnya saat dia melihat Junsu dan Yoochun menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jae? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu, cemas ketika melihat Jaejoong terduduk di lantai.

"Kemana Yunho?" tanya Yoochun saat dia dan Junsu membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

"Dia meninggalkanku." Air mata memenuhi matanya, turun ke pipinya yang pucat. "Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dia ingin aku mati. Apa dia akan bahagia jika aku benar-benar mati? Jika begitu mungkin memang lebih baik aku mati saja, ya kan?" kata Jaejoong.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Jae. Yunho kehilangan ingatannya, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Jika dia melihatmu sekarang... dia lebih memilih mati daripada melihatmu tersakiti seperti ini." Junsu menegurnya.

"Aku tidak yakin lagi, Su. Sudah setahun berlalu. Dan dia tak pernah mengingatku sedikit pun, tentang keluarganya, ya. Tentangmu dan Yoochun, ya. Tapi tidak pernah tentangku, tidak pernah. Mungkin dia memang tak ingin mengingatku. Mungkin dia tak mencintaiku lagi..."

Kepala Jaejoong terasa sangat pusing dan semuanya berubah gelap...

* * *

_Satu minggu kemudian._

"Kenapa gay menjijikkan itu belum mati juga? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan sesuatu yang menjijikkan sepertinya. Aku bahkan tak tahan melihat wajahnya dan aku sudah menikah dengannya selama empat tahun. _Fucking four years... _Benar-benar buang-buang waktu."

Yoochun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Laki-laki di depannya ini adalah Jung Yunho, yang menikah dengan orang yang paling cantik yang pernah dilihat Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong. Yoochun tidak dapat mengerti kenapa Yunho sekarang berpikir Jaejoong itu menjijikkan atau apalah. Dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong di masa lalu. _Well, _setidaknya itu sebelum dia terkena kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya. Dan dia sekarang bersikap seakan Jaejoong adalah sesuatu paling menjijikkan di dunia.

"Kau dulu sangat mencintainya, Yun. _Heck, _kau sangat mencintainya sampai kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu sedikitpun darinya."

"Tapi jika aku benar mencintainya, aku pasti memiliki perasaan terhadapnya, Chun. Tapi tidak, yang kurasakan saat aku melihatnya adalah dia menjijikkan dan aku harus bertahan untuk hidup bersamanya, terima kasih pada keluargaku. Kenapa bisa keluargaku menyukainya? Dan tidak membiarkanku menceraikannya. Aku ini normal. Seharusnya keluargaku bahagia jika aku ingin menceraikan seorang lelaki dan menikah dengan seorang wanita."

"Ka.. kau ingin menikah, Yun?" Yoochun terbata saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari teman baiknya.

"Ya."

"Siapa?"

"BoA, dia cantik, _hot_, semua yang kuinginkan ada padanya, tidak seperti gay menji.."

"Berhenti mengatakan Jaejoong itu menjijikkan karena dia tidak. Kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan namanya saja?"

Yunho menyeringai.

"Karena dia memang menji..."

"Berhenti mengatakan kata itu, Jung Yunho!"

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Kau menyukainya? Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mau."

"_Hell, no_. Aku punya Junsu."

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa kalau kalian semua berasal dari jenis yang sama."

"Kau..." Yoochun ingin memukul wajah Yunho tapi menghentikannya. Yunho tidak berada dalam pikirannya yang benar sekarang. Lalu, dia melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu tempat mereka bicara.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menceraikannya. Jika dia memang mencintaiku, seharusnya dia mengerti kalau aku tidak pernah mencintainya dan menghilang dari hidupku. Aku tidak sabar menunggu waktu itu datang."

"Yah, Chun. Kau mau pergi kemana?" teriak Yunho ketika Yoochun tiba-tiba saja keluar dari ruang kantornya.

"Keluar." Yoochun segera mengejar Jaejoong ketika kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong melarikan diri dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae," dia memanggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Tidak, Chun. Kumohon, aku baik-baik saja. Kumohon, aku hanya ingin sendirian sekarang."

"Jae, Yunho hanya..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, ok. Hanya saja, biarkan aku pergi sekarang. Aku ingin sendirian sekarang."

Yoochun melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Dia merasa tak enak dan kasihan pada Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong dulunya adalah pasangan yang tak terpisahkan, bahkan dia dan Junsu sangat iri setiap melihat pasangan itu bersama. Tapi sekarang, semua yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanyalah menyakiti Jaejoong saja.

Yoochun hanya dapat melihat Jaejoong meninggalkan kantor itu, hatinya terasa berat sekali...

* * *

Jaejoong duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman dekat kantor Yunho. Air mata tak dapat berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Apakah benar kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Yun? Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku untuk menghilang dari hidupmu? Apa kau akan bahagia jika aku melepasmu pergi? Karena jika memang begitu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan melepaskan cinta kita. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah... Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia ada disana saat dia merasakan ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang laki-laki bertanya padanya dengan suara yang halus.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang lelaki tampan tersenyum tulus.

"Aku sudah melihatmu duduk disini berjam-jam and ini sangat dingin sekarang. Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya lagi.

Jaejoong merasa penglihatannya mulai mengabur dan kegelapan menjemputnya, jaejoong terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

FF ini bukan milik saya

FF ini adalah ff terjemahan dari FF berjudul Painful Love yang ditulis oleh JaeWifey

Thank you!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sampai lupa, ff ini ff yang ditranslate dari akunnya JaeWifey di asianfanfics dengan judul yang sama.

Maaf tadi lupa ngecantuminnya.

.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER II

_Sekarang, setiap aku melihat diriku sendiri di matamu, aku tak dapat menemukan cinta kita lagi..._

_ 5 tahun yang lalu..._

_ "Oppa, berhenti menatap temanku seperti itu!" Jung Jihye berbisik pada saudaranya._

_ Yunho terus menatap orang yang paling cantik dan memukau di depannya. Orang itu sangat mempesona, mata yang indah, hidung yang mancung, bibir merah merona dan pinggang yang ramping. Sempurna._

_ "Oppa!" Jihye kehilangan kesabarannya._

_ "Siapa namamu?" Yunho mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya._

_ Laki-laki cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan yang disambut Yunho dengan senang hati, ketika Yunho menyentuh tangan itu, dia tahu seketika itu juga kalau dia tak ingin melepasnya lagi._

_ "Kim Jaejoong" Dan suaranya yang merdu..._

_ "Ah, Jaejoong oppa. Ini kakakku yang idiot, Jung Yunho. Oppa, ini teman kuliahku, namanya Kim Jaejoong."_

_ "Kau sangat cantik." Puji Yunho, masih tak mau melepas tangan Jaejoong yang hangat dari genggamannya. Dia sebenarnya tak ada niat untuk mengatakan hal tersebut tapi ketika dia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, dia sama sekali tak menyesalinya._

_ "Terima kasih Jung Yunho-ssi."_

_ "Panggil saja Yunho atau Yun. Oh, atau Yunnie. Lalu aku akan memanggilmu Jae atau Joongie. Tapi kupikir Joongie lebih cocok untukmu."_

_ "OPPA!" Jihye meneriaki kakaknya kali ini._

_ Pipi Jaejoong menjadi semakin merah ketika ia melihat wajah tampan Yunho. Dia menatap lelaki berwajah kecil dan bertubuh indah itu. Jaejoong merasa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya._

_ "Apa malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Yunho._

_ Jaejoong tertawa kecil, menganggap Yunho adalah lelaki yang sangat menarik._

_ "Ne, hari ini aku tidak punya acara apapun, Yunho-ah."_

_ "Apa kau mau pergi berkencan, Jae? Denganku, malam ini?_

_ "Ya. Aku mau."_

_ Dan hanya jawaban itu yang dibutuhkan oleh Yunho._

.

.

* * *

"Sekarang namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dia telah menikah dengan pengusaha muda sukses bernama Jung Yunho selama empat tahun. Dia menerima beasiswa penuh, dan lulus dari universitasnya dua tahun yang lalu. Dia kuliah di jurusan musik. Anda dapat menemukan informasi lain tentangnya dalam dokumen ini." Detektif swasta itu memberikan seorang lelaki dan wanita di depannya sebuah amplop coklat. Wanita itu dengan senang mengambil amplop itu dari si detektif, lalu membuka dan mengambil beberapa gambar dari sana.

"Apa kau yakin tentang ini?" Lelaki itu bertanya pada si detektif swasta.

"Saya benar-benar yakin tentang hal ini. Tuan Cha. Setelah bertahun-tahun mencari dan menyelidiki kasus ini. Saya akhirnya menemukannya. Tuhan akhirnya menjawab doa-doa anda."

Wanita itu, nyonya Cha, 45 tahun, menangis saat dia melihat gambar-gambar itu, tatapannya penuh kerinduan.

"Yeobo, lihat ini. Ini Muwon kecil kita. Ini anak kita, lihat ini."

Tuan Cha melihat gambar itu dan tersenyum, ya, dia yakin bahwa lelaki muda yang ada di gambar itu adalah anaknya, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia dapat melihat beberapa kemiripan yang ada pada si lelaki muda yang cantik itu dengan istrinya.

"Dan lihat kalung ini, ini hadiah ulang tahun kita untuk Muwon ketika dia berumur 5 tahun." Nyonya Cha berkata. Matanya dipenuhi air mata kegembiraan.

Tuan Cha menoleh ke arah detektif swasta yang disewanya selama ini dan tersenyum berterima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Joongki-ah. Terima kasih banyak."

Detektif swasta bernama Joongki itu membalas senyum mereka, lalu membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya, kami bisa bertemu denganmu, Muwon-ah. Anakku..."

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi menggendong seorang lelaki cantik di tangannya, dia melihat ke arah wajah pucat itu dan menghela nafas.

"Si cantik ini ringan sekali." Katanya. Tanpa kesulitan dia mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu masuk ke rumahnya. Pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja padanya melihat padanya, penasaran tapi dia tak peduli. Yang penting baginya sekarang hanyalah si cantik yang terbaring lemah di lengannya.

"Mari saya bantu, Tuan muda." Salah satu pelayannya memberanikan diri untuk menawarkan bantuan kepada tuan mudanya.

"Bantu aku membuka pintu kamar saja. Bibi Lim." Lelaki tinggi itu berkata dan membiarkan Bibi Lim membukakan pintu.

"Siapa dia, tuan muda?" Bibi Lim bertanya setelah tuan mudanya membaringkan lelaki itu di ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bi. Aku melihatnya duduk di taman dari kaca jendela kantorku. Dia duduk disana, berjam-jam, menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi hatiku sesak saat melihatnya seperti itu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke tempatnya duduk, bertanya padanya kenapa dia masih disana padahal cuacanya sangat dingin, disana membeku, Bi. Tapi kemudian dia pingsan."

"Dia sangat beruntung ditemukan oleh orang seperti anda, tuan muda. Jika orang jahat melihat seseorang secantiknya pingsan di taman, saya takut mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padanya."

"Dia terlihat seperti malaikat, tertidur seperti ini." Lelaki itu berbisik tapi Bibi Lim dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia tersenyum melihat tuan mudanya. Tuannya tak pernah peduli pada seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya dan ini membuatnya bahagia mengetahui kalau tuan mudanya dapat bersikap sangat manis terhadap lelaki cantik itu.

"Saya akan ke dapur untuk membuatkannya bubur, tuan..." Bibi Lim berkata tapi lelaki tinggi itu menahannya.

"Biar aku saja, biar aku saja yang membuatnya, Bi. Aku ingin dia memakan bubur buatanku."

Bibi Lim tertawa kecil.

"Tapi anda tidak dapat memasak tuan muda."

"Eh, ah... Kau bisa mengajariku cara membuatnya kalau begitu, Bi. Aku hanya ingin dia makan bubur yang kubuat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan mengajari anda dengan senang hati. Saya akan menunggu anda di dapur untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang kita perlukan."

"Terima kasih, Bi."

"Sama-sama, Tuan muda." Dia membungkuk pada tuan mudanya dan pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan lelaki tinggi dan lelaki cantik itu berdua.

Lelaki tinggi yang tampan itu duduk di samping tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ di dalam kamar mewahnya, lelaki itu hanya dapat menatap kagum lelaki cantik yang terbaring itu.

_'Cantik sekali,'_ dia berkata dalam hati. _'Apa kau yakin kau bukan malaikat? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat sedih saat aku melihatmu di taman tadi? Apa seseorang menyakitimu, angel? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa seseorang menyakiti seorang malaikat cantik sepertimu?_

Lelaki cantik itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, _angel_? Lelaki tampan itu bertanya dengan suara pelan, takut mengganggu tidur 'malaikat'nya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat aku melihatmu di kursi taman tadi, aku merasa aku sudah kehilangan hatiku, aku kehilangannya padamu, _angel. _Kau sangat cantik, bahakan kata-kata pun tak dapat menggambarkan betapa cantiknya dirimu. Rasanya aku suda jatuh cinta padamu."

"Siapa namamu, _angel_? Namaku Changmin, Shim Changmin."

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :

missjelek, gothiclolita89, luthfieannha aryhanhiiey , Kim Eun Seob, rizqicassie, Lady Ze, BooMilikBear n guests.

Kalo suka tolong direview ne,

sekalian jadi masukan buat penulis aslinya.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

.

.

Yunho kembali ke rumah mendekati tengah malam, dia menghabiskan malam memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukannya untuk proyek bisnisnya dengan ayah BoA. Jujur saja, dia tidak mencintai BoA sama sekali, dia hanya berpikiran bahwa wanita itu akan menjadi pendamping yang pantas kapanpun dia menghadiri pesta bisnis, semua orang tahu siapa BoA itu. Anak dari Tuan Kwon, pemilik dari Kwon Corp. Dan tentu saja akan terlihat bagus jika CEO dari Jung Corp dan anak perempuan pewaris Kwon Corp bersama. Dan BoA sangat menyukainya, kelihatannya perempuan itu tak punya masalah menggoda Yunho di setiap kesempatan meskipun dia tahu Yunho sudah menikah.

Rumahnya sangat sunyi dan lampunya dimatikan. Yunho merasa aneh, hanya saja... ini tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya ketika ia sampai di rumah, istrinya yang menjijikkan masih bangun dan menunggunya. Dia akan bertanya apakah Yunho sudah makan malam. Dimana gay menjijikkan itu? Yunho menyalakan lampu dan memutari ruangan-ruangan di rumahnya. Apa dia sudah tidur? Yunho pergi ke kamar Jaejoong, tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dia membuka pintu kamar tapi tak melihat seorang pun tidur disana. Dimana dia? Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi dan lagi-lagi melihat tak seorang pun. _The hell!_ Kenapa dia malah mencari gay menjijikkan itu? Dia tidak peduli sedikitpun pada lelaki itu.

'_Tunggu, bagaimana kalau lelaki itu tidur di tempat tidurnya?_' Pikir Yunho. Dia menjadi sangat marah dan berjalan cepat ke dalam kamarnya. Dia sudah siap untuk berteriak ketika ia sadar bahwa tak ada yang tidur di kamarnya. Kemana lelaki itu sebenarnya? Apa dia sudah pergi? Mungkin dia sudah keluar dari rumah ini. Yunho kembali ke kamar Jaejoong dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat lemari pakaian itu masih penuh. Tidak, Jae tidak membawa pakaiannya, berarti dia tidak pergi kemana-mana. Yunho menghela nafas lega. _Hell,_kenapa dia malah merasa lega? Dia... seharusnya dia merasa marah karena gay menjijikkan itu belum pergi dari rumah seperti yang diinginkannya.

Yunho mengambil sebuah koper dan meletakkan pakaian-pakaian Jaejoong di dalamnya. Dengan ini gay menjijikkan itu akan tahu kalau Yunho menginginkannya untuk pergi dari rumah. Dia tersenyum masam pada foto pernikahan yang ada di kamar Jaejoong. Kenapa aku terlihat begitu bahagia dalam foto itu? Apa aku memang bahagia saat menikahinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang setiap melihat Jaejoong, dia merasa sangat marah. Dia bahkan tidak tahan untuk melihat wajahnya, lalu kenapa? Semua orang berkata bahwa dia sangat bahagia ketika bersama Jae. Dia mengambil foto pernikahan itu tapi foto itu tergelincir jatuh, bingkai kacanya pecah menjadi serpihan, Yunho ingin membersihkannya tapi dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Pada akhirnya dia hanya meninggalkan pecahan itu disana.

Yunho kembali ke kamarnya dan mencoba untuk menutup matanya.

_'Dimana kau , Jaejoong-ah.'_

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong merasa sangat pusing ketika ia membuka matanya. Dia mencoba untuk duduk dan mencari air di dekat _night stand_nya tapi tidak dapat menemukannya. Dia mengamati kamar itu.

_'Dimana aku? Ini bukan kamarku,' _pikir Jaejoong saat dia memperhatikan kamar mewah itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" seorang lelaki bertanya padanya. Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat lelaki itu. Dia membawakannya makanan di sebah meja kecil. Lelaki itu tersenyum padanya, terlihat begitu tampan dan tinggi, juga terlihat sangat segar, mungkin karena ia baru saja mandi. Dan ini semua membuat Jaejoong bingung, kenapa dia bisa sampai ada disini?

"Kemarin kau pingsan di taman, kau ingat?" dia berkata saat melihat Jaejoong yang kebingungan. "Kau tidak membawa apapun denganmu dan kau terkena demam, itulah kenapa kau kubawa kesini. Ini rumahku." Lelaki tampan itu bicara lagi.

"Aku harus pergi." Kata Jaejoong saat ia menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi.

"Hei, kau masih sakit, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Tapi aku harus pulang, keluargaku akan cemas karena aku belum kembali ke rumah sejak kemarin." Tapi kemudian Jaejoong ingat, Yunho bahkan tak peduli lagi dengannya.

Lelaki tampan itu menyentuh dahi Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terkejut ketika ia merasakan tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun, kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin pulang sekarang, tapi kau harus makan bubur ini dulu, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Katanya lalu meletakkan meja kecil itu di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah lelaki baik hati itu, dia merasa tak enak jika menolak, dia sudah banyak merepotkan lelaki itu. Jadi dia memakan bubur itu pelan-pelan sampai ia merasa perutnya penuh dan tak dapat meneruskannya lagi.

Seperti janjinya, lelaki itu mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

"Terima kasih." Kata Jaejoong. "Terima kasih banyak, maaf sudah merepotkan, mungkin nanti aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu. Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum padanya, lelaki ini sangat suka tersenyum, pikir Jaejoong. Tapi itu membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Changmin, namaku Shim Changmin."

"Terima kasih Changmin-ssi." Kata Jaejoong setelah dia turun dari mobil Changmin.

"Sama-sama Jaejoong-ssi."

"Hati-hati."

"Ne." Kata Changmin sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Sibuk menjual dirimu, gay menjijikkan?" Jaejoong mendengar kata-kata kasar itu dari belakang.

"Yunho-ah."

"Jangan berani-berani menyebut namaku. Tidak heran aku bisa sangat membencimu, aku tidak bisa percaya kalau aku menikah dengan seorang pelacur. Pelacur menjijikkan."

"Aku bukan pelacur!" kata Jaejoong, matanya dipenuhi dengan air mata.

"Oh ya? Lalu kau sebut apa, seorang lelaki yang sudah menikah, tidak kembali ke rumah tapi paginya, dia kembali dengan seorang lelaki yang mengendarai mobil mewah dan lelaki itu juga bukan suaminya. Kau menikmati malam bersamanya hah, gay menjijikkan? Berapa dia membayarmu?"

"Berhenti, Yunho. Berhenti. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Aku terkena dem..."

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK MAU KAU MENYEBUT NAMAKU! Yunho memotong kata-kata Jaejoong. "Dan berhenti membuat alasan. Aku tidak peduli, ok. Aku lelah mendengar ocehanmu dan melihat wajahmu yang menjijikkan itu, aku ingin bercerai. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Seperti itu, Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung di depan rumah mereka.

Jaejoong merasa sangat lemah, rasanya ia tak punya tenaga sedikitpun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan masuk dan menuju kamarnya, yang diinginkannya hanyalah tidur, dia pikir mungkin lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Tapi ketika ia sampai di kamarnya, lututnya melemah, ia merasa tak sanggup lagi. Jaejoong melihat sebuah koper yang dipenuhi dengan pakaian-pakaiannya dan foto pernikahannya dan Yunho yang dibuang ke lantai, bingkai kacanya sudah pecah menjadi serpihan.

"Yunho, bagaimana bisa kau..."

Jaejoong ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga tapi tidak, dia bahkan tak bisa menemukan suaranya. Dia merasa sangat mengantuk, dan jika ia tidur, dia tak mau bangun lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, bisakah kau mendengarku? Aku mencintaimu, hanya dirimu._

_._

_._

_ 4 tahun yang lalu, hari pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong_

_._

_ "Kau cantik sekali, Jae." Puji Junsu pada temannya yang tersenyum gugup di depan kaca. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan jas putih di hari pernikahannya tapi ia merasa tegang dan gugup, ini hari pernikahannya, artinya ketika malam tiba, mereka akan melakukan malam pertama. Yunho akan menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya sepenuhnya. Meskipun mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama satu tahun tapi mereka tak pernah 'melakukannya'. Jaejoong ingin menunggu dan karena Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong, dia menghormati keputusan Jaejoong._

_ "Terima kasih, Su." Kata Jaejoong, ia menghela nafas. "Su, aku takut." Katanya mengakui ketakutannya pada Junsu._

_ "Takut? Tentang apa? Jangan khawaitir, Jae. Yunho akan menjadi suami yang baik, dia akan menjagamu dan kau takkan sendirian lagi." Junsu menenangkan sahabatnya dengan menepuk bahu Jaejoong yang tegang._

_ "Aku tahu, Su. Aku tahu dia akan melakukan semua yang terbaik untuk kami, tapi..."_

_ "Tapi?"_

_ "Su, saat pertama kau melakukan 'itu' dengan Yoochun, apakah sangat sakit?" tanya Jaejoong enggan._

_ Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan konyol Jaejoong._

_ "Yah, berhenti tertawa!" Jaejoong merasa kesal ketika Junsu terus tertawa padahal sudah lima menit berlalu._

_ Junsu terbatuk kecil, mencoba mengontrol tawanya tapi dia masih terkikik setiap dia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merengut menggemaskan._

_ "Maaf, Jae." Ia tertawa lagi. "Tapi, kau lucu sekali, menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, kupikir kau cemas karena sesuatu yang lain, bukan itu..."_

_ "Well, aku tidak akan memberitahumu... itu tugas Yunho untuk membuatmu tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi aku bingung, maksudku, bagaimana bisa Yunho tak pernah 'menyentuhmu', lihat dirimu, kau sangat mempesona!"_

_ "Bukannya dia tak pernah mencoba..." kata Jaejoong._

_ "Ah, jadi kau yang ingin menunggu?"_

_ Jaejoong mengangguk. Junsu lalu menyeringai padanya dan Jaejoong bersumpah seringaian itu terlihat seperti seringai iblis._

_ "Semoga beruntung kalau begitu."_

_ "Oppa..." seorang perempuan memanggil dan membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu menoleh kearahnya._

_ "Jihye-ah." Jaejoong tersenyum padanya, ketika ia melihat saudara perempuan Yunho, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi adik iparnya sekaligus teman baiknya berdiri di dekat pintu. Dia terlihat cantik meskipun sangat gelisah._

_ "Su, bisa tinggalkan kami sendirian? Aku ingin bicara dengan Jihye._

_ Junsu lalu meninggalkan mereka sendirian, Jihye lalu berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong yang duduk di depan kaca._

_ "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, oppa." Bisik Jihye. "Dan kau akan segera menjadi kakak iparku."_

_ "Jihye-ah."_

_ "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu oppa, aku sudah mencoba berhenti tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa..."_

_ Jaejoong memeluk teman baiknya yang jatuh cinta padanya itu, Jihye pernah mengakui perasaannya pada Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong menolak dengan halus, dan berkata kalau Jihye pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik untuknya. Dia menerima hal tersebut dan mengenalkan Jaejoong pada kakaknya. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang disukainya itu akan menjadi kakak iparnya._

_ "Maafkan aku, oppa. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia. Berbahagialah dengan kakakku. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya butuh waktu."_

_ "Aku mengerti. Kau tahu siapa kakakmu. Dia akan melakukan yang terbaik bagi kita semua..."_

_ Jihye tersenyum padanya._

_ "Ayo oppa. Yunho oppa sudah menunggumu di depan altar."_

_ Jaejoong berjalan ke altar, terdengar suara piano mengumandangkan lagu pernikahan, Jaejoong tersenyum ke sang pianis. Yoochun sangat romantis, Junsu sangat beruntung memilikinya._

_ Yunho terlihat sangat gugup tapi juga terlihat sangat bahagia, dia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya ke depan altar, pendeta sudah menunggu mereka._

_ Mereka mengucapkan janji setia mereka, lalu melihat satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta. Ketika akhirnya pendeta yang menikahkan mereka mengumumkan mereka sebagai suami-istri, Yunho melihat Jaejoong intens._

_ "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong, istriku. Aku akan mencintaimu hingga aku mati, aku akan menjagamu dan takkan pernah menyakitimu. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Lebih baik aku mati daripada membuatmu menangis. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."_

_ Lalu Yunho mencium Jaejoong, penuh hasrat, penuh dengan cinta._

_ "Aku berjanji padamu, Jae. Kau tak akan menangis lagi. Aku mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong membuka matanya, air mata jatuh turun dari kelopak matanya. Dia masih terbaring di lantai, dia mencoba duduk dan terkekeh. Dia tertawa masam, ironis sekali, dia bermimpi tentang hari pernikahannya, tentang momen terindah di hidupnya. Dia melihat ke arah cincin pernikahannya, lalu ke arah foto pernikahan yang sudah pecah. Dia terkekeh lagi, penuh kesakitan...

"Kau berjanji padaku, Yunho... Kau bilang kau tak akan membiarkanku menangis. Kau bilang kau lebih memilih mati daripada melihatku mengeluarkan air mata, tapi kau juga yang mengingkari janjimu. Kaulah yang membuatku terluka, kaulah yang membuatku menangis, ku tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kau pembohong. Kau pembohong! Pembohong!"

Jaejoong mengambil foto pernikahan mereka, membersihkannya dari pecahan kaca dan memeluk foto itu erat.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Meski sekarang kau melupakanku, melupakan kita. Aku masih percaya pada janji kita... Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu, hanya dirimu."

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Makasih reviewnya...

**Lady Ze, jae sekundes, Kim Eun Seob, rhiiez, luthfieannha aryhanhiiey, Cho Sungkyu, rizqicassie, Aje Willow Kim and Guest..**

Oh iya, ini tulisan anak aff, dengan akun JaeWifey. Pendek? Ah oke, di chapter ini saya udah gabungin dua chap jadi satu, soalnya ini cerita pertamanya, jadi chapter2 awal emang agak pendek, tapi chap-chap selanjutnya bakalan lumayan panjang kok.

Saya udah sampaikan review teman2 ke dia.

Terima kasih.

Kalo suka, review ne.

Biar jadi masukan buat penulis aslinya^^

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Oppa?" BoA bertanya pada Yunho, mereka sedang makan siang bersama tapi Yunho terlihat melamun, dia tidak mendengarkan BoA yang tanpa henti mencoba membicarakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak Yunho mengerti.

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, sama sekali tak mendengar pertanyaan BoA, dia memikirkan istrinya, mengingat air mata istrinya yang jatuh ketika Yunho berteriak kasar padanya, dia sedikit merasa bersalah, dia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia merasakan itu. Istrinya terlihat sangat terluka, tapi Yunho merasa sangat marah ketika ia melihat istrinya kembali ke rumah dengan lelaki lain, belum lagi laki-laki itu terlihat tinggi, tampan dan berasal dari kalangan atas. _Dasar pelacur_, umpat Yunho dalam hati.

"Yah, Yunho Oppa. Apa kau mendengarkan aku?" Teriak BoA, membuat lamunan Yunho tentang istrinya itu buyar.

"Ah, maaf, BoA-ya. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang masalah bisnis, maafkan aku." Yunho mencoba menenangkan perempuan yang sedang marah itu.

"Benarkah? Atau mungin kau berpikir tentang istrimu itu? Yang benar saja, kapan sebenarnya kau akan menceraikan dia, Oppa? Kau bilang kau jijik padanya, ya kan? Dan kau menyukaiku, atau kata-katamu itu hanya bohong saja? Mungkin kau hanya menipuku supaya kau bisa memenangkan hati Appaku kan?"

Yunho mengumpat lagi dalam hati, inilah alasan kenapa Yunho tidak bisa menyukai perempuan di hadapannya, ya, BoA cantik tapi dia membuat Yunho lelah. Dia akan mengomel setiap dia merasa Yunho tidak memberikan perhatian padanya, dan dia bersikap seperti gadis kaya manja lainnya.

"Tidak seperti itu, BoA-ya. Jujur, aku memang memikirkan tentang istriku, tapi tidak seperti itu." Kata Yunho saat dia melihat wajah marh BoA ketika Yunho berkata ia memikirkan tentang Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin menceraikannya segera tapi kupikir dia tak pernah mengerti tentang maksudku itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya agar membuatnya mengerti kalau pernikahan kami sudah berakhir." Yunho menghela nafas.

BoA merasa sangat bahagia, jika Yunho ingin bercerai dengan istrinya segera artinya ia dapat memiliki Yunho untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu mari buat dia mengerti, oppa." BoA tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca dan tersenyum puas ketika melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat sangat cantik, mengenakan kaus hitam, dan jeans. Sederhana, seperti yang Yunho sukai darinya. Dia ingat kencan pertamanya dengan Yunho, dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dan Yunho tak dapat berhenti meneteskan air liur saat melihatnya berpakaian seperti ini.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas panjang. Tidak apa-apa jika Yunho melupakannya, Jaejoong hanya perlu untuk membuat Yunho mengingatnya kembali. Jaejoong tidak bisa menyerah terhadap cinta mereka. Jaejoong tahu, jauh didalam Yunho yang sekarang, ada Yunho yang masih sangat mencintainya.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Yunho sudah kembali, Jaejoong memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi di kaca, dia ingin terlihat sempurna untuk Yunho.

"Yunho-ah." Jaejoong memanggil nama suaminya tapi senyumnya memudar ketika melihat adegan di depannya, air mata lagi-lagi jatuh dari matanya yang indah. Dia melihat mimpi buruk dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat Yunho mencium BoA di rumahnya, di rumah mereka berdua.

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan berbalik, tak sanggup lagi melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan itu, tapi dia berhenti ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kau belum meninggalkan rumah ini juga?" Jaejoong mendengar BoA mengejeknya.

Jaejoong merasa seperti dirinya sudah mati, kenapa ini berat sekali? Kenapa semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini? Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan berbalik untuk menghadapi Yunho dan BoA, mereka memang tidak berciuman lagi, tapi BoA masih bergelantungan manja pada Yunho, Jaejoong merasa hatinya terbelah dua. Jaejoong mencoba menatap mata Yunho, tapi Yunho menolak untuk bersitatap dengannya.

_Ya, aku hanya istrinya yang menjijikkan sekarang, tentunya dia tak mau melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan sepertiku_.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum, palsu.

"Aku hanya perlu mengepak beberapa barang, BoA-ssi. Setelah itu kau bisa memiliki rumah ini untukmu dan kekasihmu berdua saja. Maaf, aku mengganggu waktu kalian yang berharga."

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali, Jaejoong-ssi. Apa kau akan pergi berkencan?" BoA mengejeknya lagi dan Yunho akhirnya memandangi penampilan Jaejoong, pandangan mereka bertemu tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa membaca mata Yunho karena Yunho langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku percaya kalau ini bukanlah urusanmu, BoA-ssi." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menghapus air mata yang turun ke pipinya yang pucat. Dia mengepak pakaiannya dan mengambil foto pernikahannya dalam koper. Dia membuka lacinya dan mengambil dua barang paling berharga di hidupnya. Cincin pernikahannya dan sebuah liontin. Dia memakai liontin itu di lehernya dan menaruh cincin pernikahan dalam kantong. Dia memandangi kamar yang sudah ditempatinya selama satu tahun, setahun sejak kecelakaan yang membuat semuanya berubah.

Jaejoong lalu keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk melihat Yunho dan BoA masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Kau mau aku memanggilkan taksi untukmu, Jaejoong-ssi?" Tanya BoA sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong tertawa masam.

"Itu sama sekali tidak perlu, BoA-ssi."

Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yunho.

"Selamat tinggal, Yunho-ssi. Terima kasih sudah menjadi suami yang baik untukku selama ini. Kuharap kau bahagia sekarang karena harapanmu sudah terkabul. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan BoA-ssi."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin berteriak, mengumpat bahkan memukul Yunho agar Yunhonya yang dulu kembali, tapi jika Yunho benar-benar mencintainya, Yunho akan menghentikannya.

"Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir suaminya, dia merasa bahagia karena mungkin saja Yunho akan menghentikannya untuk menunggalkan rumah ini, Jaejoong menatap Yunho berharap.

"Selamat tinggal." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi air matanya terancam jatuh. Dia hanya mengangguk pada lelaki itu.

Jaejoong keluar dari rumah itu, dia tidak mau berbalik. Karena dia tahu jika ia berbalik, dia takkan pernah bisa meninggalkan rumah itu. Rumah dimana dia hidup bahagia dengan Yunho, dimana semua kenangan indahnya bersama Yunho tercipta, rumah yang merupakan saksi bahwa dia pernah memiliki pernikahan yang sempurna. Tapi rumah itu juga menyaksikan bagaimana pernikahannya berubah menjadi begitu berbeda.

Jaejoong melangkah ke halte bus terdekat, dia menundukkan kepala dan menutup matanya, mencoba menghapus adegan-adegan menyakitkan yang dilihatnya hari ini.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Sebuah suara berat menyapa telinganya, membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya?" Dia melihat laki-laki tinggi menggunakan jas hitam membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Bisakah anda ikut saya?" Lelaki itu bertanya. "Ini sangat penting, Jaejoong-ssi." Tambahnya saat ia melihat Jaejoong tidak mau mengikutinya.

"Ini tentang orangtua anda."

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya, dia sudah meminta BoA meninggalkannya sendiri tadi. Dia ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dia bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Jaejoong saat ia melihatnya mencium BoA. Tidak, bukan dia yang mencium BoA tapi sebaliknya, Yunho bahkan terkejut saat BoA tiba-tiba langsung menciumnya saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Jadi itu yang dimaksud BoA dengan membuat Jaejoong mengerti. Dan ya, setelah itu, Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah, tapi Yunho merasa hampa, rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Dia bahkan merasakan sakit ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan formal. Selamat tinggal Yunho-ssi, katanya. Jadi artinya Jaejoong sudah menganggapnya orang asing, Yunho seharusnya bahagia tapi dia malah merasa terluka, kenapa?

Yunho mendengar suara pintu dibuka. _Apa itu Jae? Mungkin dia kembali._

"Yunho-ah." Yunho segera mengenali suara Yoochun memanggil namanya.

"Jaejoongie." Suara lumba-lumba Junsu memanggil nama seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan istrinya.

"Yun, Jae dimana? Kami membelikannya obat untuk demamnya. Apa dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya?" Junsu bertanya sambil menunjukkan obat-obat yang dibelinya untuk Jaejoong.

"Yah, Yunho, kau ini! Seharusnya kau lebih menjaga Jaejoong ketika dia sakit, kau tahu. Kemarin dia pingsan tapi untunglah seseorang yang baik hati menolongnya."

_Demam? Jaejoong terkena demam? _Yunho teringat pagi dimana Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan kenapa dia pulang pada pagi hari kemarin tapi Yunho tak mau mendengar. _Apa karena dia pingsan? Dia sedang sakit?_

"Yunho, Jaejoong tidak ada di kamarnya, dimana dia, Yun?" Junsu bertanya setelah dia memeriksa kamar Jaejoong dan tak menemukan siapapun.

"Apa dia di kamarmu?" Junsu berjalan menuju kamar Yunho tapi kata-kata Yunho menghentikannya.

"Dia juga tidak ada disana."

"Eh? Lalu dimana dia?" Junsu kelihatan bingung sedangkan Yunho hanya mampu menatapnya.

"Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah ini." Kata Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dia pergi?" Yoochun bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kami akan segera bercerai dan dia pergi dari rumah ini."

Yunho tidak mengira sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di pipinya, Junsu memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau yang memaksanya pergi, kan? Apa kau gila, Yun? Jaejoong itu masih belum sehat!" Junsu berteriak.

"Jaejoong itu yatim-piatu, Yunho. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dimana dia sekarang? Kemana dia pergi?"

Yunho hanya berdiri membatu, melihat Junsu dan Yoochun yang sibuk mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong. Yunho merasa aneh, bingung. Jaejoong yatim-piatu? Apa itu sebabnya ia belum bertemu keluarga Jaejoong. Sekarang Yunho merasa sangat bersalah.

"Telepon genggamnya tidak aktif. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Chunnie-ah?" Junsu menangis di bahu Yoochun.

"Ayo kita cari dia, Su." Yoochun mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Aku membencimu!" Kata Junsu saat tatapannya bersirobok dengan Yunho. "Kau bukan Yunho yang kami tahu, Yunho yang dulu takkan menyakiti Jae-nya, dia mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari hidupnya sendiri. Aku membencimu!"

"Chunnie, Ayo pergi."

Yoochun dan Junsu meninggalkan rumah itu, Yunho terduduk kembali di sofa. Kata-kata Junsu membuatnya lemas. _Yunho yang dulu takkan menyakiti Jae-nya, dia mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari hidupnya sendiri._

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang salah denganku lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

* * *

Changmin tersenyum ketika ia mengingat tentang 'malaikat'nya, malaikat cantiknya. Changmin bisa mengingat figurnya yang tanpa cela, matanya yang indah, tubuhnya yang ramping, ah Changmin sedang jatuh cinta.

"Siapa Kim Jaejoong?" Sahabatnya, Kyuhyun bertanya dengan senyum iblis bermain di bibirnya.

"_Angel_-ku." Jawab Changmin, masih sambil melamunkan sosok di kepalanya.

"_Angel-_mu? Aku tidak tahu kau punya malaikat di sampingmu. Yang kutahu yang kau punya itu iblis bukan malaikat."

"Yah, aku punya seorang malaikat, ok. Dia sangat cantik, dia punya sepasang mata yang indah, kupikir aku bisa menatap matanya itu selamanya. Dia sangat sempurna."

"Yang benar? Wah, dia sial sekali bisa bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun mengejek teman baiknya.

"Yah, yang sial itu aku bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat sepertimu."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saat dia melihat temannya yang sedang jatuh cinta, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Changmin terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Jadi kau mau berkencan dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yah, jika dia memberikanku kesempatan."

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu. Kau mau aku menolongmu?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa memenangkan hatinya dengan caraku sendiri." Changmin berkata, melamunkan sosok sempurna yang ditemuinya kemarin lagi.

Suara dering telepon memotong lamunan Changmin.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat siapa nama penelepon yang tertera di layar.

"Ne, Ahjumma. Apa? Muwonnie? Ahjumma yakin? Iya, Ahjumma, aku akan segera kesana secepat mungkin. Iya, Ahjumma, aku sangat merindukannya, _you don't have an idea_. Selamat, Ahjumma."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin yang terburu-buru meletakkan teleponnya.

"Ahjumma dan Ahjussi sudah menemukan Muwon, mereka bilang Muwon akan kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin berada disana. Aku ingin bertemu Muwon."

"Muwon? Muwon kecilmu itu?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, Kyu. Akhirnya kami bisa bertemu kembali."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Thanks for the review!

**ifa p arunda , ajjullekim1, putryboO, yoon HyunWoon, Lady Ze, Kim Eun Seob, kim anna shinotsuke, iru iru g, magnaeris, jazila kozato, rizqicassie, cj, Guest, rhiiez, Zheyra Sky**

* * *

**.**

**Kalo suka, Review ne.**

**Biar jadi masukan buat penulisnya.**

**Thank you!**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

.

.

_ 17 tahun yang lalu_

_._

_._

_ "Hyung, Minnie Hyung, jangan cepat-cepat larinya." Seorang bocah kecil berumur lima tahun, Muwon, mencoba mengejar hyung-nya, hyung-nya tertawa dan terus menghindari Muwon kecilnya yang menggemaskan agar ia tak tertangkap._

_ "Kau tidak bisa menangkap Hyung, Muwonnie? Ayo, Muwon pasti bisa lari lebih cepat dari itu." Changmin sangat senang mempermainkan makhluk kecil yang lucu itu._

_ "Tapi Minnie hyung, Muwonnie capek." Muwon behenti mengejar hyungnya dan duduk di tanah, dia menggembungkan pipi gembulnya._

_ "Minnie Hyung tidak sayang Muwon, hiks hiks." Isakan Muwon akhirnya melelehkan hati hyung-nya. Changmin duduk di samping bocah kecil yang sedang menangis itu._

_ "Jangan menangis lagi ya Muwonnie. Hyung minta maaf, Hyung sayang sekali sama Mu..."_

_ "Minnie hyung, tertangkap!" Muwon memegang tangan hyung-nya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Changmin._

_ "Yah, kau mempermainkanku!" Changmin menggelitiki perut Muwon._

_ "Hahaha, ahahaha, Hyung, stop. Geli, hyung. Muwonnie minta maaf. Ahahaha, Minnie hyung. Stop."_

_ "Janji Muwon tidak akan mempermainkan hyung lagi?" _

_ Muwon mengangguk lucu ke hyungnya. Tapi dalam hati Muwon berpikir bagaimana cara menjahili hyungnya lain kali. Minnie hyungnya sudah sering dijahilinya berulang kali dan Muwon selalu berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi tapi dia selalu melanggar janjinya._

_ "Wah, hari sudah mulai gelap, Muwonnie. Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Changmin berdiri dan mulai berjalan tapi dia berhenti saat dia melihat Muwon masih duduk di tempatnya tadi._

_ "Wae, Muwon baby?Tidak mau pulang?"_

_ Muwon menggelengkan kepalanya, dia hanya menatap hyungnya sedih. Muwon tidak mau pulang ke rumah, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan hyungnya selama mungkin._

_ "Apa hyung benar-benar harus pergi?" Muwon menggembungkan pipinya lagi dan Changmin harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi itu._

_ "Hyung harus pergi, baby. Hyung harus ikut appa dan umma. Tapi hyung akan kembali waktu liburan tiba, jadi jangan sedih ya, baby."_

_ Changmin menghela nafas. Dia akan sangat merindukan baby kecilnya. Besok, dia akan berangkat ke Amerika dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Jujur saja, Changmin tidak mau meninggalkan korea dan meninggalkan Muwon tapi Changmin harus ikut dengan orangtuanya._

_ "Bagaimana kalau nanti hyung lupa padaku?" Muwon mencoba menahan air matanya. Changmin kembali duduk disamping Muwon dan memeluk bocah kecil itu erat._

_ "Hyung tidak akan lupa sama Muwon. Hyung akan lebih rindu pada Muwon daripada Muwon rindu pada hyung._

_ "Yang benar, hyung? Hyung tidak akan lupa pada Muwon, janji?" Muwon mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan Changmin mengaitkan jari mereka._

_ "Pinky promise." Kata Changmin dan mencubit pipi Muwon._

_ Muwon terkikik geli._

_ "Hyung, gendong!" pinta Muwon manja_

_ "Aish, bocah ini." Muwon berpura-pura sebal tapi dia segera menggendong Muwon di punggungnya._

_ "Hyung."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Saranghae, Minnie hyung." Muwon berkata dengan suara halus._

_ "Hm, naddo saranghae, Muwonnie. Kata Changmin dengan senyum di bibirnya._

_ "Serius, hyung? Kalau begitu kita harus menikah kalau kita sudah besar."_

_ "Eh, kenapa?"_

_ "Tadi malam, setelah nonton drama, umma bilang kalau dua orang saling mencintai, mereka akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Muwon mencintai Minnie hyung. Apa hyung akan menikah dengan Muwon nanti?"_

_ "Hm, ok. Tapi hyung akan jadi pengantin pria yang tampan dan Muwon akan jadi pengantin yang cantik._

_ "Iya hyung, hyung akan jadi pengantin paling tampan. Hyung lebih tampan dari pengantin pria yang ada di drama semalam."_

_ Changmin tertawa kecil._

_ "Hyung."_

_ "Ne, Muwonnie?"_

_ "Janji kalau hyung tidak akan lupa sama Muwon dan akan menikah saat kita besar nanti." Lagi-lagi Muwon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Changmin._

_ "Pinky promise."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung saat mobil yang dinaikinya tadi berhenti di sebuah rumah yang besar dan megah.

Rumah itu anehnya terlihat familiar di mata Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tidak ingat pernah datang ke rumah ini.

"Ini rumah orangtua anda, Jaejoong-ssi." Laki-laki bernama Joongki itu memberitahunya. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai detektif swasta pada Jaejoong di mobil tadi. Dan mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya sudah mencarinya selama belasan tahun. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong tidak ingat banyak tentang masa lalunya. Sepanjang yang Jaejoong ingat, dia terbangun di sebuah panti asuhan dan bahkan tak mengingat namanya sendiri. Dan Ibu Kim, pemilik panti asuhan memberinya nama Jaejoong. Dan karena Jaejoong menganggap Ibu Kim sebagai ibunya sendiri, dia memakai nama Kim sebagai marganya.

Joongki mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai ke rumah utama, Jaejoong terpukau melihat banyaknya pelayan yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Sebenarnya Yunho juga sangat kaya, tapi Jaejoong tidak merasa nyaman dengan kemewahan yang mengelilinginya, karena itu dulu dia meminta Yunho untuk tinggal berdua saja di sebuah rumah yang nyaman. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. _Berhenti memikirkan tentangnya, Jae. Dia tidak mencintaimu lagi. Dia sudah punya orang lain di hatinya..._

"Muwon-ah." Sebuah suara halus yang anehnya terdengar familiar memanggilnya dan tubuh Jaejoong membeku.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba bisa mengingatnya, Muwon, itu nama adalah namanya. Jaejoong melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan anggun di depannya dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan kenangan-kenangan tiba-tiba membanjiri kepalanya.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Jaejoong berteriak, kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Muwon-ah." Wanita itu menghampirinya. "Muwon-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi wanita itu.

"Umma..." Jaejoong jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

* * *

Changmin merasa sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu Muwonnya. Dia sangat merindukan Muwon, hatinya berdebar kencang. _Seperti apa Muwon sekarang? Apa dia masih mengingatku?_

Changmin ingin menangis tapi menahannya. Dia ingat saat pertama kali dia mendengar kabar tentang penculikan Muwon. Penculikan itu terjadi sebulan setelah kepergiannya ke Amerika. Dia menjadi seperti gila saat itu. Muwon hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Penculiknya adalah pria gila yang membenci ayah Muwon, seseorang yang bisnisnya bangkrut saat perusahaan Cha mengembangkan bisnis di kotanya.

Dan setelah menyembunyikan Muwon di suatu tempat, pria itu bunuh diri. Itu membuat polisi dan keluarga Muwon kesulitan melacak keberadaan Muwon. Tapi setela 17 tahun mencari, mereka akhirnya menemukannya.

Changmin menghentikan dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Dimana Ahjumma?" Tanya Changmin pada seorang pelayan.

"Nyonya Cha sedang berada di kamar, Tuan. Nyonya sedang menjaga tuan muda Muwon."

"Muwon sudah ada disini?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban pelayan itu, Changmin berlari ke kamar utama.

"Ahjumma, mana Muwon?" tanya Changmin tapi dia menutup mulutnya saat dia melihat Ahjumma Cha sedang memeluk seorang lelaki muda.

Saat mereka mendengar suara Changmin, mereka menoleh dan Changmin terpaku saat melihat wajah lelaki muda itu.

"Muwonnie?" Changmin berbisik pelan, tidak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri.

"Minnie hyung." Mata indah itu menatapnya dengan kerinduan.

_Angel? Jadi Muwon kecilnya adalah Angelnya? Apa ini takdir?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_17 tahun yang lalu, hari keberangkatan Changmin _

_._

_._

_ "Berhenti menangis, Muwon-ah." Cha Eunhye, Ibu Muwon menepuk kepala anaknya yang cantik pelan._

_ "Tapi, Muwonnie akan sangat rindu Minnie hyung nanti, umma. Muwonnie tidak mau Minnie hyung pergi." Muwon melihat ke arah hyungnya yang sibuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temannya. Muwon memberengut saat melihat seorang gadis berkuncir kuda menghampiri hyung tercintanya, gadis itu memegang tangan hyungnya erat dan eh, dia memeluk hyungnya! Beraninya dia? Hyung kan milik Muwon!_

_ Changmin melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke temannya yang lain. Tapi Muwon masih merasa tidak senang. Bagaimana kalau hyungnya bertemu gadis lain disana? Bagaimana kalau hyung melupakan janji mereka berdua? Bagaimana kalau hyungnya kembai dengan membawa seorang gadis dari sana? _

_ Isakan Muwon menjadi lebih keras sekarang dan itu menangkap perhatian Changmin. Changmin meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menghampiri Muwon dan ibunya._

_ "Kenapa Muwon, Ahjumma?" Tanya Changmin pada Ahjummanya yang sedang sibuk menenangkan Muwon. Ahjumma Cha hanya tersenyum lemah._

_ "Aigoo, Muwon sayang, berhenti menangis ne. Muwon membuat hyung jadi sedih."_

_ Isakan Muwon malah menjadi semakin keras saat ia sadar hyungnya akan segera meninggalkannya. Muwon mersa sangat sedih._

_ Changmin berlutut dan menghapus air mata Muwonnya. Dia membuat Muwon melihatnya dan tersenyum saat melihat mata Muwon yang memerah dan pipi Muwon yang digembungkan._

_ "Muwonnie sangat menggemaskan." Kata Changmin dan mengelus rambut halus Muwonnya._

_ "Hyung!" Muwon memeluk hyungnya erat, tidak mau melepaskan tubuh hyungnya._

_ "Hyung akan segera kembali, Muwon sayang. Hyung juga tidak mau meninggalkan Muwon. Tapi hyung akan segera kembali dan saat hyung kembali, kita akan bermain selama yang Muwon mau. Kita akan main seharian, ok. Muwon anak baik, ya kan?_

_ Muwon menggelengkan kepalanya imut._

_ "Muwonnie tidak mau jadi anak baik." Katanya._

_ "Eh, kenapa?"_

_ Muwon melepaskan hyungnya dan menatap mata hyungnya._

_ "Muwonnie tidak mau jadi anak baik karena Muwon mau jadi pengantin yang baik saja untuk Minnie hyung."_

_ Changmin dan Umma Muwon tertawa mendengar kata-kata Muwon. Umma Muwon melihat orangtua Changmin dan memberi tanda agar mereka menghampirinya._

_ "Muwonnie mau jadi pengantin yang baik untuk Changmin." Bisiknya pada Umma Changmin. Umma Changmin menahan senyumnya dan membisikkannya pada suaminya._

_ "Kalau begitu kami akan senang hati menjadi mertuanya, Eunhye-ah."Ayah Changmin berkata pada calon besannya._

_ "Ayo kita tunangkan mereka berdua." Kata Umma Changmin._

_ Umma Muwon tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju._

_ "Ah, ini sudah waktunya. Kita harus segera pergi. Changmin-ah, ayo." Ayah Changmin memanggil anaknya._

_ "Ne, appa." Kata Changmin. Lalu Changmin tersenyum pada Muwon._

_ "Hyung harus pergi sekarang, Muwonnie." Changmin memeluk Muwonnya sekali lagi dan berdiri._

_ "Minnie hyung tunggu!" Muwon mwnghentikan hyungnya._

_ "Ne, baby?"_

_ "Muwon punya sesuatu untuk hyung."_

_ "Hm, apa?"_

_ Muwon meminta hyungnya untuk mendekat padanya sampa wajah hyungnya sejajar dengan wajahnya lalu..._

_ Cup, dia mencium bibir hyungnya._

_ "Saranghae, hyung." Kata Muwon dan melambaikan tangannya imut._

_ Changmin membeku sejenak tapi tertawa kecil dan mulai mengikuti orangtuanya, senyum tak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_ Muwon duduk di sebuah ayunan dan menggigit bibirnya. Sudah sebulan sejak hyungnya pergi tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama. Muwon rindu hyungnya. Muwon rindu bermain bersama dan mencurangi hyungnya. Muwon rindu sekali pada hyungnya._

_ Muwon menatap langit._

_ "Apa hyung juga rindu pada Muwon?" Muwon rindu sekali sama hyung..." katanya sedih._

_ Suara langkah kaki bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Muwon._

_ 'Eh? Apa ada orang yang datang?' pikir Muwon. Hal itu terasa aneh bagi Muwon karena tidak ada yang pernah datang kesini kecuali Muwon dan hyungnya._

_ "Cha Muwon?" seorang ahjussi dengan senyum aneh tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Muwon._

_ "Ne, ahjussi siapa?"_

_ Ahjussi dengan senyum aneh itu mendekati Muuwon, dia memegang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah saputangan._

_ Muwon tiba-tiba merasa takut, dia mencoa berlari tapi ahjussi itu menangkap tubuh kecilnya._

_ Dia menutup mulut Muwon dengan sapu tangan berbau aneh, Muwon tak bisa bernafas. Tubuhnya melemah dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya._

_._

_._

.

* * *

_ Gelap, Muwon takut gelap. Umma, appa, Minnie hyung, Muwon takut. Kalian dimana? Tolong Muwon... Muwon ingin berteriak tapi tenggorokannya terasa kering, Muwon sangat haus. Muwon ingin kembali ke rumah. Muwon ingin tidur._

_ Muwon menangis. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan juga lapar. Tempat ini dimana?_

_ Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Muwon mencoba bangun._

_ "Kau sudah bangun." Kata laki-laki yang membuka pintu, itu ahjussi dengan senyum aneh._

_ "Ahjussi, Muwon haus." Kata Muwon dengan suara lemah._

_ Ahjussi aneh itu hanya tertawa tapi dia meletakkan sesuatu di depan Muwon._

_ "Ini, minum ini saja."_

_ Ahjussi itu meltakkan roti dan air mineral di depan Muwon, segera saja Muwon mengambil air mineral itu dan meminumnya._

_ "Kita ada dimana, ahjussi? Muwon takut. Disini gelap. Muwon ingin pulang ke rumah." Air mata turun ke pipi chubby Muwon._

_ "Aish, diam!" teriak ahjussi itu padanya._

_ Muwon gemetar ketakutan. Orangtuanya, pelayan danhyungnya tidak pernah berteriak padanya. Apa yang dilakukan Muwon sampai ahjussi itu berteriak padanya._

_ "Apa salah Muwon?" tanya Muwon, takut._

_ "Bukan kau, tapi ayahmu. Kesalahanmu adalah lahir sebagai anak satu-satunya dari ayahmu. Ayahmu akan mengetahui bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga di hidupnya. Dia akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." Ahjussi itu tertawa keras._

_ Muwon tidak mengerti tentang apa yang ahjussi it baru katakan. Jika ini bukan salah Muwon, kenapa ahjussi itu melakukan ini pada Muwon?_

_ "Muwon ingin pulang, ahjussi." Muwon memohon pada ahjussi yang masih tertawa-tawa itu._

_ Dia melihat ke arah Muwon, tatapannya terlihat aneh._

_ "Siapa bilang kau bisa pulang ke rumah?" Ahjussi itu berkata lagi._

_ Ahjussi itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Dia mengambil tali dan menghampiri Muwon. Muwon berlari menghindar tapi ahjussi itu menangkapnya, dia mencoba mengikat Muwon yang terus berusaha melarikan diri._

_ "Yah, berhenti melawan!" teriak ahjussi itu lagi._

_ "Tidak, lepaskan Muwon, ahjussi. Ahjussi orang jahat. Lepaskan Muwon. TOLONG! UMMA, APPA! MINNIE HYUNG! TOLONG MUWON!"_

_ "YAH, BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"_

_ "TIDAK, MINNIE HYUNG! TOLONG MUWON!"_

_ "AKU BILANG DIAM!" Tanpa sengaja dia mendorong Muwon yang berteriak minta tolong ke dinding. Kepala Muwon membentur dinding dengan suara keras. Dan tubuh Muwon jatuh ke lantai. Darah keluar dari luka di kepalanya. Dia pingsan._

.

.

_._

* * *

_ "Kim Umma, dia sudah bangun."_

_ Dia mendengar suara anak kecil, dia berusaha bangun tapi tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah._

_ "Ah, kau sudah bangun."_

_ Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya dengan segelas air putih._

_ "Apa sudah enakan?" tanya wanita itu setelah dia menyuruhnya menghabiskan air itu._

_ Dia mengangguk._

_ "Aku dimana?" tanyanya._

_ "Kau ada di panti asuhan. Kami menemukanmu pingsan di depan gerbang. Ah. Kau anak yang manis. Dimana kau tinggal? Namamu siapa?"_

_ Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

_ "Nama? Aku tidak ingat, siapa namaku?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Jaejoong bernafas berat. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Mimpi buruk. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi buruk. Itu masa lalunya saat dia kecil.

"Muwon-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Umma!" Jaejoong memeluk ummanya erat.

"Umma, Muwon takut sekali. Ada ahjussi jahat menculik Muwon. Muwon takut umma." Kata Jaejoong. Merasa seperti anak kecil lagi di pelukan ummanya.

"Shh, Muwon. Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Itu terjadi sudah lama sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang. Dia tidak akan mencoba melakukan hal buruk pada Muwon lagi."

"Ahjumma, mana Muwon?" suara laki-laki terdengar menanyakan tentangnya. Dia menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

"Muwonnie..." Laki-laki itu berbisik saat melihat Jaejoong

_Changmin-ssi, tidak, Minnie hyung._

"Minnie hyung." Jaejoong berkata dengan kerinduan.

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang, menghampiri lelaki tinggi itu dan memeluknya.

"Minnie hyung. Muwonnie rindu sekali padamu hyung."

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

**Lady Ze, gothiclolita89, ifa p arunda, jae sekundes, kim anna shinotsuke, putryboO, yoon Hyun Woon, rhiiez, Kim Eun Seob, iru iru g, magnaeris, rizqicassie, saltybear, 3kjj, Taeripark, heeliii, uknowcassi, YunHolic, I was a dreamer, Zheyra Sky**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf, updetnya lama, soalnya saya cuma bisa update pas weekend :(

Trus, berhubung cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya gak bisa ngerubah sesuatu seenak saya seperti alur, gaya penceritaan atau karakter dst dst...

Tapi kalau menurut kalian, saya tidak bisa menerjemahkan cerita ini dengan baik, saya akan berhenti dan mendelete ff ini.

Thank you for reading!

.

** KimJaeYoungie**

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

.

.

"Apa dia mengangkat teleponnya?" Yoochun bertanya pada Junsu, istrinya. Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya sedih, Junsu terlihat sangat cemas. Dia tak dapat membayangkan bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Chunnie. Aku takut sekali. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia pingsan lagi? Jaejoong masih belum sehat. Kemarin, dia beruntung karena ditemukan oleh orang yang baik. Tapi bagaimana kalau... kalau..."

Yunho meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir Junsu, air mata sudah mengalir turun ke pipi Junsu, Yoochun memeluk istrinya erat.

"Jaejoong itu kuat, baby. Jangan cemas."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh? Kau dengar Yunho 'kan? Mereka akan segera bercerai. Kau tahu Jaejoong tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain Yunho. Yunho adalah segalanya bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahkan merelakan mimpinya sebagai musisi terkenal dan beasiswanya demi Yunho. Dia juga pernah bilang dia akan mengorbankan hidupnya demi Yunho bila itu perlu. Jaejoong tidak punya siapa-siapa selain kita. Jaejoong akan selalu menghubungi kita bila dia perlu bantuan tapi sekarang... Aku takut, Chunnie."

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, baby. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Meski dia mencintai Yunho lebih dari hidupnya sendiri, dia mencintai kita, dia tidak akan pernah mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti kita. Percaya padaku.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya, dia menatap telpon genggamnya. "Tolong katakan kau baik-baik saja, Jaejoongie. Tuhan, tolong..."

.

.

.

* * *

Changmin masih sulit percaya bahwa malaikat di depannya adalah Muwon kecilnya. Bocah cengengnya. Changmin merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat malaikat itu memeluknya. Tapi kenapa malaikatnya tidak mengenalinya saat pertama mereka bertemu? Tapi sekarang malaikatnya memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya. _Apa kau benar-benar Muwonnie, angel?_

"Muwonnie?" tanya Changmin setelah malaikat itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar Muwon baby kecilku?"

Changmin menatap malaikat bermata indah itu lekat dan menyadari cara malaikat itu dan Muwon menatapnya dulu sama.

"Aku bukan bayi kecil lagi, Minnie hyung." Malaikat itu memberengut.

Dan Changmin memeluk malaikat itu erat. _Kau benar-benar Muwonku, Angel. Pantas aku merasa sangat tertarik padamu ketika pertama kali melihatmu. Kau adalah Muwonnieku._

"Hyung, sesak. Minnie hyung..." Malaikat itu berkata.

"Ah, maaf Muwonnie. Hyung hanya terlalu bahagia, akhirnya hyung bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Hyung sangat merindukanmu." Kata Changmin dan menghapus air matanya. Changmin tak sadar kalau dia menangis sampai ia merasakan pipinya basah karena air mata.

"Hyung, kau menangis."

"Hyungmu selalu menangis ketika datang ke kamarmu, Muwon-ah. Dan dia menangis lagi saat datang ke taman rahasia kalian." Nyonya Cha menggoda Changmin.

"Ahjumma..." wajah Changmin memerah saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum jahil padanya saat mendengar kata-kata ibunya.

"Umma, mana appa?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia sadar kalau ia belum melihat ayahnya sejak tadi.

"Appa disini, Muwon-ah." Seorang laki-laki tinggi dan masih tampan di usianya yang sekarang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu, dia membawa nampan makanan dan menaruhnya di meja saat melihatnya berlari untuk memeluknya.

"Appa... Muwon rindu."

Ayahnya mengelus rambut anaknya dengan sayang.

"Aish, kau ini masih saja jadi bayi yang manja." Kata ayahnya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bukan bayi lagi. Appa dan hyung sama saja." Kata Jaejoong dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa.

Ummanya lalu menghampiri dan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Kau masih tetap bayi kecil kami, Muwon-ah." Dia lalu memanggil Changmin untuk bergabung bersama mereka dan memeluknya juga.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Keluarga kita akhirnya lengkap."

Jaejoong terdiam saat dia teringat dengan sosok seseorang. Sosok yang sudah menyakitinya. Sosok yang pernah membuatnya lengkap dan bahagia tapi kemudian memperlakukannya seperti sampah.

Seseorang yang dengan tulus dicintainya, seseorang yang akan segera menceraikannya...

"Muwon..." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalnya dan melihat hyungnya tersenyum, hatinya menghangat saat melihat senyum itu.

"Saranghae, Muwonnie." Kata Changmin dan tersenyum lebar.

Seperti dulu... tapi sekarang hyungnyalah yang mengucapkannya pertama kali.

"Na ddo saranghae, Minnie hyung."

Orangtuanya melihat dan mendengar kata-kata Muwon. Mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh arti tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi saat melihat Muwon mereka.

_Malangnya kau, my little baby..._

.

.

.

* * *

Malam tiba, tuan dan nyonya Cha masih belum tidur, Changmin sudah pulang karena dia harus menghadiri pertemuan penting tapi berjanji akan mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong sesegera mungkin. Mereka mencoba mengejar ketinggalan mereka karena tidak bisa menyaksikan anak mereka tumbuh menjadi laki-laki muda yang baik. Beruntung sekali, Jaejoong membawa album fotonya bersamanya. Jaejoong menceritakan tentang pemilik panti asuhan, Ibu Kim pada mereka, tentang panti asuhan, tentang sekolah dan teman-temannya, tentang mimpinya untuk menjadi musisi dan tentang Yunho...

Nyonya Cha memeluk anaknya saat anaknya mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya, tentang betapa sakit cintanya pada Yunho, tentang bagaimana Yunho melupakan semua tentangnya dan tentang perceraian mereka.

"Dia tidak seberharga air matamu, Muwon-ah." Ibunya menenangkan anaknya yang sedang patah hati itu.

"Seharusnya hatinya tahu lebih baik, jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, hatinya akan memberitahunya kalau kau adalah satu-satunya baginya. Mungkin dia bisa melupakan tentang ingatannya, tapi dia tidak akan lupa tentang apa yang dirasakannya. Umma tidak percaya bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu setelah dia melupakan ingatannya. Dia bisa mengingat tentang keluarganya, temannya tapi tidak cintanya? Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat cintanya padamu." Nyonya Cha berkata marah.

Jujur saja, dia dan suaminya sudah mencari tahu tentang kehidupan pernikahan anak mereka, dia meminta Joongki untuk menyelidiki hal tersebut. Dan mereka menemukan bahwa Yunho mempunyai orang lain. Dan itu membuat mereka marah dan iba pada nasib anaknya.

"Baguslah jika kau akan segera bercerai dengannya, Muwon-ah." Tambah tuan Cha.

"Jika perlu biar kami saja yang mengurus perceraianmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, kau pasti sudah lelah, Muwon-ah." Kata ibunya dan meninggalkan kamar itu bersama suaminya.

"Selamat malam, Muwon-ah, tidur yang nyenyak."

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya, dia mengeluarkan foto pernikahannya dan Yunho dari kopernya.

Kita dulu sangat bahagia, kita saling mencintai. Kita berjanji untuk bersama di saat suka dan duka. Tapi kenapa semuanya berubah? Kenapa hatimu berubah?

_Apa semuanya sudah benar-benar berakhir? Diantara kita? Apa sudah berakhir?_

.

.

.

* * *

Changmin mencoba menyelesaikan pertemuan pentingnya secepat yang ia bisa. Dia tidak bisa menunggu untuk bertemu dengan angel-nya. Muwon-nya. Kim Jaejoongnya. Jaejoong... Changmin suka bagaimana nama itu terdengar di telinganya.

Changmin menyetir mobilnya lebih cepat, dia sadar bahwa hari sudah terlalu malam tapi dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Malaikatnya. Changmin mengambil nafas panjang saat merasakan jantung berdetak lebih kencang. Dia bertemu dengan ahjumma dan ahjussinya saat ia sampai di rumah mewah itu.

"Muwon ada di kamar." Cha ahjumma memberitahu. "Dia lelah Changmin-ah."

"Aku tahu, ahjumma. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam." Kata Changmin dan pergi ke kamar Jaejoong.

Changmin mengetuk pintu tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Dia memberanikan memutar kenop pintu dan tersenyum saat pintu itu tidak terkunci dan terbuka dengan mudah.

"Kau sudah tidur Muwonnie?" tanyanya lembut saat menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

Changmin tak mendengar jawaban, hanya suara nafas yang teratur.

"Hyung sangat senang kita bisa bersama lagi, Muwonnie."

Changmin mengelus rambut Jaejoong lalu mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, baby. Tidur yang nyenyak. Hyung pulang, ne." Kata Changmin dan bangkit untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak, hyung. Jangan kemana-mana. Jangan tinggalkan Muwon lagi. Muwon tidak ingin sendirian lagi. Tetaplah disini."

Changmin tersenyum dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidurlah, hyung akan disini saat kau bangun nanti."

"Janji?" tanya Jaejoong dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Changmin.

"Pinky promise." Dan Changmin mengaitkan jari kelingking Jaejoong dengan miliknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho menatap rumahnya yang terasa hampa.'_Kenapa rumah ini kehilangan kehangatannya?'_ pikirnya. Dia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat dia baru kembali dari rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya itu, rumah ini selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar saat ia menginjakkan kakinya disini. Tapi rumah ini terasa kosong... kehilangan sesuatu...

Sekarang Yunho berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa. Dia menatap atap rumah diatasnya. Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana dia merasakan perasaan aneh saat Jaejoong pergi dan memanggilnya seakan ia adalah orang asing. Yunho mengumpat dalam hati saat mengingat bagaimana tatapan teman-teman baiknya itu padanya saat mereka pergi. Iba... mereka mengasihani Yunho...

Telepon genggamnya bergetar di sampingnya, Yunho melihat id pemanggil dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Ne, umma." Jawabnya

"Ah ne, aku baik-baik saja umma, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jaejoong? Dia baik-baik saja umma." _Atau Yunho harap begitu._ "Umma ingin bicara dengannnya? Tapi Jaejoong sudah tidur umma. Ya, dia lelah." Bohong Yunho ketika ibunya menanyakan tentang Jaejoong.

"Umma akan pulang ke Korea? Appa dan Jihye juga? Ah ne, umma. Selamat tidur."

Yunho mematikan teleponnya setelah menerima telepon dari ummanya. Keluarganya mencintai Jaejoong. Umma dan appanya mengagumi Jaejoong dan Jihye... Yunho tidak tahu tapi dia selalu merasa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda saat melihat bagaimana adik perempuannya itu menatap istrinya,ah tidak, Jaejoong akan segera menjadi mantan istrinya. Keluarganya sekarang berada di Jepang dan kemungkinan akan kembali dua minggu lagi. Dan mereka tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jaejoong, istri tercintanya, menurut mereka.

_Istri tercinta?_

_Apa aku mencintaimu, Jae? Tapi aku selalu merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh setiap aku melihatmu, ketidakpastian, kemarahan dan hatiku mulai berdetak tidak terkendali._

Yunho selalu berpikir bahwa yang dirasakannya saat itu adalah rasa benci. Tapi saat Jaejoong pergi, hatinya kehilangan sesuatu, seperti rumah ini... hatinya merasakan rasa sakit yang aneh, hatinya terluka dan Yunho tidak mengerti...

_Apa karena akhirnya kau benar-benar meninggalkanku Jae?_

.

.

.

* * *

Changmin terbangun di kamar Jaejoong. Dia mengucek matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling.

'_Mana Muwon?_' Tanyanya dalam hati. Changmin pergi ke ruang keluarga dan melihat ahjumma dan ahjussinya sedang bermesraan di sofa. Changmin tersenyum melihatnya, teringat akan orangtuanya yang juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Ia hanya berharap dia juga akan seperti itu nanti, menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang dicintainya dengan tulus, Changmin tersenyum bodoh ketika membayangkan ia akan melakukan hal tersebut dengan malaikatnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap." Dia melihat Jaejoong muncul dengan celemek imut di tubuhnya. _Celemek hello kitty? Apa dia masih menyukai hello kitty smapai sekarang?_

"Kau memasak, Muwonnie? Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Kuharap aku tidak akan sakit perut." Godanya dan Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bisa masak hyung." Katanya dengan tingkah imut.

Ahjummanya tertawa kecil dan mengajak ahjussi untuk pergi ke ruang makan.

"Kau memasak semua ini, Muwon-ah?"

Tuan Cha memuji anaknya saat melihat makanan-makanan yang membuat air liur menetes dan membangkitkan selera di atas meja. Changmin menelan ludah ketika melihatnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke _angel_nya, _angel_nya tersenyum manis dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk dan mulai melayani mereka.

"Kau seharusnya jadi seorang chef." Nyonya Cha bekata dan menutup matanya, menikmati makanan yang dimasak oleh anaknya.

"Apa itu enak, umma?" tanya Jaejoong pada ummanya, segan.

"Yang terbaik." Jawab appanya.

"Kuharap kau bisa memasak untukku selamanya, Muwonnie." Kata Changmin sambil mengambil makanan dengan rakusnya. Dia sudah makan dua porsi dan sama sekali belum kelihatan kenyang.

"Aish, dasar kau, monster makanan." Tuan Cha mengambil piring berisi makanan favoritnya dari tangan Changmin. Dia tahu kebiasaan Changmin dengan baik.

"Kau tidak makan, Muwon-ah?" tanya ummanya saat melihat anaknya hanya sibuk menatap Changmin yang sedang makan dengan senangnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang umma. Hanya melihat Minnie hyung memakan masakanku membuatku bahagia." Kaanya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Jaejoong memang benar-benar merasa bahagia. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada orang yang memuji keahlian memasaknya.

_"Aku tidak mau makan apapun makanan menjijikkan yang coba kau masak."_

Tiba-tiba dia teringat bagaimana Yunho memperlakukannya ketika ia mencoba memasakkanya sesuatu, dan perasaan terluka di hatinya datang lagi, menyakitinya.

_"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?" _Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Muwon-ah." Ibunya menyadari perubahan di wajah anaknya dan membuat anaknya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Hiburnya dan membuat anaknya tersenyum.

"Apa hyung mau Muwon masakkan sesuatu untuk makan siang? Hyung bisa makan saat di kantor nanti." Kata Jaejoong pada Changmin.

Dengan mulut penuh makan, Changmin mengangguk, dia mengunyah makanannnya dengan gembira.

"Hau sehahusnya hahi chef phibahihu." Kata Changmin tidak jelas dan makanan yang ada di mulutnya bisa terliha dengan jelas.

"Aish, hyung. Telan itu dulu. Jorok!"

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong berbaring di tempat tidur, dia tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana wajah hyungnya saat Jaejoong memberi sekotak besar maan siang. _Priceless_, dia terkekeh. Dia bangkit dan mengambil kopernya, dia mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaiannya dan menatanya di lemari. Lalu dia melihat telepon genggamnya dan menghidupkan layarnya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan-pesan yang belum dibaca di handphonenya. Semuanya dari Yoochun dan Junsu, tidak satupun dari Yunho dan Jaejoong merasakan rasa kecewa itu lagi.

"Kau tidak peduli padaku kan, Yun? Aku bertaruh kau sangat bahagia sekarang tanpaku..." katanya pahit.

Jaejoong menghubungi nomor Junsu dan Junsu segera mengangkatnya pada deringan pertama.

_"Damn you, Jae. Aku sangat cemas. Kenapa kau mematikan telponmu? Kau hampir membuatku mati cemas, kau tahu!"_ Junsu menegurnya.

"Maaf, Su. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu cemas, hanya saja banya hal yang terjadi kemarin dan aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas."

_"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jae? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Yunho."_ Dia berhenti sejenak. "_Tentang perceraian kalian."_

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Dia ingin menceraikanku sejak dia pertama kali dia terbangun di rumah sakit setelah dia kehilangan ingatannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia bisa bahagia bersama BoA setelah ini. Jika bersamanya adalah kebahagiaan Yunho, aku rela meninggalkannya." Jaejoong mengusap air mata yang turun ke pipinya dengan kasar.

_ "Apa kau menangis, Jae?"_ kali ini suara Yoochun terdengar di telepon.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus menangis?" bohong Jaejoong keras kepala.

_"Aku mengenalmu, Jae. Dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Apa kau ada di hotel? Kami akan menjemputmu. Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami."_ Kata Yoochun lagi.

"Aku tidak tinggal di hotel sekarang. Ayo bertemu, aku ingin menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi padaku kemarin."

_"Okay CC cafe, makan siang, ok?"_ jawab Junsu.

"Yeah, sampai bertemu disana." Jawab Jaejoong dan mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong... tapi nama asliku adalah Cha Muwon. Aku akan kembali sebagai Cha Muwon, aku tidak akan menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang lemah lagi. Aku Cha Muwon."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hentikan senyum konyolmu itu, membuatku ingin muntah." Kata Kyuhyun saat melihat sahabatnya berpura-pura sibuk membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Kyuhyun-ah. Memangnya au tidak boleh bahagia?" kata Changmin saat membalik-balik halaman dokumen itu.

"Ok, jadi ini tentang angelmu atau Muwon kecilmu? Yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Keduanya." Changmin menaruh dokumen itu di meja dan berbalik menghadapi sahabat baiknya.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayai ini, Kyu. Angelku dan Muwon kecilku adalah orang yang sama. Pantas saja saat aku pertama melihatnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku seperti mengenalnya. Hatiku tahu kalau dia adalah satu-satunya untukku."

"Eh, yang benar?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"sepert yang kubilang tadi, kau tidak akan percaya..."

Changmin lalu menceritakan reuninya dengan angelnya.

"Dan dia memasakkanku makan siang!" Changmin mengumumkan hal itu sambil mengambil kotak makan siangnya yang besar dan membukanya di depan sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"bisakah aku ikut makan denganmu, Min-ah? Ya? Ya? Changmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mempraktekkan aegyo gagalnya.

"Aish, hentikan aegyomu itu. Tidak cocok tahu. Dan jawabannya tidak, Angelku memasakkan ini untukku. Cari orang yang mau memasak untukmu."

"Tapi Changmin-ah..." Kyuhyun menelan ludah lagi saat menatap masakan yang membuat air liurnya hampir menetes itu.

"Angelku memang sempurna." Changmin menutup kotak makan siangnya setelah membuat Kyuhyun iri.

_"Lucky brat."_ Umpat Kyuhyun pada teman baikknya dan membuat Changmin tertawa iblis.

"Ah, Changmin-ah. Apa kau ingat dengan BoA?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya setelah ia kembali ke kursinya

"Kwon BoA? Gadis manja itu? Tentu saja aku ingat. Dia bahkan memelukku dengan sangat erat saat aku akan pergi ke Amerika dan membuat Muwonku menangis karenanya."

"Aku mendengar rumor dia mengencani Jung Yunho sekarang."

"Kau bercanda. Jung Yunho, CEO dari Jung's corp? Bukannya dia sudah menikah? Yah, aku memang tidak mengenalnya tapi aku dengar dari banyak orang kalau pasangannya itu mengingatkanmu pada sosok malaikat, bagaimana dia bisa berselingkuh dari malaikatnya dengen seekor ular?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan pasangannya di pesta bisnis tahun lalu. Yunho sangat protektif padanya dan tak pernah membiarkan pasangannya itu pergi dari pandangan matanya. Kelihatan sekali dia sangat mencintai istrinya itu dan meskipun pasangannya itu seorang pria, tapi dia sangat cantik, jauh lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang pernah kutemui. Karena itu aku tidak mempercayai rumor itu. Aku lupa siapa nama pasangannya itu... Kim Jae... Ah, karena itulah rasanya saat mendengar nama malaikatmu itu, namanya terdengar familiar. Nama pasangannya itu Kim Jaejoong." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Changmin penasaran. _Bukankah itu nama Muwon sekarang?_

"Yeah, Kim Jaejoong. Tunggu sebentar, biar kucari fotonya di internet." Kyuhyun lalu mencari sesuatu di smart phonenya.

"Nah, kesini Min. Ini istri Jung Yunho itu. Kim Jaejoong."

Dan apa yang dilihat Changmin membuat lututnya lemas.

Mata indah yang sama, hidung yang sama, bibir pink, senyum menyilaukan saat melihat ke arah suaminya, tatapan cinta yang terpancar di matanya untuk suaminya.

Changmin hatinya terbelah dua, dunianya tiba-tiba runtuh seketika.

_Angel? Jadi kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain? Kau sudah menikah?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews 3 3 3**

.

**Kim Eun Seob | gothiclolita89 | kimmy | magnaeris | yoon Hyunwoon | ifa p arunda | snow drop 1272 | jae sekundes | Lady Ze | 3kjj | rhiiez | iru iru g | luthfieannha aryhanhiiey | BooMilikBear| nickeYJcassie | naomics | RismaChunnie | Nyonya Park | elmaesteryosephine | vic89 | para Guest**

* * *

**Thanks juga buat yang udah menfav and follow fic ini. Juga pada silent readers hehe :D**

**Kalo suka, tolong review ya, biar kita nambah senyum di wajah author aslinya tiap saya samapaikan reviews kalian sama dia.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Love you All!**

**.**

**KimJaeYoungie 3**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melihat teman-temannya telah duduk di dalam kafe, dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya, Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ketika Junsu melihatnya, temannya itu berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Biarkan dia bernafas, Suie-ah." Yoochun menepuk bahu istrinya ringan dan membuat Junsu melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, Dan Yoochun pun bergantian memeluk sahabat baiknya itu.

Jaejoong merasa sangat senang melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang seakan belum melihatnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama itu. Dia bisa merasakan kepedulian mereka padanya.

"Tiga cappucino." Pesan Yoochun ketika seorang pelayan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Jadi, kau tinggal dimana sekarang Jae?" Junsu memulai percakapan.

"Di rumah orangtuaku." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Orangtua? Maksudmu, panti asuhanmu dulu?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Tidak, aku tinggal di rumah orangtua kandungku."

Ketika melihat wajah bingung teman-temannya, Jaejoong akhirnya menceritakan segala yang terjadi padanya, bagaimana dia meninggalkan rumah Yunho yang membuat Junsu dan Yoochun mengumpat, bagaimana dia bertemu orangtua dan hyung tercintanya juga alasan kenapa ia bisa terpisah dari keluarga kandungnya.

"Brengsek, aku tidak tahu ada orang yang begitu tega memisahkan seorang anak kecil dengan orangtuanya hanya untuk balas dendam. Aku bahagia akhirnya kau bisa bertemu orangtuamu, jadi orang asing yang menolongmu waktu itu adalah sepupumu?"

"Bukan, da bukan sepupuku," jawab Jaejoong. "Tapi kedua orangtua kami sangat dekat, seperti kita. Orangtuaku sudah menganggap hyung sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Junsu dan Yoochun lalu menatap satu sama lain.

"Jadi apa yang akan au lakukan sekarang? Untuk masa depanmu?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, meski begitu temannya tahu betapa menyakitkannya senyum itu.

"Aku ingin kembali ke sekolah dan mencapai mimpiku." katanya. Dia sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya, Jaejoong bahkan menelepon profesornya di universitasnya dulu dan profesornya itu kedengaran lebih dari senang saat mendengar kabar dari mahasiswa favoritnya dulu .

"Semoga beruntung, Jae. Kau adalah mahasiswa yang sangat brilian, aku bertaruh profesor Choi sangat senang saat mendengar hal ini." Yoochun mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi profesor Choi tapi Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Dia sudah tahu." Kata Jaejoong lalu menundukan kepalanya, air mata tiba-tiba turun ke pipi pucatnya.

"Jae? Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Junsu lalu memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang menangis itu.

Jaejoong terisak dan Junsu memeluknya lebih erat.

"Jae, ada apa?" Yoochun bertanya cemas.

_Jika ini berhubungan dengan Yunho lagi, aku akan membunuhnya_, umpat Yoochun dalam hati.

"Aku menerima tawaran dari profesor Choi, aku akan melanjutkan studiku di amerika." Kata Jaejoong disela isakannya. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa sangat menyakitkan memberitahu teman-temannya tentang ini, dia akan sangat merindukan teman-temannya dan pikiran bahwa dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya untuk waktu yang lama membuatnya menderita. Tapi Jaejoong sudah memilih, dia ingin awal yang baru, dia tidak ingin hidup dengan penyesalan, dia pernah menolak beasiswa yang ditawarkan profesor Choi padanya karena ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho. Tapi alasannya itu sekarang sudah memilih orang lain, dan Jaejoong pikir ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik. Dia bisa belajar untuk hidup tanpa Yunho, dia bisa belajar untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian."

Yoochun lalu bergabung untuk memeluknya. Dia mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong walau ia tahu dia dan Junsu juga akan sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat istrinya juga ikut menangis dan dia membiarkan air matanya turun juga. Dia tahu ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong akan bercerai dengan Yunho dan akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul dan bisa bertemu dengan Boa kapan saja.

"Wah, pemandangan yang indah." Terdengar suara mengejek mereka.

Mereka melihat boa berjalan ke arah mereka dan Yunho ada di sampingnya, wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Aku datang kesini untuk makan tapi aku pikir aku kehilangan selera. Ayo pergi, oppa." Dia menggelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Ular." Ejek Junsu, terganggu.

"Apa kau bilang." Wajah Boa berubah merah saat mendengar Junsu mengejeknya.

Junsu berdiri.

"Apa? Seorang wanita tidak tau malu sepertimu memang ular. Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu, berkencan dengan suami orang lain. Menyedihkan."

Boa menghampiri Junsu dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar wajah Junsu tapi seseorang menangkap pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Jangan coba-coba." Kata Jaejoong lalu mengetatkan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Boa.

Boa berjuang untuk melepaskan diri tapi Jaejoong melepaskan pergelangan tangannya begitu saja dan hampir membuat Boa jatuh tapi Yunho menangkapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku harap ini membuatmu belajar untuk tidak main-main dengan kami." Kata Jaejoong dingin dan melihat Boa dengan mata dingin yang menyorot tajam, mengabaikan keberadaan Yunho dengan jelas.

Jaejoong lalu berbalik ke arah Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Jaejoong." Yunho melepaskan Boa dan mencoba menghentikan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan hal tersebut tapi dia terluka saat melihat Jaejoong bersikap dingin dan mengabaikan keberadaannya seperti itu.

"Jae," dia menangkap bahu Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong ke arahnya. Tapi dia menduga akan menerima tamparan di pipi kirinya, membuatnya pipinya terasa mati rasa. Jaejoong menamparnya, kuat.

"Jangan memanggil namaku seakan kau mengenalku." Kata Jaejoong dingin.

Jaejoong terluka sangat dalam saat Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya, yaitu Jae. Tapi Yunho yang ada di depannya tidak sama, dia bukan Yunho yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, bukan, lelaki di depannya bukanlah Yunhonya. Yunho yang dicintainya tak akan pernah melukai dan tak akan membiarkannya terluka sampai sedalam ini.

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung. Yunho hanya dapat menatap kepergian mereka. Hatinya berdetak dengan cepat, rasanya menyakitkan. Ketika dia tak dapat melihat mereka lagi, dia terjatuh ke lantai. Dia tidak bisa mengatasi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, Yunho bahkan tak sadar saat air mata jatuh turun ke wajah kecilnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Umma, mana Minnie Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong pada ummanya. Dia sudah menunggu hyungnya untuk makan malam bersama selama dua jam. Bahkan Jaejoong memasakkan makanan-makanan favorit hyungnya itu dalam jumlah besar.

"Mungkin Changmin sedang sibuk, Muwon-ah." Kata ummanya, tapi saat melihat wajah kecewa Jaejoong, dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawakan saja makan malam untuknya? Umma bertaruh kalau dia sudah saaaaaangat lapar." Ummanya berkata lagi dan membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

"Aku akan memanaskannya dulu, umma." Kata Jaejoong dan beranjak ke dapur.

Jaejoong tidak sabar untuk bertemu hyungnya lagi, ia tertawa kecil saat membayangkan wajah lapar hyungnya.

Jaejoong menata makanannya dengan indah dan pergi ke kantor hyungnya ddengan sopir keluarganya. Tapi saat ia sampai disana, mereka berkata bahwa hyungnya sudah pulang lebih awal karena dia merasa tidak enak badan. Jaejoong lau meminta sopirnya agar mengantarkannya ke rumah hyungnya. Jaejoong merasa sangat cemas.

Dia menelepon ummanya dan menanyakan nomor hyungnya. Setelah menerima nomornya, Jaejoong segera menghubungi hyungnya. Dia menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu tapi tak ada yang menjawab teleponnya. Jaejoong memberengut dan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada hyungnya.

.

_Hyung, ini Muwon, kudengar kau sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku akan pergi ke rumah hyung._

_._

_Muwon kecilmu_

.

Jaejoong tidak mendapat balasan dan itu membuatnya sebal. Tapi Jaejoong menenangkan dirinya, mungkin hyungnya sedang istirahat, hyungnya kan sedang tidak sehat.

Saat ia samapi di rumah hyungnya, dia menghela nafas dan mengetuk pintu. Pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pelayan dengan wajah cemas. Jaejoong masih ingat padanya.

"Bibi Lim, mana Minnie hyung? Eh, maksudku Changmin-ssi, bisakah aku menemuinya.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ssi, tapi tuan muda sedang tidak sehat." Katanya sedikit enggan.

"Aku ingin menemuinya." Kata Jaejoong keras kepala, lalu Jaejoong mendengar suara keras yang dikenali Jaejoog sebagai suara hyungnya.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"

Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam tanpa seizin Bibi Lim dan pergi ke sumber suara keras yang didengarnya tadi. Dia melihat beberapa pelayan yang ketakutan di depan sebuah ruangan. Jaejoong lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan itu,

"PERGI!" teriak hyungnya.

Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu dan merasa lega ketika melihat pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dia berjalan masuk dengan langkah pelan dan menghampiri hyungnya yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dari kepala sampai kaki. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan hyungnya.

"Hyung, ini Muwon." Kata Jaejoong dan menarik selimut dari tubuh hyungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Keluar!" kata Changmin dingin dan membuat Jaejoong kaget karenanya.

"Hyung, aku... aku memasakkan makan malam untukmu, hyung belum makan malam kan?" kata Jaejoong sedikit terbata dan mengangkat kotak makan untuk dilihat oleh hyungnya.

Tapi hyungnya menyentakkan kotak itu dari tangan Jaejoong, membuat kotak itu jatuh. Jaejoong melebakan matanya, terluka saat dia melihat kotak itu terbuka dan makanan yang dengan susah payah dimasaknya tumpah ke lantai dan terbuang begitu saja.

Changmin pun akhirnya sadar kalo ia bertindak seperti seorang bajingan saat dia melihat luka di mata Jaejoong.

"Muwon..." Changmin mencoba meraih tangan orang yang lebih muda darinya itu tapi Jaejoong menarik tangan dengan kasar.

"Kalian semua sama saja." Katanya, masih teringat dengan jelas olehnya bagaimana Yunho memperlakukannya dan sekarang hyungnya bertindak sama seperti orang yang akan segera menjadi mantan suaminya itu.

"Muwon-ah..." coba Changmin lagi tapi Jaejoong memotong kata-katanya.

"Kupikir hyung berbeda, kupikir hyung sayang padaku, kupikir hyung takkan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Dia meninggalkanku, dia tidak menginginkanku lagi, dia akan segera menceraikanku dan sekarang hyung juga tidak menginginkanku lagi. Apa salahku?"

Changmin tahu dia yang salah dalam hal ini, dia terlalu egois, kecemburuan membutakan matanya ketika ia mengetahui tentang pernikahan Muwon dan membuatnya bertindak seperti orang brengsek. Tapi seharusnya dia tahu, yang paling terluka dalam hal ini adalah Muwon, malaikatnya. Changmin tahu dia egois tapi dia merasa bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Muwon akan segera bercerai. Karena itu berarti dia mempunyai kesempatan...

"Muwon, hyung minta maaf." Changmin mencoba menyentuh Muwon lagi.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Kata Jaejoong yang masih sakit hati.

"Hyung menyesal, Muwonnie." Changmin lalu melihat ke makanan yang dibawakan Jaejoong untuknya, Changmin mengambil nafas panjang dan dengan lambat memakan makanan yang tumpah itu.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata saat melihat apa yang dilakukan hyungnya, ia segera menghentikan tindakan bodoh itu.

"Hyung hanya ingin Muwon tahu, hyung menyesal." Kata Changmin sambil menghapus air mata di mata Jaejoong.

"Hyung bodoh, bodoh..." Jaejoong lalu memeluk hyungnya dengan erat dan Changmin membelai rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Hyung, aku ingin memberitahu hyung sesuatu..." Mulai Jae dan akhirnya menceritakan semua kepada hyungnya, dari cinta pertamanya, pernikahannya sampai alasan perceraiannya. Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya pada orangtuanya dan berpikir akan lebih baik jika hyung mengetahui semuanya juga.

"Dia bodoh." Kata Changmin, cemburu terhadap laki-laki itu, Jung Yunho. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas cint yang ada di mata Muwon saat menyebut nama laki-laki itu dan hatinya mengatup menyakitkan.

"Hyung, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studiku di Amerika. Profesorku bilang kalau aku akan berkembang lebih cepat dan itu akan membantuku mencapai impianku."

"Amerika? Kenapa bukan di Korea saja? Korea punya banyak universitas yang tak kalah hebat. Kenapa Amerika?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku ingin awal yang baru, hyung." Jawab Jaejoong pendek.

"Hyung, apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasak untukmu, hyung tunggu disini, ne." Kata Jaejoong dan bangkit untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Changmin tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung sangat kesepian disini, jangan tinggalkan hyung. Kita baru saja bertemu dan sudah ingin pergi lagi?"

"Hyung, aku..." Jaejoong mencoba untuk berbalik untuk melihat wajah hyungnya tapi hyungnya malah memeluknya lebih erat dan menaruh kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Jangan tinggalkan hyung, Muwonnie. Hyung tak bisa tanpamu. Hyung mencintaimu."

"Hyung..."

"Hyung mencintaimu, Muwonnie. Jadi jangan tinggalkan hyung lagi."

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Yunho oppa," BoA merengek manja saat lagi-lagi dia melihat Yunho tidak menaruh perhatian padanya. Dia bicara tentang pernikahan mereka tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak kelihatan tertarik. Dia mendengus sebal, sejak mereka bertemu Jaejoong di kafe waktu itu, Yuno mulai sering melamun dan itu membuat Boa kesal. Apa yang bagus dari istrinya itu?

"Oppa," Dia bicara cukup keras sehingga membuat Yunho memperhatikannya.

"Ne Boa-ya?" Yunho dengan cepat melihat Boa, dia melihat Boa memberengut ke arahnya.

"Yang benar saja, apa lagi yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Boa melihat Yunho dengan intensnya.

_Jaejoong_, Yunho menjawab di kepalanya. Yunho tidak dapat mengerti hatinya. Ini terasa sakit. Perih, hingga sekarang. Dia teringat bagaimana Jaejoong tidak mengacuhkannya. Tidak masalah Jaejoong menamparnya, sakit ya, tapi cara Jaejoong melihatnya, dia tahu dia sudah melukai Jaejoong begitu dalam.

_._

_'Jangan memanggil namaku seakan kau mengenalku.'_

_._

Ya, Yunho tidak mengingat Jaejoong tapi apa itu berarti Yunho tidak mengenalnya? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Hatinya? Lalu, bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat Yunho memperlakukannya dengan saat kasar sebelumnya? Yunho dulu selalu mengabaikannya tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah menyerah, dia selalu berusaha membuat Yunho bicara padanya, selalu memasak untuknya meski ia tahu Yunho tak akan memakan masakannya, menanyakan tentang pekerjaannya, tentang kondisinya, selalu peduli padanya. Sampai Yunho membawa Boa ke rumah mereka... Apa rasanya sesakit ini? Atau lebih?

Sekarang, ketika Jaejoong mengabaikannya, tidak peduli padanya lagi, seharusnya Yunho bahagia tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan itu. Yunho merasa... menyedihkan. _Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan tentangku, apa kau sudah berpindah hati?_

"Oppa," BoA menyadarkannya dari lamunannya lagi.

"Ini tidak ada gunanya," kata Boa. "Kau bahkan tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali. Aku pulang."

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Yunho. "Aku hanya memikirkan tentang orangtuaku. Mereka akan segera kembali dari Jepang."

Boa duduk kembali mendengarnya.

"Oppa, tapi orangtuamu tidak akan membiarkanmu menceraikannya bila mereka kembali." Kata Boa.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Oppa harus menceraikannya sebelum keluarga oppa kembali. Kapan orangtua oppa kembali ke Seoul?"

"Dua minggu lagi." Kata Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, surat cerainya harus siap dalam waktu seminggu." Kata Boa. "Atau, aku akan meminta appa untuk membatalkan investasinya di proyek baru oppa."

Yunho melihat tekad kuat di mata Boa, wanita itu serius. Yunho sudah menghabiskan banya uang di proyek terbarunya, Yunho tidak bisa kehilangannya begitu saja.

"Aku akan menyiapkan surat cerai itu, jangan cemas." Kata Boa dan tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

.

.

.

* * *

Changmin membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut, dia tersenyum ketika melhat wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur seperti bayi. Sangat cantik, _Sleeping beauty, _pikirnya dan tertawa kecil. Kemarin, dia meminta agar Muwon menginap, hari sudah terlalu malam dan dia sudah mengirim sopir keluarga Cha kembali. Dia menelepon ahjumma Cha untuk meminta izin dan ahjummanya itu menggodanya tentang Muwon karena hal itu.

"Apa aku begitu cantik hyung?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Changmin, masih membelai rambut Jaejoong. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak hyung memainkan rambutku." Jawab Jaejoong, masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Oh.. tapi hei, itu hampir satu jam yang lalu."

Jaejoong lalu membuka matanya, Changmin melihat kilauan kekanakan di mata malaikatnya itu.

"Apa kau lapar, hyung?"

Changmin tertawa renyah.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Menyogokku dengan makanan-makanan lezat?"

"Bukan salahku kalau hyung itu semacam monster makanan."

"Aku memang lapar tapi kau tidak perlu memasak. Bibi Lim sudah memasak sarapan untuk kita, meski masakannya tidak selezat masakanmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum saat hyungnya memuji keahlian memasaknya, Jaejoong bahagia. Dia selalu merasa bahagia dan nyaman bersama hyungnya.

"Pergilah mandi," kata hyungnya lalu menepuk kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"Saranghae, Muwonnie." Kata Changmin dan membuat Jaejoong terpaku, biasanya Jaejoong akan membalas dengan kata-kata yang sama tapi kemarin mendengar kata-kata hyungnya, dia tahu kalau apa yang dirasakan oleh hyungnya padanya adalah perasaan yang nyata, bukan perasaan cinta kakak pada adiknya, tapi cinta, seperti apa yang dirasakannya pada Yunho.

Ketika tidak mendengar balasan dari malaikatnya, Changmin hanya dapat tersenyum pahit. Sakit, ya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya pada orang di depannya.

"Mandilah, hyung akan menunggumu di bawah."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Changmin menghela nafas saat ia keluar dari kamarnya. Dia akan menunggu malaikatnya, dia sudah menunggu selama belasan tahun, dan dia akan tetap menunggu. Tapi Changmin berharap penantiannya ini akan membuahkan hasil. Dia akan menanti sampai Malaikatnya juga mencintai dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sarapannya lezat, Jaejoong tidak bisa tidak memuji keahlian masak Bibi Lim, Jaejoong bahkan menanyakan beberapa resep makanan favorit Changmin yang diberitahukan oleh Bibi Lim dengan senang hati.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja." Kata Changmin saat melihat jam tangannya.

"Bisa aku ikut denganmu hyung?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat bosan karena tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Hm, tentu saja. Ayo..." Suara pintu yang diketuk memotong kata-kata Changmin.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" Cangmin bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Changmin menyuruh pelayan untuk membukakan pintu dan tidak percaya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Umma, appa." Changmin memeluk orangtuanya, dia sangat merindukan mereka, belakangan ini mereka pergi berjalan-jalan keliling dunia sejak Changmin menggantikan posisi appanya di perusahaan dan Changmin sudah lama ta bertemu mereka.

"Aigoo," kata Umma Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong. "Sangat cantik, jadi kau sudah punya kekasih, Minnie-ah. Sangat cantik pula." Ummanya memuji Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung pada mereka, dia mengingat ahjumma dan ahjussi Shim tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak mengenalinya.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?" Ahjussi Shim bertanya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke Changmin yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Umma, ini Muwonnie." Changmin memberitahu orangtuanya. "Bukankah ahjumma Cha sudah memberitahu kalian mereka sudah menemukan Muwon?"

"Muwonnie?" Umma Changmin lalu menatap Jaejoong, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang familiar tentangnya. Lalu dia melihat kalung yang ada di leher Jaejoong, akhirnya ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan eratnya.

"Muwonnie, apa kau ingat pada ahjumma?" Ahjumma Shim bertanya, Jaejoong menganggu dan membuat pelukan itu bertambah erat.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi anak muda yang cantik." Puji Ahjussi Shim.

"Terima kasih Ahjussi." Kata Jaejoong setelah Ahjumma Shim melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Ahjumma Shim bertanya pada anak lelakinya. "Kau tidak pergi bekerja?"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ibunya.

"Umma tidak merindukanku?" protes Changmin.

"Hm, tapi umma lebih rindu pada Muwon." Umma Shim berkata. Dia memang selalu mengagumi Muwon sejak Muwon masih bayi dan melihat Muwon yang sudah dewasa bagaikan surga baginya.

"Muwonnie, apa kau tidak jadi ikut dengan hyung?" tanya Changmin meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan ikut denganmu. Muwon akan menemani umma disini. Ajak saja appamu, dia sudah gatal untuk melihat perkembangan perusahaan." Kata Umma Shim, membuat Appa Shim tersenyum dan menepuk bahu anaknya.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Appa Shim.

"Tunggu," kata Changmin pada appanya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Hyung pergi kerja, ne. Jangan terlalu merindukan hyung, ok." Goda Changmin yang menghasilkan pukulan main-main dari Jaejoong di lengannya.

Changmin lalu mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. Membuat Jaejoong terkejut, hatinya berdebar.

"Saranghae, Muwonnie."

"Na ddo, saranghae, Minnie hyung." Kata Jaejoong tanpa berpikir, masih terkejut karena tindakan Changmin tadi. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Changmin yang memancarkan kehangatan.

Changmin menepuk kepala Jaejoong, membuat Appa dan Umma Shim berpandangan penuh arti.

"Ayo Changmin-ah." Appa Shim memanggil.

"Ne, appa." Changmin mengikuti appanya, mata Jaejoong mengikuti gerakan hyungnya sampai hyungnya itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Jadi Muwonnie, ayo pergi belanja bersama umma dan ahjumma!" kata Umma Shim ceria.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Sudah hampir dua minggu Jaejoong meninggalkan rumahnya, atau dulunya adalah rumahnya dan bertemu dengan keluarganya. Dia mencoba menjalani kehidupannya dengan bahagia, dia memang bahagia hidup dengan keluarganya, hyung dan orangtua hyungnya juga sangat memanjakannya, bahkan lebih dari mereka memanjakan anak mereka sendiri. Changmin hyung juga selalu memprotes dengan setengah hati bahwa ibunya bertindak lebih sebagai umma Muwon daripada ummanya. Tapi kemudian dia akan bersikap innocent dan malah bermanja-manja pada ibunya dan Jaejoong, kekanakan, pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bahagia, tapi selalu ada yang terasa hilang, ada tempat yang hampa dihatinya. Rasa sakit yang tidak mau meninggalkannya . Dia tahu dengan pasti kenapa, Jaejoong selalu berakhir menangis di tengah malam, menatap foto pernikahannya. Jaejoong sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Yunho, dia benar-benar mencoba, tapi itu sangat sulit baginya. Tidak mungkin sesuatu yang dia pegang erat-erat di hatinya selama lima tahun bisa tergantikan begitu saja, Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho, sangat...

Seperti halnya malam ini, Jaejoong menatap foto pernikahannya lagi, dia mengusap gambar Yunho, Yunho yang dulu, yang masih sangat dicintainya dan rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Di foto itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, Jaejoong meraba senyum Yunho, dia tak pernah lagi melihat senyum seperti ini di bibir Yunho, Yunho tak pernah tersenyum seperti ini lagi sejak kecelakaan itu.

_._

_Apa kau benar-benar bahagia Yunho-ah? Apa kau tersenyum seperti ini saat kau bersama wanita itu?_

_._

Hati Jaejoong teremas menyakitkan ketika memikirkan hal tersebut, dia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Yunho sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Hati Yunho dulunya adalah miliknya dan hanya miliknya. Air mata membasahi pipinya dan Jaejoong segera menghapusnya, Jaejoong sudah berjanji untuk tidak menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang lemah dan rapuh lagi tapi terkadang ini semua terlalu berat untuknya dan air mata sudah mengalir turun begitu saja dari mata indahnya. Semua masih terlalu menyakitkan.

Jaejoong menutup matanya, masih memeluk erat foto pernikahan di dadanya lalu dia merasakan handphonenya bergetar di sampingnya, dia mengambilnya dan tak mempercayai matanya saat melihat layar handphonenya, dia menatap layarnya seakan itu adalah sesuatu dari mars. Dia melihat id pemanggil itu dan mengucek-ucek matanya, tapi dia masih melihat id pemanggil yang sama di layarnya.

Jaejoong lalu menekan tombol penjawab dan dengan ragu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo..." jawabnya dengan suara halusnya.

_"Jaejoong?"_ penelepon itu bertanya.

Jaejong menggigit bibirnya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, sudah begitu lama dia tak mendengar suara ini di telepon, sudah satu tahun dan dia lupa betapa beratnya suara itu terdengar melalui telepon.

_"Jaejoong, apa kau masih disitu?" _

_Aku selalu disini..._

_ "Halo, Jaejoong?"_ Si penelepon bertanya lagi.

"Ne. Aku disini, Yunho-ssi. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Sunyi sejenak dan membuat Jaejoong penasaran, Yunho tak pernah meneleponnya lagi semenjak ia kehilangan ingatan, ini pertama kalinya, tapi kenapa sekarang?

_"Aku perlu bicara sesuatu yang penting denganmu, apa kau punya waktu besok?"_ kata Yunho cepat.

_Sesuatu yang penting?_

"Ya." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

_"Lalu, Seoul Restaurant, makan siang, apa tidak apa-apa?"_

Jaejoong tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya, _Seoul Restaurant?_

_"Jaejoong? Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

_Kenapa? Kenapa tempat itu?_

"O..ok." jawab Jaejoong dan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telepon.

_Seoul Restaurant?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_ 4 tahun lalu_

_._

_ Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, menatap ke jendela dan mendesah._

_ Bagaimana bisa Yunho melupakan tentang hari ini?_

_ Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jaejoong dan Yunho bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat padanya. Itu membuatnya kesal. Jika orang lain melupakan hari ini, dia bisa memakluminya, tapi Yunho? Bahkan Jihye sudah memberi kado, boneka Hello Kitty ukuran raksasa yang imut untuknya. Yoochun dan Junsu juga. Tapi Yunho? Tidak, saat dia menelepon Jaejoong pagi ini, Jaejoong pikir Yunho akan mengucapkan selamat padanya tapi tidak, Yunho meneleponnya untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia punya urusan bisnis yang sangat penting dan baru akan kembali satu minggu lagi._

_ Jaejoong mendesah lagi, sangat menyakitkan mengetahui kekasih yang dicintainya bahkan tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya. Jaejoong tidak meminta hadiah atau apapun, dia hanya ingin kekasihnya menemaninya hari ini. Jaejoong tidak punya keluarga, dia ditemukan di depan pintu asuhan oleh Kim Umma 13 tahun yang lalu dan dia menganggap itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. 26 januari._

_ Ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari pikiran sedihnya dan dia membuka pintu. Dia melihat Yoochun dan Junsu mengenakan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam di depan pintu apartemennya._

_ "Seseorang meminta kami untuk memberikan ini pada anda, Kim Jaejoong-ssi" kata Yoochun yang berpura-pura seakan dia orang asing bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat menerima sebuah kotak yang indah dari Yoochun._

_ "Dia ingin anda memakai sesuatu yang ada didalam kotak itu dan ikut dengan kami, Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Tambah Junsu_

_ Jaejoong tertawa lagi, ini pasti Yunho, kekasihya yang babo itu._

_ Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan menemukan tuxedo berwarna putih disana, Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia menyuruh Yoochun dan Junsu menunggunya selama dia berganti pakaian._

_ Jaejoong mengenakan tux itu dan mengagumi pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca, dia terlihat seperti malaikat. Yunho, ah dia sangat mencintai lelaki itu._

_ Jaejoong lalu mengikuti Yoochun dan Junsu ke sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Yoochun dan Junsu duduk di depan dan Jaejoong duduk di belakang. Ketika mereka sampai, Yoochun menjadi gentleman membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang gedung di depannya, Seoul restaurant ,ini adalah restoran yang sangat mahal._

_ "Dia sudah menunggu anda di dalam, Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Kata Junsu saat ia menuntun jalan ke dalam restoran._

_ Didalamnya bagai surga bagi Jaejoong. Ratusan lilin merah dapat terlihat dan suara piano yang menghanyutkan terdengar. Jaejoong melihat siapa yang memainkan piano itu, orang yang sangat dicintainya, kekasihnya Jung Yunho. Jaejoong hanya dapat berdiri disana, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yunho lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong._

_ "Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau mengambil hatiku, saat itu aku tahuaku sudah menemukan satu-satunya orang tepat untukku. Seseorang yang aku inginkan untuk menghabiskan hidup bersama, seseorang yang kuingin menjadi tua bersamaku. Surga sudah mengirimkan malaikatnya untukku."_

_ "Selamat ulang tahun, baby."_

_ Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, ia terisak, masih di posisi yang sama, Yunho menghapus air matanya dengan gentle._

_ "Air mata tidak pas dengan wajahmu, baby." Kata Yunho. "Aku mencintaimu."_

_ "Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Jaejoong._

_ Yunho lalu mengajak Jaejoong ke meja yang terletak di tengah-tengah restoran. Mereka mulai makan dengan suasana romantis, Yunho terus mengucapkan kata-kata manis pada Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu memerah malu._

_ Tapi setelah makan malam itu selesai, Yunho berlutut di samping Jaejoong, dan lagi suara piano yang melodius dan romantis bisa didengar, kali ini, Yoochun dan Junsu memainkannya bersama._

_Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong intens._

_ "Aku tahu aku tidak sempurna, seseorang sepertimu lebih pantas dengan sesorang yang lebih baik dariku, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku jatuh cinta padamu, terlalu dalam dan keras. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat ketika aku bangun di pagi hari. Aku ingin melindungimu, menjadi tua bersamamu disampingku. Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah, Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kata Yunho sambil membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang tadi digenggamnya erat, dia menutup matanya, menunggu jawaban Jaejoong._

_ Jaejoong menatap cincin yang sangat indah dalam kotak itu. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, tak bisa mempercayai kalau kekasihnya melamarnya, di hari ulang tahunnya, ini pasti kado terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya._

_ "Yunho-ah, buka matamu, kumohon, aku ingin kau melihat wajahku." Pinta Jaejoong dan Yunho mebuka matanya, menatap balik pada mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya._

_ "Aku mencintaimu." Kata Jaejoong dan mengangguk. "Dan ya, aku mau." Jaejoong tersenyum._

_ Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya, mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong berulang-ulang._

_ "Aku janji, kau takkan menyesali ini, cintaku. Aku akan mencintaimu selama aku hidup, bahkan setelahnya. Aku takkan membiarkanmu menangis dan aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu, selamanya. Terima kasih, baby."_

_ Yunho lalu mengambil cincin dan menyelipkannya di jari Jaejoong._

_ "Aku mencintaimu, baby." Katanya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Jaejoong penuh cinta._

_ Yoochun dan Junsu melihat satu sama lain dan tersenyum, bahagia untuk sahabat mereka._

_ Aku lebih mencintaimu, Yunho, aku lebih mencintaimu, kata Jaejoong dalam hati._

_._

_._

Jaejoong terbangun dan bernafas dengan berat, menyadari jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya. Ia bermimpi lagi lalu ia melihat ke tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat foto pernikahannya. Kenapa ia harus bermimpi tentang hari itu? Hari dimana Yunho melamarnya? Kenapa?

.

.

.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Kim anna shinotsuke, snow drop 1272, ifa p arunda, luthfieannha aryhanhiiey, iru iru g, vic89, chibiechan01, min, Taeripark, jae sekundes, 3kjj, elmaesteryosephine, yoon Hyunwoon, Kim Eun Seob, Nyonya Park, magnaeris, NickeYJcassie, leeChunnie, KimShippo, ilma, YuyaLoveSungmin and guests :))**

**.**

**Berhubung hari libur, saya update lagi,**

**makasih banyak buat reviewnya kemaren, review lagi ne^^**

**.**

**Thank you**

**.**

**KimJaeYoungie**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, ia mencoba tenang dan mengambil nafas panjang.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja,_ kata Jaejoong menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat gugup, dia tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho meminta untuk bertemu dengannya, terlebih lagi di restoran tempat ia melamar Jaejoong. Berbagai skenario berseliweran dalam pikirannya. Apa akhirnya Yunho kembali mengingatnya? Bagaimana bila Yunho meminta maaf dan meminta Jaejoong kembali padanya? Bagaimana bila... Hatinya berdebar kencang, Jaejoong tersenyum atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu dan sekali lagi mengecek penampilannya di depan cermin.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat ibunya dan ibu Changmin di ruang keluarga, ia menyapa mereka dengan mencium pipi kedua wanita itu.

"Aigoo, Muwon-ah, kau terlihat sangat cantik, apa kau akan pergi kencan?" Nyonya Shim menggodanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tapi menggelengkan kepala cantiknya.

"Aniya, ahjumma. Aku hanya punya sesuatu yang harus kulakukan hari ini."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Ummanya bertanya, ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi ia yakin kalau ia tidak menyukai perasaannya.

"Restoran Seoul." Kata Jaejoong yang melihat ke jam tangannya, dia akan terlambat jika ia tidak pergi sekarang.

"Umma, ahjumma, aku pergi." Dan lagi-lagi ia mencium pipi keduanya.

Nyonya Cha hanya dapat duduk disana, memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian menoleh pada sahabat baiknya.

"Hubungi Changmin, suruh ia menyusul Muwon ke restoran Seoul."

Nyonya Shim kelihatan mengerti dan langsung menelepon Changmin, setelah beberapa menit bicara dengan anaknya dan membujuknya bawa hal ini berhubungan dengan Muwon, Changmin setuju untuk pergi kesana secepatnya.

"Changmin akan segera kesana," Nyonya Shim berkata setelah mematikan teleponnya. "Apa ada yang salah, Eunhye-ah?" Tanyanya pada Nyonya Cha.

"Aku tidak tahu Mina-ya. Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu, aku hanya ingin Muwon aman."

Nyonya Shim mengangguk dan memeluk temannya yang cemas itu dengan erat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Changmin akan segera menyusul kesana."

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri depan restoran, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Yoochun, Junsu dan Yunho menyiapkan semua untuknya empat tahun yang lalu, tapi ia menyingkirkan kenangan itu, dalam perjalanannya kemari, ia sudah menyiapkan diri. Ia merasa konyol sudah memikirkan hal-hal tadi sebelumnya.

Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke restoran dan melihat Yunho sudah menunggunya, Jaejoong menenangkan hatinya dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan menyadari kalau Yunho menghindari melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, _ini tidak akan bagus_, pikirnya.

"Apa kau makan sesuatu? Aku sudah memesankan wine untuk kita."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak minum alkohol, Yunho-ssi." Kata Jaejoong dan yang benar saja, Wine untuk makan siang?

"Ah aku tidak tahu ,maaf. Jadi apa kau ingin memesan yang la..."

"Cukup basa-basinya, aku tidak datang kesini untuk makan. Kau bilang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Yunho menyeringai kecil.

"Tanpa basa-basi ternyata. Aku akan takut jika kau memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia bisnis." Katanya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Katanya.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya, sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan maaf Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Dia memang sempat berpikir konyol tentang kemungkinan Yunho meminta maaf tapi ia tidak berpikir kalau itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku sangat jahat sebelumnya, seorang brengsek atau bahkan lebih buruk. Kau tidak pantas menerima apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Yunho terdengar tulus, dia memang merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu akan sulit bagimu untuk menerima permintaan maafku, aku sendiri takkan memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakitiku dengan mudah." Yunho menuundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan semua ini." Kesal Jaejoong. Itu membuatnya kesal, cara Yunho meminta maaf padanya. Mengapa Yunho meminta maaf? Untuk apa?

Yunho kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu, ia memberikan sebuah amplop coklat dan meminta Jaejoong untuk membukanya.

Jaejoong membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas dari dalamnya, ia membacanya dan tertawa kecil, tawanya terdengar sangat palsu, masam...

"Jadi untuk ini kau memintaku datang kesini, untuk menandatangani surat cerai kita?"

Yunho merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat mata Jaejoong, mata yang penuh rasa sakit, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Jaejoong menahan air matanya, ia takkan membiarkan dirinya menangis di depan Yunho, tidak, ia harus kuat, ia melihat tanda tangan Yunho sudah tertera di kertas tersebut dan hatinya terluka lagi. Menusuknya, begitu dalam.

Sungguh ironis, dia pernah merasakan semua kebahagiaan di dunia di tempat ini, tapi ia juga kehilangannya di tempat ini. Ironis...

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas itu, mereka melihat satu sama lain dan Jaejoong mengambil bolpoint yang ada di atas meja, ia menutup matanya.

_Jika aku menandatangani ini, semuanya akan berakhir... Ceritaku denganmu akan berakhir disini, tidak akan ada yang mengikat kita lagi. Yunho, rasanya sangat sekali, apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menandatanganinya? Pinta aku untuk berhenti Yunho-ah, kumohon, kumohon... Katakan padaku kalau semua ini kesalahan, katakan padaku ini hanya lelucon, kumohon hentikan aku..._

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat kertas yang ada di depannya.

_Kenapa, Yunho? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?_

Jaejoong menandatangani kertas itu dan mengembalikannya pada Yunho.

_Disini. Akhir dari cerita kita, cerita kita yang pernah indah yang yang kau akhiri dengan kejamnya. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah._

"Aku pergi, sekarang." Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya tapi Yunho menghentikannya.

"Tunggu." Katanya dan kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kau datang?"

Jaejoong melarang dirinya sendiri untuk menangis, menjerit dan memukul orang yang ada di depannya.

_Kenapa kau sangat kejam padaku, Yunho-ah? Apa tak cukup kau membuatku menandatangani surat cerai disini? Sekarang kau memberikan undangan pesta pertunanganmu dengan wanita itu? Disini, di tempat ini... Kau sangat kejam, Yunho-ah, apa kau tak kasihan padaku? Tidak bisakah kau melihat betapa terlukanya aku? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?_

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jaejoong bertanya.

Jaejoong mengaihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong, _mata itu..._

"Apa sekarang kau bahagia?"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan Jaejoong mulai berjalan meninggalkan orang yang dulunya adalah suaminya itu.

"Jaejoong, apa kau akan datang?" Yunho bertanya sekali lagi.

Jaejoong berhenti berjalan tapi tak berbalik, air mata sudah memenuhi matanya. Hari itu, hari pertunangan itu adalah hari yang sama dengan keberangkatan Jaejoong ke Amerika.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan Korea hari itu." Dan dengan itu Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari restoran itu.

Jaejoong menabrak dada seseorang di dekat restoran dan ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat senyum tulus yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Muwon-ah? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Muwon-ah?"

Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya menangis di dada hyungnya, dia mengeluarkan semuanya dengan air mata itu, rasa tersiksanya, ia mengeluarkan semuanya, kemarahannya yang tersembunyi...

"Semua sudah berakhir di antara kami. Semuanya sudah berakhir."

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho menutup matanya, mengingat pertanyaan terakhir dari Jaejoong kepadanya.

_Apa aku bahagia? Apa aku bahagia sekarang?_

Yunho merasa aneh, ia tak bisa melupakan tatapan di mata Jaejoong, mata itu... Mata yang penuh kesakitan, Jaejoong terluka. Yunho yakin tentang itu. Dia merasa kosong, ia merasa ia baru saja membuat kesalahan terbesar di hidupnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin merobek kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

Hatinya mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan, ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan Jaejoong menandatangani kertas ini, ia seharusnya menghentikannya. Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia hanya bisa menatap namja cantik itu, menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana Jaejoong menandatangani kertas ini. Dan hatinya terluka...

Yunho lalu mengambil undangan itu, kenapa aku memberikan ini padanya? Apa aku benar-benar ingin ia datang? Atau aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya?

_"Apa kau sekarang bahagia?"_

Pertanyaan Jaejoong sekali lagi menyelinap ke pikirannya.

Tidak, aku sama sekali tak bahagia, ini semua kesalahan...

Yunho berdiri dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Jaejoong, ia harus mengatakan kalau mereka membuat kesalahan. Ia harus...

Apa yang dilihat Yunho membuatnya mematung di tempatnya, Jaejoong ada disana, di pelukan lelaki lain. Yunho tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas tapi ia bisa mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sepertinya tampan dan kaya, lelaki itu menepuk kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut dan Jaejoong memeluk lelaki itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Yunho ingin menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari lelaki itu, memukul laki-laki itu karena berani memeluk Jaejoong seperti itu, tapi kemudian Yunho melihat surat cerai yang ada di tangannya.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti itu, ia tidak punya hak, ia bukanlah suami Jaejoong lagi. Ia bisa merasa air mata membanjiri matanya.

_Kami adalah orang asing sekarang..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Changmin membiarkan Jaejoong tidur di tempat tidurnya, Jaejoong tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya sehingga Changmin menelepon orangtua Jaejoong dan memberitahu mereka kalau Jaejoong sedang bersamanya dan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tahu kalau ia berbohong, Jaejoong terluka begitu dalam, bahakan dalam tidurnya sekalipun, air mata tak dapat berhenti mengalir dari matanya. _Broken..._

Changmin menghela nafas dan duduk di samping tubuh Jaejoong, ia menghapus air mata dari pipi Jaejoong.

"Muwon-ah..."

Lagi-lagi kristal bening mengalir dari mata yang tertutup itu dan Changmin merasa hatinya terluka juga.

_Malaikatku sedang terluka. He is broken, My broken angel..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Pendek ya? _

_Maaf, saya lagi sibuk :(_

_Tapi weekend ini saya free jd saya usahain buat lagi2 ngegabungin dua chapter jadi satu^^_

_Makasih banget yang udah review kemaren!_

_._

_Kim anna shinotsuke : Iya, memang si Yunppa itu bodoh banget!_

_jae sekundes : Saya semangat kok, tapi author aslinya lagi lesu :( lagi ada masalah katanya T_T_

_cindyshim07 : Lho, kalo Jaemma nikah sm Changmin, beruang ngamuk lho._

_luthfieannha aryhanhiiey : LOL XD rasanya si prof. Choi itu Choi Siwon deh, soalnya Choi Seunghyun itu bakalan jadi temen Jaemma._

_Lady Ze : Met datang kembali! Wah apa alasannya? Dia gak inget -_-"_

_min : Dia langsung cerai sm Jaemma T-T_

_Nyonya Park : According to the real author, Yunjae akan bersatu tapi prosesnya akan agak lama dan berliku -_-"_

_ichigo song : iya, kasian Jaemma T_T_

_vic89 : tebakan anda benar! (jrengjreng)_

_yjnokokoro : iya, emang ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu. akan diceritakan di chap2 berikutnya._

_CuteCat88 : di cerita ini aslinya Yunho tuh romantis banget T_T sekarang dianya lagi bodoh aja :(_

_yoon HyunWoon : Ini lama ya? Mian. Lagi agak sibuk :(_

_3kjj : Emang sekarang Yunho belum menderita, tapi di chap2 selanjutnya dia akan disiksa fuh..._

_vianashim : the real author bilang makasih LOL XD Iya, ada yang terjadi :(_

_NickeYJcassie : Iya, dasar Yunho Babo!_

_NaeAizawa : Wah, jalan ceritanya ketebak banget ya?_

_magnaeris :Yoosu is real (plak)_

_Kim Eun Seob : ...huwaaaaa..._

_Casshipper Jung : Iya, dia ngasih surat cerai di resto itu :(_

_De : Jangan dicincang, kita keroyok aja rame-rame :3_

_ilma : Saya akan usaha buat update lebih cepat, tapi saya lagi agak sibuk :(_

_christyy : Thanks :3_

_alwaysyunjae : Mian, mereka cerai tp meraka akan bersatu kembali hoho^^_

_naomics : Akan segera dilakukan!_

_simijewels : Iya, ntar diceritain di flashback. Saya juga sebenernya juga gak tega. Real authornya kejam huwaaaaaa..._

_Zheyra Sky : Loh jangan jambak Ahra, emang dia salah apa? (lihat wajahnya juga udah salah (plak))) _

_Thank you reviewnya^^_

_N sekali lagi maaf kalo pendek_

_KimJaeYoungie^^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Painful Love  
**

**Pairing : Yunjae, slight Jaemin, yoosu.**

**Dislaimer : This ff is not mine. FF ini merupakan terjemahan dari fanfic berjudul 'Painful Love' di Asianfanfics  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

_ Rasanya terlalu sakit, Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hatiku terasa perih. Apa yang mesti kulakukan? Yunho-ah, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku? Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku merasakan sakit dan semua penderitaan ini? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku dengan mudahnya dan membuangku seperti ini? Aku merasa kosong, Yunho-ah. Rasanya sulit sekali... Dadaku terasa sakit, air mata lagi-lagi mengalir turun dari mataku, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya... Bahkan mengambil nafas pun sekarang rasanya sangat sesak... Aku merasa seperti dalam keadaan kritis, apa aku harus mati, untuk menghentikan perasaan ini? Kenapa kau berhenti mencintaiku? Kenapa?_

Jaejoong menatap cincin yang ada di tangannya, cincin pernikahan yang selalu disimpannya dalam saku, ia mengerjapkan matanya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Hatinya sakit, ia memukul dadanya berulang-ulang, ia pikir hal itu dapat membantu menyembuhkan apa yang dirasakannya didalam, ia memukul dadanya, semakin lama semakin keras, rasanya sakit, tapi yang dirasakannya di dalam jauh lebih buruk_, it's hurts... so much..._

"Muwon-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Changmin yang datang membawa makanan untuk Jaejoong, meletakkan nampan diatas meja dan mencoba menghentikan Jaejoong. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong tidak bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi.

Jaejoong mencoba melawan tapi Changmin lebih kuat darinya, akhirnya ia menyerah dan air matanya kembali mengalir turun, ia menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara. Changmin melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan memeluk laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu, memerangkap tangan Jaejoong diantara tubuh mereka. Terasa menyakitkan baginya melihat malaikatnya seperti ini, sudah dua hari sejak ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong di depan restoran itu dan melihat Jaejoong menangis. Jaejoong menolak untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan menginap di rumah Changmin. Ia menolak makan dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak hari itu.

"Muwon-ah, kau harus makan, ne." Changmin mencoba membujuk malaikatnya untuk makan, setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Tapi ia masih belum mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap cincin yang ada di tangannya, memainkan benda itu.

Changmin tidak tahan melihatnya..

_Apa yang dilakukannya padamu, angel?_

_ "_Muwon-ah, ini sudah dua hari, kau harus makan sesuatu... Ka akan sakit jika terus begini, Muwon-ah." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak mengacuhkannya, ia masih memainkan cincin yang ada di tangannya, ia terus memutar cincin itu dan menatapnya.

_Cincin itu..._

Changmin merebut cincin itu dan melemparkannya menjauh, Jaejoong melebarkan matanya karena tindakan hyungnya, ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyeret tubuh lemahnya untuk mencari cincin yang dilemparkan oleh hyungnya tadi.

Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah menemukan cincin itu, cincin pernikahannya, cincin itu sangat penting baginya, itu diberikan oleh Yunho di hari pernikahan mereka, ia tidak dapat kehilangannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Muwon-ah, hentikan." Changmin mencoba menghentikan Jaejoong untuk mencari cincinnya, ia memeluk tubuh lemah Jaejoong untuk membuat tubuhnya bangkit dari lantai.

"Tidak, aku harus menemukan cincin itu, aku tidak bisa kehilangannnya..." Jaejoong kembali berusaha mencari cincin yang penting itu di lantai.

"MUWON-AH! KUBILANG BERHENTI!" Changmin berteriak dan membuat Jaejoong membeku dalam pelukannya.

"APA KAU PIKIR IA PEDULI PADAMU? JIKA IA PEDULI PADAMU, IA TAKKAN MEMBIARKANMU MERASAKAN SAKIT DAN PENDERITAAN SEPERTI INI. JIKA IA MENCINTAIMU, IA TIDAK AKAN MENYAKITIMU DAN MEMBUATMU MENANGIS SEPERTI INI. BERHENTI MENCARI SESUATU DARI MASA LALU. HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

Jaejoong tetap menangis tanpa suara.

_Tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan hyung, hatiku... Aku tidak bisa bernafas... _

"Muwon-ah." Changmin menangkap tubuh malaikatnya yang jatuh pingsan. Air matanya mengancam turun, ia sakit melihat keadaan malaikatnya. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong. Terlihat lebih pucat dari biasa dan wajahnya semakin kurus. Ia membawa tubuh Jaejoong bridal style dan meletakkan di atas tempat tidur.

Changmin mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menatap benda yang ada di tangannya.

Itu adalah cincin yang pura-pura ia lemparkan tadi.

"Apa ini sangat sulit bagimu, _Angel_?"

.

.

.

* * *

Jung Jihye sampai di depan rumah oppanya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia seharusnya kembali ke korea bersama kedua orangtuanya tapi ia memaksa untuk datang lebih awal untuk mengejutkan kakak dan kakak iparnya. Ia menatap rumah itu sebentar.

_Tidak ada cahaya? Apa Jaejoong oppa tidak ada di rumah?_

Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menghubungi kakak iparnya sebelumnya, sekarang dia ada disini tanpa ada orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia mencoba menelepon oppanya tapi tak ada yang mengangkatnya.

_Mungkin Yunho oppa sedang sibuk..._

Ia mencoba menghubungi kakak iparnya tapi mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Telepon genggamnya kakak iparnya dimatikan.

Akhirnya, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi sahabat baik oppanya.

Jihye lega ketika teleponnya diangkat pada dering pertama.

"Junsu oppa..."

_"Ah, Jihye-ah."_

"Oppa, apa Jaejoong oppa ada bersamamu? Aku ada di depan rumah Yunho oppa sekarang tapi seperti disini tidak ada orang." Jihye menjelaskan.

Sunyi untuk sejenak.

_"Yunho tidak memberitahumu?"_

"Memberitahukanku apa?" tanya Jihye, bingung.

Ia bisa mendengar Junsu oppa mengumpat di seberang sana dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di dadanya, rasa takut...

"Oppa, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tunggu disitu, Jihye-ah. Aku akan menjemputmu dalam sepuluh menit." Junsu lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Yunho mencoba berkonsentrasi pada rapat, ia benar-benar mencoba tapi pikirannya selalu melayang kembali ke adegan yang terjadi restoran Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu. Jari tangannya mengepal saat mengingat seseorang yang memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat mesra, siapa lelaki itu? Apa Jaejoong berselingkuh dibelakangnya selama ini? Apa Jaejoong akan meninggalkan Korea bersama laki-laki itu? Tapi kenapa ia harus marah? Apa ia... cemburu? Ia mengingat ekspresi yang ada di wajah Jaejoong, ekspresi terlukanya. Yunholah yang menyebabkan hal tersebut. Ratusan pertanyaan bermain di benaknya, ia bahkan tak menyadari namanya dipanggil oleh stafnya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Tuan Jung." Asistennya mencoba mengembalikan perhatian bosnya.

"Oh maaf, aku tadi sedang memikirkan hal lain." Kata Yunho tapi staf-stafnya hanya tertawa kecil seperti mengetahui dengan jelas apa alasan ia melamun tadi.

"Anda pasti memikirkan istri anda lagi, Tuan Jung." Salah satu staf menggodanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Jung. Hanya satu jam lagi dan anda bisa kembali ke istri anda." Staf yang lain berkata membuat semua orang tertawa di ruangan itu.

Yunho melihat mereka bingung. _Apa-apaan?_

"Kami sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Sebenarnya, sudah lama kami tidak melihat anda melamaun seperti tadi lagi. Kami senang bisa melihat anda seperti tadi sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa anda, apalagi sejak kami mendengar gosip tentang anda dan putri tuan Kwon. Tapi kami percaya pada anda, tuan Jung. Anda tentu takkan melakukan hal seperti itu pada istri yang sangat anda cintai." Asistennya menambahkan.

Dan wajah Yunho berubah merah.

_Mengapa mereka semua berpikiran seperti itu? Aku takkan melakukan hal seperti itu pada istri yang sangat aku cintai? Bagaimana sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Jaejoong sebelumnya sehingga semua orang berpikiran seperti itu? Tapi mereka salah, sangat salah, aku sudah menyakitinya... dengan dalam..._

.

.

.

* * *

Jiye tak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya, Junsu sudah menceritakan semua kepadanya. Jihye tahu tentang perilaku Yunho yang berubah terhadap kakak iparnya sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi tapi meminta Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan rumah saat Jaejoong oppanya sedang sakit sudah keterlaluan. Dan lagi, Yunho mempunyai orang lain? Ketika ia masih menikah dengan Jaejoong? Tidak bisa diterima. Dan Yunho ingin menceraikannya... Jihye merasa sangat marah dan kasihan pada kakak iparnya. Bagaimana seseorang berubah begitu drastis setelah kehilangan ingatannya.

"Jadi, dimana Jaejoong oppa sekarang?" Tanya Jihye pada Junsu, Junsu hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong beberapa hari ini tapi tidak mendapat hasil. Ia tidak tahu dimana Jaejoong tinggal, ia tahu Jaejoong tinggal dengan keluarganya tapi Jaejoong tidak memberitahunya secara detil.

"Ia tinggal dengan keluarganya sekarang." Jawab Junsu, membuat Jihye semakin bingung.

"Bukannya Jaejoong oppa itu yatim-piatu?" tanya Jihye lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa begitu ketingggalan? Dia hanya pergi ke Jepang beberapa bulan.

Junsu lalu menceritakan kembali cerita Jaejoong dan membuat Jihye tetap diam tentang informasi itu, termasuk pada Yunho dan akhirnya memberitahunya tentang rencana Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika.

Jihye adalah teman Jaejoong di kampus, tentu ia mengetahui dengan jelas bakat Jaejoong dalam musik dan bagaimana ia merelakan mimpinya begitu saja karena ia ingin bersama Yunho. Ia merasa terluka, bagaimanapun, ia masih mempunyai perasaan untuk Jaejoong.

Jihye pergi untuk mengonfrontasi kakaknya, ia harus menghentikan kakaknya agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya nanti. Kakaknya tidak boleh bercerai, tidak, bagaimana bila kakaknya mengingat semuanya kembali? Dan Jaejoong oppa sudah meninggalkannya... Tidak, ia harus menghentikan hal tersebut.

Jihye mencoba menghubungi kakak iparnya lagi dan merasa sangat lega ketika seseorang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Oppa."

Sunyi...

"Oppa, Jaejoong oppa..."

_"Jihye-ah..."_

"Jaejoong oppa, kau tidak apa-apa?"

_"Rasanya sakit, Jihye-ah..."_

"Oppa..."

_"Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"Oppa, dengar. Aku takkan membiarkanmu dan Yunho oppa bercerai, ia tidak akan melakukannya, okay..."

_"Tapi ia sudah melakukannya. Kami sudah menandatangani surat cerai kami. Aku bukanlah istrinya lagi, dia sudah menceraikanku..."_

_"Ia mengingkari janjinya, dia bilang ia takkan membiarkanku menangis, dia bilang ia akan melindungiku, dia bilang ia akan mencintaiku selamanya... tapi ia bohong, dia bohong Jihye-ah..."_

Dan telepon itu putus begitu saja, Jihye menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, ia bisa merasakan penderitaan Jaejoong dari suaranya, dari nada suaranya yang terdengar, tanpa kehidupan... Bagaimana bisa kakaknya melakukan ini pada Jaejoong oppa? Bagaimana bisa?

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Muwon-ah, siapa itu?" Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong yang berada di tempat tidur. Jaejoong berbicara di telepon tapi lalu menonaktifkannya lagi. Changmin merasa penasaran, apa laki-laki itu lagi? Orang yang sudah menghancurkan hati _angel_nya?

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya, ia merasakan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya dingin, dingin sekali...

Jaejoong menaikkan selimut tebalnya, tapi ia masih merasa sangat kedinginan, tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Muwon-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja, ia kedinginan..._

"Dingin, hyung. Dingin sekali..."

"Dingin?" Changmin menyentuh dahi _angel_nya dan mengumpat. Dahinya sangat panas, terbakar

Changmin lalu mengangkat tubuh angelnya, ia harus membawa angelnya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan bosmu sekarang." Kata Jihye pada sekretaris Yunho setelah ia sampai di kantor kakaknya. Ia ingin memukul kepala kakaknya yang bodoh dan membuatnya sadar.

"Tuan Jung masih menghadiri rapat staf, nona Jung." Go Ahra, sekretaris Yunho berkata dengan senyum gugup, ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin menemuinya secepatnya." Kata Jihye keras kepala, ia tak pernah menyukai sekretaris Yunho.

"Anda bisa menunggu di dalam kantornya, nona, saya akan memberitahu tuan Jung bahwa anda menunggu di dalam." Kata Go Ahra.

Jihye hanya memutar matanya dan masuk ke dalam kantor kakaknya, ia menenangkan dirinya saat melihat sebuah lukisan tergantung di dinding menggantikan foto pernikahan kakaknya. Ia duduk di kursi nyaman kakaknya dan lagi-lagi menenangkan dirinya saat melihat tak satupun foto Jaejoong mendekorasi meja Yunho.

Bagaimana bisa kakaknya berubah begitu banyak? Bagaimana?

Jihye menutup matanya dan suara Jaejoong yang tanpa kehidupan terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

.

_Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_._

Jihye dapat merasakan air matanya membanjiri matanya, ia bisa merasakan perasaan Jaejoong sekarang, terluka, rusak... Dan yang membuat hal itu terasa lebih buruk, kakaknyalah yang membuat Jaejoong merasakan semua kesakitan itu... Kakaknya yang ia tahu sangat mencintai Jaejoong di masa lalu, kakaknya... Dia membuka dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah gambar, fotonya dan foto Jaejoong saat mereka masih di universitas. Ia mengelus wajah Jaejoong, ia masih mencintai Jaejoong... Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, ia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan perasaannya. Ia menaruh kembali foto itu saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Jihye-ah." Yunho tersenyum saat melihat adik perempuannya duduk diatas kursinya, ia merentangkan tangannya tapi Jihye hanya duduk disana, menatapnya dengan... benci? Yunho memutuskan untuk menghampiri adiknya tapi adiknya berdiri lebih dahulu dan berjalan kearahnya.

Jihye tidak percaya kakaknya masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu, bagaimana bisa? Ketika seseorang terluka karenanya? Jihye menampar wajah kakaknya keras, membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Jihye-ah!" Teriak Yunho saat merasakan perih di pipinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau?" Jihye bergetar marah. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada Jaejoong oppa? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Yunho hanya menatap Jihye yang sibuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf." Yunho berbisik pelan.

Jihye sangat ingin memukul kakaknya lagi. Maaf? Setelah semua yang diakukannya. Maaf?

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Jihye bertnya pada kakaknya.

Yunho terdiam,teringat pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya keluar dari bibir adiknya.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Jihye, ia mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan itu tapi tidak mau menjawabnya, Ia berjalan ke kursinya dan duduk disana.

"Jaejoong oppa akan meninggalkan Korea untuk melanjutkan studinya." Jihye memberitahu dan Yunho mengingat kata-kata Jaejoong.

.

"_Aku akan meninggalkan Korea hari itu."_

.

"Oppa, apa kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana bila suatu hari kau ingat padanya? Bagaimana bila suatu hari semua memori tentangnya membanjiri pikiranmu, membuatmu mengingat cintamu padanya tapi ia sudah pergi."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Junsu oppa berkata kemungkinan Jaejoong oppa tidak akan kembali ke Korea lag dan aku mengerti alasannya." Lanjut Jihye. "Jika seseorang yang kau cintai melupakanmu, mempunyai orang lain, melukaimu terus-menerus hanya untuk menceraikanmu, kau akan ingin melupakan semuanya dan memulai awal yang baru."

"Mungkin ia sudah memulainya." Yunho tertawa masam saat mengingat tentang Jaejoong dan lelaki yang memeluknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jihye bertanya kesal, kakaknya adalah seorang brengsek yang tak punya hati.

"Dia tidak se-innocent itu, Jihye-ah. Ia sudah mempunyai orang lain untuk menggantikanku." Dan hatinya teremas dengan pikiran Jaejoong bersanding dengan orang lain.

"Jaejoong oppa bukan orang yang seperti itu!" Jihye membela Jaejoong, ia mengena Jaejoong, ia takkan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu, bagaimana bisa kakaknya menuduh Jaejoong yang bukan-bukan.

"Well, mungkin saja ia bukan orang yang seperti itu tapi semuanya sudah terlambat Jihye-ah, kami sudah bercerai dan aku akan bertunangan dengan Boa segera."

Jihye melebarkan matanya saat kakaknya memberikan undangan pertunangannya dan Boa.

"Oppa, kau... kau tidak memberikan ini pada Jaejoong oppa, kan?" Ia merinding akan pikiran itu.

"Aku sudah mengundangnya tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa datang." Yunho berkata jujur.

"Kau tidak punya hati, oppa." Kata Jihye, ia melempar undangan itu ke wajah kakaknya. "Dan kuharap kau bahagia dengan ular itu tapi ingat kata-kataku dengan jelas. Kau akan menyesali ini dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengingatkanmu temtang semua ini." Kutuk Jihye dan berjalan mengeluarkan kantor Yunho.

Yunho mengambil undangan itu dari lantai dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

_Mungkin aku sudah menyesalinya, Jihye-ah..._

.

.

.

* * *

_"Jaejoong-ah, apa yang sedang kau masak?" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menciumi leher Jaejoong berulang kali._

_ "Hentikan Yunho, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat melihat Yunho memberengut lucu, ia menoleh menghadapi suaminya dan mencium bibir suaminya yang tadi mengerucut sekilas._

_ "I love you baby." Kata Yunho sambil menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaejoong._

_ "I love you more."_

_._

_._

_ "Baby, aku sudah pulang."_

_ "Selamat datang, Yunho-yah. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membantu melepaskan jas dari tubuh tegap suaminya._

_ "Ehm, belum, aku ingin makan masakan lezat buatanmu, baby."_

_ "Aku akan menghangatkannya sebentar, mandilah dulu." Kata Jaejoong dan berjalan ke dapur tapi Yunho menarik tangannya dan memeluknya._

_ "Tapi aku masih merindukanmu, baby. Bagaimana bila... mandi bersama?" Yunho membisikkan kat-kata terakhirnya dan meniup-niupkan udara ke telinga Jaejoong._

_ "Pervert..." kata Jaejoong, pipinya memerah._

_ "Hanya milikmu..." Yunho lalu menarik istrinya yang cantik itu ke dalam kamar mandi._

_._

_._

_ "Baby, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho bertanya cemas saat melihat Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur._

_ Jaejoong terbatuk kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya._

_ "Aku baik-baik saja, Yunho. Pergilah, aku akan meminta Jihye atau Junsu untuk menemaniku nanti."_

_ Yunho menaruh tangannya di dahi Jaejoong._

_ "Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di tempat kerja jika kau sakit seperti ini. Aku akan meminta pak Lee untuk mengurus masalah kantor hari ini."_

_ "Tapi, Yunho, kau harus pergi bekerja."_

_ "Hey, aku ini CEO, dan aku lebih mencintai istriku yang cantik ini daripada perusahaan. Mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpaku satu hari. Jadi sekarang, biarkan aku yang menjagamu." Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong penuh cinta._

_ "Aku mencintaimu, Yunho."_

_ "Aku lebih mencintaimu, baby."_

_._

_._

_ Jaejoong menangis saat melihat suaminya terbaring tak sadar di ranjang rumah sakit. Mereka berkata kalau Yunho mengalami kecelakaan saat menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mabuk seperti itu? Yunho mengalami cedera di kepalanya dan Jaejoong merasa ingin pingsan. Ia memegang kotak di tangannya dengan erat. Ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, dan Jaejoong secara rahasia merencanakan kejutan untuk Yunho tapi Yunho mengalami kecelakaan. Ia mencium tangan suaminya berulang kali._

_ "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Yunho-ah, aku mencintaimu..."_

_._

_._

_ "Yunho, kau sudah bangun." Jaejoong menangis dan memeluk suaminya erat tapi ia didorong dengan kasar._

_ "Siapa kau? Dan mengapa aku ada disini?"_

_ "Yunho-yah, ini Jaejoong, istrimu. Apa kau tak ingat padanya?" Nyonya Jung bertanya pada Yunho tapi Yunho hanya mentap Jaejoong dengan kebencian._

_ "Istriku? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Suruh ia pergi."_

_ "Yunho, ini aku Jaejoong." Sekali lagi Jaejoong mencoba untuk menghampiri suaminya._

_ "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, pergi, kepalaku sakit."_

_._

_._

_ "Yunho, kau harus makan, aku sudah memasakkan makanan favoritmu." Jaejoong tersenyum kepada suaminya._

_ "Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Aku tidak suka padamu, ini pasti sebuah kesalahan saat aku menikah denganmu.'_

_ "Tapi... tapi kau harus makan Yunho..."_

_ Yunho menepis kotak yang ada di tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar dan menyebabkan makanannya berserakan di lantai._

_ "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_

_._

_. _

_ "Sibuk menjual dirimu, gay menjijikkan?"_

_ "Yunho-ah."_

_ "Jangan berani-berani menyebut namaku. Tidak heran aku bisa sangat membencimu, aku tidak bisa percaya kalau aku menikah dengan seorang pelacur. Pelacur menjijikkan."_

_ "Aku bukan pelacur!"_

_ "Kau menikmati malam bersamanya hah, gay menjijikkan? Berapa dia membayarmu?"_

_ "Berhenti, Yunho. Berhenti. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Aku terkena dem..."_

_ "Aku tidak peduli, ok. Aku lelah mendengar ocehanmu dan melihat wajahmu yang menjijikkan itu, aku ingin bercerai. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!"_

_._

_._

_ "Kau mau pergi kemana, Yunho?"_

_ "Ini bukan urusanmu, dasar gay menjijikkan! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menggangguku. Kau tidak hanya menjijikkan tapi juga sangat mengganggu. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?_

_Mati..._

_Mungkin kematian tidak sesakit ini, Yunho-ah..._

_Mungkin kau akan sangat bahagia, jika aku benar-benar mati..._

_Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?_

_._

_._

_ Jaejoong melihat seseorang tersenyum padanya, Yunho? Jaejoong menghampirinya._

_ "Yunho..." Ia mencoba menggapai sosok itu, tapi sosok semakin menjauh, ia berlari, mencoba mendekat pada Yunho tapi ia tidak bisa..._

_ Seorang wanita datang menghampirinya dan tersenyum mengejek._

_ "Kau sangat bodoh, Jaejoong." Katanya. Boa..._

_ Ia berjalan ke arah Yunho dan memeluk lelaki itu, Yunho tersenyum manis padanya, dan sosok-sosok itu menjauh dari Jaejoong._

_ Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak, Yunho mencintainya, tidak... "Yunho!" Jaejoong berlari lagi dan kali ini Yunho menoleh dan berjalan menghampirinya._

_ "Yunho." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho. "Yunho, kumohon ingat aku, aku mencintaimu, Yunho, aku mencintaimu..."_

_ "Kau ingin aku mengingatmu?" Yunho bertanya padanya._

_ Jaejoong mengangguk._

_ "Mungkin kau harus mati dulu..."_

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia bernafas dengan berat, ia bisa merasakan air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya.

_ Mimpi, itu hanya mimpi... _Ia menenangkan dirinya_. Tapi mimpi itu... Apa mimpi itu memberitahukannya bahwa sekeras apapun ia berusaha Yunho takkan kembali padanya lagi? Apa ini saatnya melepas Yunho pergi? Ia memimpikan tentang kenangannya yang indah sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi... setelah itu tak ada kenangan indah antara dia dan Yunho, hanya kenangan yang menyakitkan yang tertinggal... Mungkin ini takdir bahwa Yunho dan dirinya terpisah seperti ini... Mungkin ini saatnya untuk melepaskan semua, melupakan segalanya..._

Jaejoong mencoba untuk duduk tapi tangannya dipegang dengan erat oleh seseorang, Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Changmin tertidur di kursi, kepalanya ada di atas tempat tidur dan ia memegang tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah saat mengingat bagaimana sikapnya beberapa hari ini, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam penderitaannya dan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelililingnya... dan Changmin hyung...

"Hyung." Jaejoong mengguncang tangan Changmin dengan keras, mencoba membangunkan hyungnya, ia melihat wajah hyungnya, ia terlihat sangat lelah...

"Hyung, maafkan aku..."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk berdiri, menarik tanganya dan genggaman erat hyungnya. Changmin membuka matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya tapi saat melihat Jaejoong sudah bangun, ia segera memeluk Jaejoong.

"Muwon-ah." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium dahi Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan, demammu sudah turun." Katanya dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Muwon-ah... aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan pergi ke Amerika bersamamu."

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong mengepak pakaiannya yang terakhir, menaruhnya di koper dan menutupnya. Ia memijit lehernya yang pegal dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Besok ia akan meninggalkan Korea. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, Changmin akan pergi bersamanya. Orangtua mereka tidak menentang keputusan mereka, mereka malah sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa Changmin akan pergi bersamanya. Ternyata, mereka memerlukan Changmin untuk mengurus bisnis dan proyek penting mereka yang ada di Amerika. Dan Changmin bisa menjaga Jaejoong sambil mengerjakan urusan bisnisnya disana.

Jaejoong mengambil telepon genggamnya dan melihat sebuah pesan baru dari Junsu yang mengingatkannya tentang janji mereka untuk makan bersama. Ya, ia berjanji untuk makan bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum ia berangkat ke Amerika. Hanya mereka berempat, pasangan Yoosu, Jihye dan dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas, sejujurnya ia takut... Jihye adalah saudara Yunho, ia takut ia akan dengan putus asa menanyakan tentang Yunho padanya... dan pesta pertunangan Yunho yang akan diadakan besok. Jaejoong takut ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia merasa menyedihkan...

Ia mengirim balasan, memberitahu Junsu kalau ia takkan melupakan janji makan siang mereka. Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya. Ia mengumpat tanpa suara saat sadar ia hanya punya waktu satu jam sebelum makan siang. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan tak sadar saat hyungnya berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Wah, pemandangan yang indah." Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar suara hyungnya, ia berteriak kecil dan mencoba menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat hyungnya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

Dengan segera ia memakai pakaiannya dan mempelototi hyungnya.

"Hyung, kau tau cara mengetuk pintu kan?" katanya, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya, hyungnya hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk, tiga kali, tapi kau tidak menjawab, jadi aku berasumsi bahwa kau sedang tidur, Muwonnie, makanya aku masuk saja." Chngmin berkata sambil memandangi namja cantik di depannya.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, hyung, kau terlihat mengerikan." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya sebal dan membuat Changmin tertawa lagi karena menganggap tingkah Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan.

"Umma memintaku untuk membawamu untuk makan siang bersama. Muwon-ah." Changmin tersenyum padanya tapi Jaejoong melihatnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama teman-temanku, hyung." Kata Jaejoong. "Mereka ingin bertemu denganku sebelum kita berangkat." Ia menjelaskan.

Changmin merasa sedikit kecewa api kemudian hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada umma, jangan cemas." Changmin berkata untuk mengurangi rasa bersalah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam saja?" usul Jaejoong. "Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam. Ayo kita sekeluarga makan malam bersama, hyung." Kata Jaejoong antusias.

Changmin tertawa dan mengangguk, ummanya akan lebih dari senang untuk memakan masakan Jaejoong. Ia kecanduan pada masakan Jaejoong, ia bahkan sempat meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi koki pribadinya.

"Aku akan memberitahu umma, ah ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan makan siang dimana?"

"Kami akan bertemu di CC restoran. Apa kau mau ikut, hyung?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pertemuanmu dengan sahabat-sahabatmu. Hanya saja, kembali dengan aman, ne."

Jaejoong memberikan hormat dengan tangannya.

"Aku akan kembali dengan aman dan sempurna." Kata Jaejoong, tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

"OPPA!" Jihye berlari ke arah Jaejoong saat melihat Jaejoong sampai di restoran, ia memeluk Jaejoong erat, mengeluarkan semua perasaannya lewat pelukan itu, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia menangis sampai Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oppa, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Jihye, masih memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jihye-ah." Jaejoong tersenyum lemah.

Jihye melepaskan pelukannya tapi ia memegang tangan Jaejoong dan mereka berjalan ke arah meja yang sudah mereka pesan. Yoochun dan Junsu juga sudahh berada disana, Jaejoong tersenyum pada mereka.

"Jaejoongie!" Junsu mengeluarkan suara lumba-lumbanya dan memeluk Jaejoong, membuat Jihye melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dengan tidak rela saat Jaejoong membalas pelukan Junsu.

"Aku sangat cemas padamu." Junsu berkata pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan suaminya bergantian memeluk sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jae?" Yoochun bertanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung pada mereka, ini salah satu alasan mengapa Jaejoong sedikit enggan untuk bertemu dengan mereka, ia tidak ingin mereka mengasihani dirinya. Dia sudah merasa cukup menyedihkan...

Jihye menyadari Jaejoong terlihat kurang nyaman dan menepuk tangannya.

"Mari kita tidak bicara tentang hal itu. Kita disini untuk bersenang-senang. Kau mau makan apa, oppa?" tanya Jihye setelah ia memanggil pelayan.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Jihye, meremasnya ringan.

Mereka bertukar pandang dan Jihye tersenyum.

Junsu dan Yoochun kemudian mengerti, mereka semua teman baik setelah semuanya. Jaejoong perlu terlihat kuat dan sepertinya ia tak mau membicarakan tentang masalahnya sekarang.

"Ayo bersenang-senang." Kata Junsu.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka bersenang-senang, membicarakan tentang Junsu dan Yoochun yang ingin mengadopsi anak, tentang Jihye dan pekerjaan barunya dan akhirnya membicarakan tentang Jaejoong yang akan melanjutkan studinya, membuat mereka meneteskan air mata saat mereka sadar mereka tidak bisa bertemu untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi Jaejoong berjanji akan sering menghubungi mereka agar mereka tidak terlalu merindukan satu sama lain. Sebenarnya mereka ingin bersama lebih lama lagi tapi mereka mempunyai urusan penting yang harus mereka lakukan. Jadi mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjanji akan menemui Jaejoong di bandara besok.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas panjang dan meninggalkan restoran itu, ketiga temannya sudah kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan Jaejoong merasa kesepian. Ia hanya perlu untuk menelepon sopir pribadi keluarganya tapi Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri sebentar, mencoba menyortir semua perasaannya. Mereka menghindari topik tentang Yunho karena mereka tahu itu akan melukainya tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa tidak, tetap memikirkan tentang mantan suaminya. Cinta membuatmu menjadi bodoh, pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan, tidak mempedulikan arah, tapi matanya berubah menjadi lebar saat ia menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, tidak, rumah Yunho. Ia baru ingat kalau CC restoran letaknya cukup dekat dengan rumah ini. Ia menatap rumah itu dengan tatapan rindu. Menatap rumah itu membawa semua memori tentangnya dan Yunho kembali dan ia menangis.

"Jae..." Ia mendengar suara bass yang familiar, Yunho.

Jaejoong berbalik, menghapus air matanya dan mencoba meninggalkan tempat itu tapi Yunho memanggilnya kembali.

"Jaejoong..." Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong membungkuk dan memanggil nama Yunho dengan formal.

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya tapi ia merasakan keinginan kuat untuk bicara pada Jaejoong, ia ingin melihat wajah itu lebih lama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan menemukan diriku sendiri berada disini." Jaejoong menjawab jujur dan tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh..." kata Yunho. "Apa kau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Jaejoong berkata. Ia perlu pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

"Ah, baiklah." Kata Yunho, sedih.

"Yunho-ssi..."

"Ya?" Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya, menawarkan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Selamat." Kata Jaejoong setelah Yunho menerima jabatan tangannya. Yunho tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia ingin memeluk laki-laki di depannya, memeluknya erat dan ia tak tahu mengapa.

"Aku harap kau bahagia, Yunho-ssi." _Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Yunho... asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela untuk meninggalkanmu._

"Selamat tinggal." Kata Jaejoong dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Kali ini Yunho tidak memanggilnya, ia berbalik, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, memandangi sosok Yunho, sangat menyakitkan berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Besok mereka akan memiliki kehidupan sendiri, Yunho akan memiliki orang lain, ia seharusnya bahagia tapi mengapa ia terlihat begitu kesepian, Yunho...

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, kepalanya terasa sakit, sesuatu di kepalanya memintanya untuk berbalik, untuk memohon agar Jaejoong tidak meninggalkannya, untuk memeluknya... _Kau mencintainya_, sebuah suara memberitahunya. _Kau harus memohon padanya untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak meninggalkanmu,_ kata suara itu lagi. _Kau harus melakukannya sebelum semuanya terlalu terlambat, _suara itu berkata, terdengar lebih keras sekarang. Dan tiba-tiba Yunho mengingat kata-kata Jihye.

.

"_Oppa, apa kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana bila suatu hari kau ingat padanya? Bagaimana bila suatu hari semua memori tentangnya membanjiri pikiranmu, membuatmu mengingat cintamu padanya tapi ia sudah pergi."_

_._

Pikiran itu membuat sesuatu terbangun di pikirannya, ia berbalik, berlari untuk mengejar Jaejoong, Yunho tak menyadari sebuah mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Tapi Jaejoong melihatnya, matanya terbuka lebar, ia memanggil Yunho dengan panik, mencoba memberitahu Yunho tentang mobil itu. Mobil itu semakin dekat, Jaejoong berlari dan mendorong Yunho tepat sebelum mobil itu menyentuh Yunho. Semuanya seakan terjadi dalam gerakan yang lambat, yang ada di dalam pikiran Jaejoong hanya Yunho, ia harus menyelamatkannya, Yunho, cintanya...

Mobil itu mencoba untuk berhenti tapi semua sudah terlambat, selanjutnya yang Jaejoong tahu, ia terbaring di tanah, penglihatannya berubah gelap tapi yang bisa dilihatnya hanya Yunho, berdiri disana, terlihat sangat shock. Jaejoong tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit, ia merasa kedinginan, mati rasa, ia mencoba menggapai Yunho tapi seperti yang ada di mimpinya Yunho terlihat semakin jauh.

.

_ Kenapa kau begitu jauh, Yunho-yah?_

_ Aku sangat kedinginan disini, apa kau tak bisa memelukku?_

_ Aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangatmu, kumohon peluk aku..._

_._

Jaejoong mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi tangannya menolak menerima perintahnya.

.

_Yunho-yah... Aku mencintaimu..._

.

Jaejoong lalu mengingat mimpinya lagi,

.

"_Kau ingin aku mengingatmu?"_

"_Mungkin kau harus mati dulu"_

.

_Yunho, apa kau akan mengingatku setelah ini?_

_ Jika ini yang diperlukan olehmu agar kau mengingat tentangku lagi, aku bisa menahan semua ini..._

_ Jika aku mati, apa kau akan mencintaiku lagi?_

_ Jika memang begitu, aku akan sangat bahagia..._

.

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menggangguku. Kau tidak hanya menjijikkan tapi juga sangat mengganggu. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"_

_._

_ Aku akan berhenti mengganggu hidupmu, Yunho-yah_

_ Sekarang keinginanmu sudah terkabul_

_ Kau tak akan melihat manusia menjijikkan dan mengganggu ini lagi..._

_._

Jaejoong merasa sangat lemah, dan akhirnya ia bisa merasakan sakit di sekujur badannya.

_._

_ Yunho-yah, rasanya semakin dingin..._

_ Apa kau tak mau memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?_

_._

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya, matanya dipenuhi air mata,

_._

_ Yunho-yah... Aku merasa sangat lemah... dingin..._

_._

Jaejoong berjuang untuk tetap sadar, tapi hal itu terasa semakin sulit baginya, tangannya jatuh ke tanah, sebelum semua berubah gelap, ia mengingat sesuatu.

.

"_Yunho, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"_

"_Ne, baby?"_

"_Janji padaku, kau akan mencintaiku selamanya dan hanya aku."_

_Yunho tertawa kecil, ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya lembut._

"_Aku berjanji, selamanya..."_

.

.

.

* * *

Duh, jangan bunuh authornya dulu, cerita ini masih ada lika-likunya kok...

.

Thanks for the reviews :

**yoon HyunWoon, Min, heeliii, rieneka sianturi, destianidhesty, kim anna shinotsuke, cathsp, vic89, cindyshim07, ifa p arunda, luthfieannha aryhanhiiey, jaena, Lady Ze, Kim Eun Seob, ichigo song, magnaeris, NickeYJcassie, Cashipper Jung, Nyonya Park, 3kjj, CuteCat88, NaeAizawa, sisil li24, vampireyunjae, jae sekundes, JungJaema, zhe and guest.**

.

.

Review lagi?

Thank You! *bow*

KimJaeYoungie^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Painful Love (Indonesian Version)**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, slight jaemin**

**Disclaimer : This ff isn't mine. Fic ini terjemahan dari FF berjudul 'Painful Love' by JaeWifey di Asianfanfics.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yunho dapat merasakan tubuhnya didorong oleh Jaejoong, kemudian ia mendengar suara mobil yang menabrak sesuatu. Jaejoong... Yunho hanya dapat berdiri disana, shock. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Kepalanya sakit. Yunho memegang kepalanya, sakit... kepalanya sangat sakit! Yunho merasa tubuhnya melemah... mobil... kecelakaan... ulang tahun pernikahannya... Jaejoong... TIDAK, JAEJOONG!

Yunho berlari, tak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Jaejoong... istrinya, Jaejoong... Yunho berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meraih tubuh Jaejoong, memeluknya, tubuh Yunho gemetaran, darah... darah dimana-mana. Air mata meluncur turun ke pipinya.

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong, buka matamu, sayang. Jae!" Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat.

"Jae... PANGGIL AMBULANS!" Yunho berteriak pada orang-orang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jae. Jangan tinggakan aku, baby.. Kumohon... Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Yunho, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" Junsu bertanya, cemas. Ia menerima telepon dari Yunho yang menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan. Ia melihat Yunho hanya berdiri di depan ICU, ekspresinya kosong. Tapi air mata tak dapat berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Junsu menghampirinya, menyentuh lengannya ringan.

"Yunho..."

"Ini salahku! Ini salahku... Ini semua salahku!" Yunho meraung, mengatakan bahwa semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Yunho, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junsu lagi, dia perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa ini menjadi salah Yunho.

"Yunho?"

"Ia menyelamatkanku... Seharusnya akulah yang mengalami kecelakaan itu, tapi ia menyelamatkanku... Jaejoong menyelamatkanku."

"Yunho-yah, ini bukan salahmu, ini kecelakaan..." Junsu berusaha untuk menenangkan temannya, bagaimanapun Yunho masih sahabatnya, meskipun ia kehilangan ingatannya tentang Jaejoong dan bersikap seperti seorang brengsek...

"Aku ingat..." Yunho berkata, "Aku mengingat semuanya... Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku sangat mencintainya... Apa yang sudah kulakukan, Junsu? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Junsu terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Yunho. _Yunho mengingat semuanya?_

"Su, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong..." Yoochun tiba dan Junsu segera memeluk tubuh suaminya itu.

"Chun..." Junsu menangis. "Ia masih di dalam sana..." Ia memeluk Yoochun lebih erat, ia takut...

"Bagaimana bila terjadi sesua..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja. Ia adaah orang yang kuat." Yoochun berkata. Ia perlu percaya akan hal itu. Jaejoong itu kuat, ia takkan meninggalkan mereka.

"Chun, Yunho... ia sudah mengingat semuanya..."

Yoochun melihat ke Yunho.. dan kemudian tatapannya beralih ke pintu ruang ICU yang tertutup.

_Jaejoong-ah, Yunho mengingatmu... Ia sudah ingat semuanya..._

.

.

.

* * *

Changmin melihat ke arah jam tangannya, ia menghela nafas. Ia merasa tidak nyaman, lebih buruk, ia merasa ketakutan. Jaejoong seharusnya sudah kembali dua jam yang lalu, ia berkata ia hanya akan pergi makan siang dengan temannya dan akan kembali untuk memasak makan malam. Ia mencoba menelepon Jaejoong tapi telepon genggamnya tidak aktif. Ia sudah mengirim supir pribadi keluarga Cha untuk kembali ke CC restoran, mungkin Jaejoong lupa waktu, tapi Changmin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang salah.

Teleponnya berdering, Changmin berharap Jaejoonglah yang menghubunginya, ia mengangkatnya pada dering pertama.

"Tuan muda..." ternyata yang menelepon adalah supir pribadi keluarga Cha.

"Tuan muda Muwon mengalami kecelakaan, ia sekarang ada di Seoul Hospital."

Telepon Changmin terjatuh dari genggamannya.

_Kecelakaan?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Suara tamparan keras bisa terdengar di dalam ruang tunggu. Junsu mencoba menahan Jihye yang tak dapat mengendalikan kemarahannya pada Yunho. Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, menerima apa saja yang coba dilakukan Jihye padanya.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang? Kau tidak dapat berhenti menyakitinya. Dan sekarang ia mengalami ini semua, kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang." Jihye mengumpat.

"Jihye-ah, tenanglah. Ini kecelakaan, ini bukan salah Yunho." kata Junsu.

Yunho menyentuh dadanya. Sakit rasanya mengetahui kalau ialah yang bersalah, mengetahui kalau semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Dan semua memori tentangnya yang menyakiti Jaejoong membuatnya gila. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Bagaimana bisa ia memeperlakukan Jaejoong seprti itu? Ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, ia bahkan tak tahan melihat air mata mengalir dari mata indah Jaejoong... Tapi setiap ia mengingat apa yang diakukannya pada Jaejoong setelah ia kehilangan ingatannya... Ia tak ingat berapa kali membuat Jaejoong mengalirkan air mata karenanya, ia ingat kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkannya pada Jaejoong, menyakiti istrinya... Tuhan...

Tapi Yunho tak dapat mengingat mengapa ia bisa mengalami kecelakaan, ia tak dapat mengingatnya, ia merasa kepalanya sakit setiap ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, Ia bahkan hampir tak dapat bernafas...

Yunho berjalan keluar, menjauh dari teman-temannya dan adiknya. Ia perlu waktu, ia perlu berpikir... Yunho terus berjalan, sampai ia menabrak seseorang.

"Yunho?"

Yunho melihat orang yang ditabraknya, orang itu mengenakan jas dokter. Ia anehnya terlihat familiar tapi... tiba-tiba ia ingat mengapa ia bisa mengalami kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Laki-laki ini...

"Yunho? Kau Yunho kan? Ini aku, Choi Seunghyun. Aku Tabi, teman Jaejoong di panti asuhan."

"Tabi?"  
"Haha, kau tak dapat mengenaliku? Reaksi Jaejoong juga sama saat kami bertemu setahun yang lalu. Aku kehilangan berat badanku. Aku sekarang terlihat hot kan?"

_Laki-laki ini Tabi? Tapi... _

"Kau tidak mengenakannya." Tiba-tiba Seunghyun mengangkat pergelangan tangan Yunho.

"Mengenakan apa?" tanya Yunho. Ia masih mencoba meredakan perasaan shocknya. Semuanya terlihat salah.

"Jam tanganmu? Aku membantu Jaejoong memilihkannya untukmu, ia bilang itu hadiah untukmu untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Ia sangat pemilih saat kami membelinya, ia tidak ingin kau tahu, ia bilang itu kejutan untukmu, ia bahkan berbohong kalau ia sedang makan dengan Junsu saat kau meneleponnya saat itu."

Yunho merasa tubuhnya melemah lagi_... Tuhan, kenapa?_

.

.

.

* * *

_Satu tahun yang lalu_

_._

_ Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang ramping adalah kegiatan favoritnya. Ia mengecup leher Jaejoong berkali-kali._

_ "Tubuhmu sangat wangi, baby."_

_ Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir hati Yunho. Yunho masih merasa tak cukup, memegang dagu Jaejoong dan mencium bibir itu bergairah. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho._

_ "Kau harus pergi bekerja." Kata Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai mengecupi lehernya lagi._

_ Yunho memberengut._

_ "Kau kejam, baby." Kata Yunho tapi ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong dan mengambil tas kerjanya._

_ "Makan siang bersama hari ini?" Tanya Yunho tapi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya._

_ "Tidak... Aku... Aku ingin pergi dengan... Junsu. Ne, aku akan pergi dengan Junsu." Kata Jaejoong._

_ Yunho memandang Jaejoong, sedikit curiga._

_ "Tenanglah, kau pergi kerja saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."Kata Jaejoong, mendorong tubuh Yunho lembut ke arah pintu._

_ "Kerja yang keras, ne. Aku mencintaimu!" kata Jaejoong dan melemparkan ciuman ke udara ketika Yunho menghidupkan mobilnya._

_ Yunho tak dapat tidak menganggap aneh tingkah Jaejoong tadi. Biasanya mereka akan makan siang bersama, Jaejoong akan memasakkan makanan favoritnya dan mereka akan makan bersama di kantor Yunho._

_ "Yunho oppa!" Suara yang mengganggu terdengar._

_ "Boa."_

_ "Hei, mana istrimu? Ia tak ada disini?"_

_ Yunho mencoba menahan dirinya. Jika saja Ayah Boa bukan klien pentingnya, ia akan memberitahu sekretarisnya untuk tidak membiarkan Boa untuk masuk ke kantornya._

_ "Oppa, ayo makan siang bersama, istrimu kan sedang tak ada disini." Boa mengeluarkan tingkah imutnya tapi Yunho sama sekali tak kelihatan tertarik._

_ "Oppa." Boa mengeluh lagi._

_ Yunho akhirnya menyerah dan pergi makan siang bersama Boa, mereka pergi ke daerah dimana terletak banyak toko-toko dan restoran mahal._

_ "Oppa, bukankah itu istrimu?" tanya Boa._

_ Yunho memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Jaejoong, ia memeluk seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan tampan. Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia dan lelaki tampan itu hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka bicara sebentar lalu mereka masuk kedalam sebuah toko ekslusif. Toko perhiasan?_

_ "Omo oppa, apa Jaejoong berselingkuh darimu?" Boa berkata dan menyeringai._

_ Tidak, pasti ada suatu penjelasan mengenai ini. Ia menghubungi telepon genggam Jaejoong._

_ "Yunho." Suara Jaejoong yang halus terdengar dari seberang sana._

_ "Jaejoong, kau sekarang ada dimana?" Yunho merasa suaranya terdengar begitu dingin._

_ "Aku...aku sedang makan siang dengan Junsu..." Jawab Jaejoong dan tubuh Yunho bergetar marah. Ia mematikan teleponnya dan meninggalkan Boa, ia tak dapat menerima semua ini, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong berselingkuh darinya? Setelah selama ini? Pernikahan mereka begitu bahagia... Mengapa Jaejoong? Kenapa?_

_ Yunho pergi ke bar, ia minum dan menangis. Ia merasa tertipu. Hatinya hancur. Banyak perempuan yang mencoba menggodanya tapi Yunho tak perduli. Jaejoong adalah segalanya bagi Yunho. Kenapa? Kenapa?_

_ Yunho keluar dari bar dalam keadaan mabuk, hatinya sangat sakit. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia ingin Jaejoong menjelaskan semuanya. Yunho pergi ke mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil itu, ia harus bertemu Jaejoong, Yunho mengebut, mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai ia melihat sebuah mobil datang dari arah yang sama dengannya. Ia mencoba menghindar, terakhir yang diketahuinya, mobilnya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Yunho berlari kembali ke arah ICU, ia perlu mengetahui kondisi Jaejoong. Ia melihat tiga orang yang tak dikenalinya. Dua laki-laki dan seorang wanita. Si wanita menangis histeris dan seorang lelaki mencoba menenangkannya, mungkin mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri. Laki-laki yang satunya terlihat sangat hancur, ia tak tahu mengapa. Apa mereka disini untuk Jaejoong juga?

"Keluarga Kim Jaejoong?" Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Saya..." Yunho berkata tapi seorang laki-laki memotongnya.

"Saya tunangannya dan ini adalah orangtuanya."

Yunho merasa tubuhnya berubah dingin. _Tunangan? Orangtua?_

"Operasinya berjalan sukses, sekarang semua tergantung pada pasien. Ia kehilangan banyak darah dan kepalanya terluka parah. Kami akan memindahkannya ke kamar rawat malam ini."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" Wanita itu bertanya, masih menangis.

"Senua tergantung padanya. Kami sudah mencoba yang terbaik."

Dan dokter itu meninggalkan mereka.

Yunho masih mencoba mengerti semua yang terjadi di kepalanya.

.

_Tunangan? Bagaimana bisa? Jaejoong adalah istrinya, ia..._

_._

Sekelebat kejadian yang terjadi di Seoul Restaurant masuk ke kepalanya. _Jaejoong... Ia sudah menceraikan Jaejoong... _Yunho menyentuh dadanya, sakit... Tuhan...

_Apa semuanya sudah terlambat Jaejoong-ah? Aku mencintaimu..._

.

.

.

* * *

Maaf ya chapter ini juga pendek :(

Saya lagi sibuk hiks TT_TT

Tapi berhubung hari selasa libur, saya update lagi, yang panjang! (gabung chapter lagi wkwkwk)

.

Makasih reviewsnya

.

**vampireyunjae, Nyonya Park, Cho Sungkyu, sarang, Shim shia, Jung Jaehyun, JungJaema, Mayasari, yoon Hyunwoon, vic89, luthfieannha aryhanhiiey, CuteCat88, cathsp, hanasukie, Lady Ze, Gyujiji, NickeYJcassie, min, Kim Eun Seob, ichigo song, jaena, Willow Aje Kim, BooJaejoongie, De, 3kjj, snowdrop1272, heeliii, magnaeris, Casshiper Jung, choi young gun, leeChunnie, simijewels, alwaysyunjae, Vanesha, jae sekundes, Uchiha Tachi 4Sora, winnie jjkyu, Ryu Minami Boojaebear, saltybear, choi lupa login (?) dan para guest!**

**.**

Thank you

KimJaeYoungie


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

Changmin bisa merasakan air matanya jatuh turun ke pipinya, ia berdiri di depan ICU, disampingnya Ahjumma Cha menangis dengan cemas dan Ahjussi Cha mencoba menenangkannya. Changmin menyentuh dadanya, dadanya berdetak kencang, menyakitkan. Changmin merasa ketakutan, ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Muwon sekarang, 17 tahun sudah lebih dari cukup, Changmin tidak mau merasakan lagi pengalaman pahit itu, ia tak mau kehilangan Jaejoong sekali lagi.

_Kenapa, Muwon-ah? Kau berjanji padaku akan kembali dengan keadaan baik dan sempurna, lalu kenapa sekarang kau ada disini? Kita seharusnya ada di rumahmu sekarang, kau akan memasakkan makan malam dan kita akan mengobrol dengan gembira bersama keluarga kita. Mereka akan menggoda kita dan kau akan menutup mulutmu dengan malu-malu. Aku akan menemanimu berjalan ke kamarmu, membisikkan selamat malam. Dan tahu bahwa kita akan pergi ke Amerika bersama besok. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kau akan tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu kenapa kau sekarang ada disini?_

Changmin merasa seseorang melihat ke arahnya dan ia mengangkat kepalanya, seorang lelaki menatapnya dan Changmin mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Laki-laki itu Jung Yunho, mantan suami Muwon... Changmin ingat betapa hancurnya Muwon saat laki-laki itu meninggalkannya, bagaimana terlukanya ia ketika ia melihat Muwon menolak untuk bicara dan makan ketika lelaki itu baru menceraikan namja cantik itu. Apa yang dilakukan mantan suami Muwon itu disini? Apa semua belum cukup untuknya?

"Keluarga Kim Jaejoong?" Seorang dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang ICU.

Jung Yunho mencoba untuk bicara tapi Changmin memotong kata-katanya.

_Muwon tidak memerlukannya disini._

""Saya tunangannya dan ini adalah orangtuanya." Kata Changmin.

Changmin melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana Yunho terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Operasinya berjalan sukses, sekarang semua tergantung pada pasien. Ia kehilangan banyak darah dan kepalanya terluka parah. Kami akan memindahkannya ke kamar rawat malam ini." Kata dokter itu.

_Muwon... Kau tak akan meninggalkan kami kan?_

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" Ahjumma Cha bertanya, ia masih menangis sedari tadi.

"Semua tergantung padanya. Kami sudah mencoba yang terbaik."

Changmin menyentuh dadanya lagi. Tuhan, rasanya sangat menyakitkan, mengetahui Muwon yang pasti sangat kesakitan sekarang. Muwon sudah mengalami begitu banyak hal yang menyakitkan di hidupnya dan sekarang ini?

_Tuhan, aku hanya ingin ia bahagia, apa aku meminta terlalu banyak?_

.

.

.

* * *

Yoochun duduk disamping Yunho, mereka sedang ada di kantin rumah sakit. Ia mencoba membujuk Yunho untuk makan meskipun ia harus menyeret Yunho kesini tapi kelihatannya rencananya itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Yunho hanya memesan kopi, tak ada yang lain. Ekspresinya kosong dan itu membuat Yoochun menghela nafas.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, Yunho-yah." Kata Yoochun tapi Yunho sama sekali tak menyahuti ucapannya.

"Aku yakin Jaejoong tidak ingin melihatmu begini. Kau tahu Jaejoong sangat mencintaimu."

"Apa ini hukuman?" Yunho akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa ini hukuman untukku, Chun? In pasti hukuman kan?" Yunho tertawa masam. "Aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Aku pantas mendapatkannya"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Yunho?"

"Aku menyakitinya dengan dalam. Aku memperlakukannya seperti sampah selama setahun ini, aku seorang brengsek. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah aku lakukan, Chun? Aku bisa gila setiap kali aku mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi selama setahun ini. Aku akan jadi gila. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya, Chun, sangat... tapi aku membuatnya menangis... Aku menceraikannya..." Yunho tertawa masam lagi.

"Ia bukan istriku lagi..."

"Yunho..."

"Aku seharusnya mendengarkan hatiku! Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Yang paling buruk, aku menceraikannya di tempat paling berharga untuk kami, di Seoul restoran, tempat dimana aku melamarnya untuk menikah denganku. Aku tak dapat membayangkan betapa terlukanya Jaejoong saat itu. Aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan maafnya, untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Tapi aku egois, aku sangat mencintainya, aku ingin memeluknya lagi di lenganku, memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, aku mengingat tentangnya, kami akan bahagia kembali seperti dulu... Tapi sepertinya semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Semuanya belum terlambat! Yunho, apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?"

"Ia sudah mempunyai tunangan." Kata Yunho.

"Dan orangtua... Aku pikir hanya akulah yang dimilikinya. Tapi tiba-tiba sekarang ia mempunyai keluarganya dan aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal ini. Suami macam apa aku ini? Bagaimana bisa aku tak pernah tahu tentang hal ini. Aku terbiasa berpikir kalau dia adalah yatim-piatu, aku..."

"Aku tahu Jaejoong bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya tapi aku tak pernah mendengar tentang tunangannya..." Kata Yoochun pelan.

"Kau tahu?"

Yoochun memberitahu Yunho tentang apa yang sudah diceritakan Jaejoong kepadanya, tentang bagaimana seseorang menculik dirinya saat masih anak-anak dan keluarganya mencari keberadaanya selama belasan tahun sampai akhirnya menemukan Jaejoong. Yoochun bercerita dengan enggan saat mengatakan bahwa pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu dengan keluarganya adalah hari dimana Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah mereka dan Yunho menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku benar-benar bajingan." Yunho terlihat begitu rapuh dan Yoochun ikut menangis di sampingnya, ia tahu betapa Yunho mencintai Jaejoong dulu dan sekarang ketika Yunho akhirnya mengingat semuanya kembali, Yunho harus menghadapi semua kenyataan ini.

"Oppa..." seorang perempuan berjalan ke arah mereka dan Yoochun melihatnya dengan jijik.

"BoA..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Oppa, aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berulang kali." Boa berkata dan menggandeng lengan Yunho, Yunho segera melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Yunho berkata kasar dan Yoochun menyeringai.

Boa menatap tajam Yoochun dan mencoba untuk menyentuh Yunho lagi.

"Oppa, aku menelepon Jihye dan dia mengatakan kalau kau ada disini.' Katanya dan memberengut, mencoba bertingkah imut, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Yunho.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Besok adalah hari pertunangan kita. Kita harus memeriksa segalanya untuk membuat tamu pesta kita terkesan. Ayo kita pergi, oppa." Ia mencoba menarik Yunho dari tempat duduknya tapi Yunho tetap tak bergeming.

"Batalkan." Kata Yunho dingin.

"A-apa? Oppa! Kenapa kau bicara seperti ini?" Boa mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Aku bilang batalkan. Aku tidak ingin bertunangan denganmu. Aku mencintai istriku." Kata Yunho dan sekali perasaan Yunho menjadi tak menentu saat ia teringat kalau Jaejoong bukan lagi istrinya.

"Istri?" ejek Boa. "Lucu, karena setahuku kau sudah bercerai, kau sudah menceraikan Jaejoong jadi ia bukanlah istrimu lagi."

"Bitch." Kata Yoochun. "Apa kau tak melihat kalau Yunho sudah mengingat semuanya? Dan dimana kita sekarang? Atau ini terlalu susah untuk dicerna oleh kepalamu yang keras itu?"

"Kau..."

"Boa, tolong tinggalkan kami." Kata Yunho tenang.

Boa berdiri dengan marah.

"Kau mau appaku membatalkan semua investasinya ke proyekmu yang terbaru? Ingat, oppa sudah menghabiskan biaya yang sangat banyak untuk proyek ini, kau akan bangkrut tanpa appaku." Ancam Boa.

Yunho hanya tersenyum masam.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayahmu bukan satu-satunya investor yang tertarik untuk berinvestasi di proyek terbaruku, jika ia membatalkan invsetasinya, itu kerugiannya. Karena proyek terbaruku akan memberikannya keuntungan yang tinggi. Dan aku yakin banyak pengusaha lain yang ingin berinvestasi di proyekku ini." Kata Yunho percaya diri.

"Oppa..."

"Apa kau tak mendengarnya? Tolong pergi." Kata Yoochun dan tersenyum mengejek pada Boa. Boa mengirimkan tatapan marahnya sekali lagi dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Anak manja yang menyebalkan.'" Kata Yoochun. "Untunglah kau mengingat semuanya sebelum kau menikahi perempuan itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seandainya ia menjadi istrimu."

"Aku pun tak bisa. Idiot macam apa aku ini saat aku kehilangan ingatanku."

"Yang terburuk." Kata Yoochun dan Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, Jaejoong sudah dipindahkan ke dalam ruang perawatan. Hanya satu orang yang diiizinkan masuk untuk menjenguk dalam satu waktu. Ahjumma Cha dan Ahjussi Cha sudah masuk ke dalam secara terpisah. Ahjumma Cha yang pertama masuk lalu suaminya. Changmin menunggu dengan cemas, ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di depan ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Ia tahu yang mana Jung Yunho tapi ia tak bisa mengenali ketiga orang lain yang ada disana. Seorang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki yang muda.

"Suie-yah, tenanglah." Laki-laki yang tak dikenalinya berkata dan Changmin tiba-tiba mengingat cerita Jaejoong.

Ia yakin mereka adalah Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, sahabat Muwon dan perempuan itu... Jung Jihye? Teman baik Muwon di universitas, jadi artinya ia adalah adik dari Jung Yunho. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara, ia pasti sangat menyayangi Jaejoong.

Ahjumma Cha akhirnya keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong, Ia tersenyum lemah pada suaminya, Suaminya pun masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Changmin.

"Ia..." Ahjumma Cha menangis, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun tentang kondisi Jaejoong dan Changmin memeluknya, mencoba membagi perasaan sakitnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma. Muwon akan baik-baik saja."

Ahjumma Cha mengangguk dan duduk, menunggu suaminya untuk keluar.

Tiba-tiba, laki-laki bertampang manis menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf." Katanya. "Nama saya Kim Junsu, teman Jaejoong. Saya... Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Jaejoong setelah ini?" tanyanya, ia terlihat begitu sedih dan cemas. "Sa.. Saya hanya ingin..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Changmin. "Kau bisa menemuinya setelah Ahjussi." Ia tersenyum menenangkan dan Junsu membungkuk dalam sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa untukmu, Changmin-ah?" Ahjumma Cha bertanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma, Ia sahabatnya Muwon." Changmin hanya tersenyum.

Ia melihat Jung Yunho melihat ke arahnya, Dan telepon genggam Yunho berbunyi, ia terlihat terganggu saat melihat layar teleponnya tapi ia berjalan, mungkin mencari tempat yang sunyi untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Ahjumma, aku akan mencari angin sebentar, ne." Changmin berkata dan mengikuti Yunho. Ia ingin bicara, lebih buruk, ia ingin memukul laki-laki itu, mengajarkannya pelajaran untuk mencampakkan _angel_nya.

Tapi Changmin berhenti saat melihat seorang perempuan, _apakah itu Boa? _Menghampiri Yunho. Ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Mereka bicara, sayangnya Changmin tak dapat mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan lalu ia melihat Boa mencium lelaki itu. Changmin mengepalkan tinjunya, ia tak perlu melihat sisanya, Changmin berjalan meninggalkan adegan itu dengan segera.

Changmin merasa marah, marah untuk Muwon. Ia tahu Muwon sangat mencintai Jung Yunho tapi inikah yang didapatkannya? Laki-laki itu bajingan tak punya hati. Mantan istrinya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tapi ia masih punya hati untuk mencium perempuan lain, brengsek.

Ketika ia sampai di depan ruang rawat Jaejoong, Junsu sudah keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong, Nyonya Cha memberinya tanda untuk masuk kedalam. Changmin mengangguk, ia perlu bertemu dengan Jaejoong sekarang.

Changmin akhirnya masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong, air matanya mengalir turun lagi saat melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Ia memakai masker oksigen, kepalanya diperban, infus dihubungkan ke lengannya. Monitor detak jantung memperlihatkan pergerakan detak jantungnya. Wajah Muwon terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, lagi Changmin menyentuh dadanya, sakit...

Ia duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Jaejoong. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan meremasnya ringan.

.

_Muwon-ah..._

_ Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada orang sepertinya?_

_ Ia menyakitimu lagi dan lagi..._

_ Kenapa? _

_ Kumohon lupakan dia... Tuhan, tolong buat Muwon melupakannya..._

_ Aku tahu aku egois, _

_ Tapi Angel, bisakah kau datang padaku?_

_ Aku berjanji, aku takkan menyakitimu seperti yang dilakukannya._

_ Aku akan membuatmu bahagia._

_ Aku mencintaimu..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho dengan kasar menjauh dari Boa saat Boa tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya.

Boa meneleponnya tadi dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin bicara untuk yang terakhir kali. Tapi saat bertemu, gadis itu langsung menciumnya, Yunho mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Boa terlihat sangat terluka.

"Oppa, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau sudah setuju untuk menikah denganku. Oppa tak bisa membatalkan semuanya di menit-menit terakhir. Oppa, ini akan membuat image perusahaan kita menjadi buruk. Kumohon pikirkan lagi tentang ini, oppa."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai Jaejoong. Aku tidak ingin melukainya lagi. Aku sudah menyakitinya terlalu banyak. Sudah cukup. Sampaikan maafku pada ayahmu."

"Oppa!"

"Maafkan aku." Yunho meninggalkan Boa dan berjalan kembali ke arah kamar rawat Jaejoong. Boa melihatnya dengan marah.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu berarti tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu, oppa. Kau akan menyesali ini."

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho menunggu sampai semua orang sudah mengunjungi kamar Jaejoong, Yunho berjalan pelan. Sadar dengan tatapan tidak suka yang diarahkan padanya dari lelaki muda yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Jaejoong. Yunho tak dapat percaya betapa terlukanya hatinya ketika pikiran tentang seseorang sudah mengambil Jaejoong dari sisinya masuk ke kepalanya. Tuhan, rasanya bagai ditusuk dengan belati sampai berdarah-darah.

Yunho menghampiri ranjang rumah sakit dimana Jaejoong terbaring. Yunho menangis.

Sakit... Hanya itu perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Jaejoong-ah... Dapatkah kau mendengarku?"

Yunho berdiri, mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang tak tertutupi oleh masker oksigen yang membantu pernafasan Jaejoong.

"Ini aku, Jae, baby. Ini aku, Yunho."

"Apa kau sekarang membenciku, Jae?" Yunho tertawa kecil, pahit. "Aku bertaruh kau pasti sangat membenciku."

Ia melihat ke kepala Jaejoong yang diperban dan hatinya bagai ditusuk lagi.

"Apa sakit?" Tanyanya, tak ada jawaban. "Aku ini idiot kan? Tentu saja rasanya menyakitkan. Aku..." Yunho berhenti, menghapus air matanya tapi air mata lagi-lagi mengalir tanpa henti dari matanya.

"Jae, maafkan aku..." Yunho terisak. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf... Kumohon maafkan aku... Aku ini idiot... Jae..."

"Jae, kumohon jawab aku..."

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, meletakkannya di atas dadanya.

"Kumohon bangunlah, Jae... Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku tak akan melukaimu lagi... Kita akan bahagia bersama, aku berjanji... Tapi kumohon bangunlah, Jae. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu... Aku tak bisa..."

Ia mencium tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

* * *

"Yunho, kau butuh istirahat." Kata Yoochun saat melihat mata Yunho yang lelah. Tapi Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terus menatap ke arah kamar Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin bersamanya. Ia harus tahu bahwa aku selalu disini menunggunya saat ia bangun." Kata Yunho.

"Yunho, setidaknya pulanglah ke rumah dan mandilah, kau terlihat berantakan. Kau akan membuat Jaejoong takut bila ia melihatmu seperti ini." Canda Yoochun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan bahwa ia memang terlihat sangat berantakan. "Ah, ya. Kupikir aku benar-benar perlu mandi dan mengganti pakaianku." Kata Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong kehilangan cintanya padaku bila ia melihatku seperti ini saat ia sadar."

"Aku..." Yunho merasa air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

Ia menghapusnya dan mencoba memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Chun-ah. Aku ingin ada disini saat Jaejoong bangun."

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian suster dan mengenakan masker masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong. Ia memastikan tak ada orang di sekitar ruangan itu sebelum ia memasuki ruangan.

Ia melihat ke arah Jaejoong terbaring dan tersenyum penuh kebencian.

.

_ Aku takkan melihatmu lagi setelah ini..._

.

Ia memegang suntikan dengan cairan terang di tangannya. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan mulai menyuntikkan cairan terang itu ke infus Jaejoong.

Ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berubah semakin pucat setelah injeksi itu.

.

_Jika aku tak bisa memilikinya, berarti tak ada yang bisa memilikinya..._

_ Selamat tinggal, Kim Jaejoong..._

.

Dan ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau harus makan, Changmin-ah." Ahjussi Cha, ayah Jaejoong, membujuk Changmin dengan suara lelah.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Changmin.

"Yeobo, kumohon makanlah." Ahjussi Cha beralih pada istrinya yang masih menangis tanpa suara.

"Muwon akan sangat sedih bila melihat kalian seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa, Muwon ada disana, terbaring, menderita. Aku tidak bisa." Kata Ahjumma Cha dan Ahjussi Cha memeluknya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Muwon akan baik-baik saja. Ia mencintai kita, ia takkan meninggalkan kita begitu saja."

"Paling tidak makanlah meski sedikit. Ia akan sedih bila ia bangun dan melihatmu seperti ini, percayalah padaku."

Nyonya Cha lalu menyerah, menarik piring di depannya agar lebih dekat tapi piring itu terjatuh dari tangannya dan pecah berantakan di atas lantai.

Ia tak bisa bernafas, ada sesuatu yang salah, ia bisa merasakannya... benar-benar salah...

"Kembali ke kamar Muwon!" katanya, ia gemetar ketakutan.

"Apa?"

"Kembali ke kamar Muwon sekarang!" teriaknya kali ini dan membuat kontak mata dengan Changmin. Changmin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang salah dan segera berlari kembali ke kamar Muwon.

Ia menerjang masuk, matanya melebar ketakutan sat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong terbatuk... darah... ada darah di masker oksigennya...

Changmin membunyikan alarm untuk memanggil dokter dengan panik, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan dan seorang perawat memaksanya untuk menunggu diluar.

_Muwon... apa yang terjadi?_

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mandinya yang menyegarkan, ia mulai memilih pakaian dari lemari, ia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah kemeja biru yang Jaejoong belikan untuknya. Ia mengingat hari itu, ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kedua, mereka pergi berbelanja dan tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memberikan kemeja ini padanya dan mendorongnya ke kamar ganti. Ia ingat betapa cerahnya senyum Jaejoong saat ia melihatnya memakai pakaian ini. Senyum yang sangat indah...

Yunho mengelus kemeja itu dan mengeluarkan kemeja itu dari lemari. Ia memutuskan untuk memakainya, ia yakin Jaejoong akan bahagia melihat ini. Yunho akan memperbaiki segalanya, Jaejoong masih mencintainya, Yunho yakin akan hal itu. Yunho hanya perlu membuat Jaejoong memaafkan dan percaya padanya lagi. Ia akan meminta Jaejoong untuk menikah dengannya lagi dan akan menciptakan memori yang bahagia dan menyenangkan untuk menggantikan sakit yang sudah ditorehkannya di hidup Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum masam saat memakai pakaian itu... _Aku adalah orang yang egois, _pikirnya tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Jaejoong adalah hidupnya...

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia terlihat tampan hanya saja matanya terlihat lelah dan merah. Yunho sedang mencari sesuatu untuk membuat matanya terlihat lebih baik saat melihat sebuah kotak yang berbungkus indah. Kotak itu dibungkus dengan warna merah, Yunho tak ingat ia pernah melihat kotak itu sebelumnya.

Ia mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah amplop diluarnya.

_Untuk suamiku tercinta, Jung Yunho-ku. _Tertulis di amplop itu.

Yunho tersenyum. Ini adalah sesuatu dari Jaejoong untuknya. Ia membuka amplop itu dengan tidak sabar dan melihat kartu didalamnya. Air matanya mengalir saat ia membaca kata-kata yang ditulis Jaejoong. Lututnya melemah. Tuhan, rasanya sakit, setiap kata bagaikan pisau yang menghujam jantungnya.

Ia membaca kartu itu lagi. Yunho menangis lebih keras. Jaejoong-ah, baby...

.

_Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ketiga, suamiku..._

_Semoga akan lebih banyak ulang tahun yang akan kita rayakan bersama nanti._

_Ah, tentu saja. Haha, aku terdengar sangat konyol, ya kan?_

_Kita akan bersama selamanya, menjadi tua bersama..._

_Aku tahu itu :)_

_._

_Maaf, tapi aku baru membelikan ini untukmu kemarin._

_Maaf karena aku berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa aku makan siang bersama Junsu._

_Sebenarnya, aku pergi mencari hadiah untukmu,_

_Ah, aku bertemu Tabi disana, ia berubah banyak, aku sangat terkejut haha :D_

_Jadi, Yunho, suamiku..._

_Kau harus mengenakan hadiah ini setiap hari, ok._

_Jadi kau akan tahu kalau setiap detik, setiap jam, setiap hari..._

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu, merindukanmu, mencintaimu..._

_Haha, aku terdengar sangat gombal!_

_._

_Jung Yunho, my love... Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu!_

_._

_Your beloved wife,_

_Jung Jaejoong_

_._

Yunho menghapus air matanya, memegang kartu itu erat di dekat dadanya.

.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah... Aku juga mencintaimu..._

_Jika saja kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi..._

_Seandainya semuanya tidak berubah_

_Apakah kita akan menjadi seperti ini_

_Apa aku akan pernah menyakitimu hingga kau pergi meninggalkanku?_

_Apa kau tak cukup mencintaiku untuk bertahan disisiku..._

_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

_Kenapa kau tidak menahannya saja..._

_Kenapa kau tidak menunggu?_

_Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah..._

_Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah... Aku mencintaimu..._

_._

Yunho membuka kotak itu dan melihat sebuah jam tangan didalamnya. Masih terlihat baru meskipun satu tahun telah berlalu. Ia memakainya dengan cepat, mengagumi bagaimana jam itu terlihat sangat pas di tangannya. Jaejoong memang memiliki selera yang sangat bagus.

Yunho segera pergi ke rumah sakit setelah itu. Tersenyum ketika membayangkan Jaejoong yang sadar dan mencarinya. Ia akan memeluk Jaejoong dan memohon maaf. Ia akan melakukan segalanya, segalanya agar Jaejoong kembali ke sisinya.

Yunho sampai disana dengan senyum yang sama, tapi senyum itu menghilang saat melihat Junsu menangis histeris di dada Yoochun.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Ia menghampiri Junsu dan Yoochun dengan kecemasan yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong? Jawab aku!" teriaknya saat Junsu tak juga menghentikan tangisnya.

Yunho melihat ke arah Yoochun dan melihat mata Yoochun yang kehilangan cahaya dengan air mata yang mengalir turun, menangis tanpa suara...

Ketakutan mulai menggerogoti pikirannya. _Apa yang terjadi? Tidak... TIDAK..._

Yunho melihat seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan ia segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho tak sabar, ia gemetar.

Dokter itu menghela nafas.

"Maaf, kami sudah mencoba segalanya tapi kami tetap tak bisa menyelamatkannya."

Dokter itu membungkuk dalam dan Yunho merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak...

_Tidak, ini pasti bohong... Ini semua kebohongan... Jaejoong tak akan meninggalkannya. Tidak!_

Yunho mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong tapi ia dihentikan oleh beberapa lelaki berjas hitam.

"Maaf." Salah satu dari laki-laki itu berkata. "Tuan Cha berkata tak ada orang yang diizinkan masuk kecuali keluarga."

"Brengsek, aku ini suaminya, biarkan aku masuk!" teriaknya ada lelaki itu.

"Kau bukan suaminya."

Yunho berbalik dan melihat adiknyalah yang bicara.

"Kau bukan suaminya, kau sudah menceraikannya, kau ingat? Aku membencimu, ini semua terjadi karenamu. Kaulah yang seharusnya mati bukan Jaejoong oppa. Aku menyesali hari saat aku mengenalkan Jaejoong oppa padamu. Aku membencimu!"

Yunho dapat merasakan kata-kata itu menghancurkannya. Dadanya berdetak dengan cepat dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya membuatnya pusing. Ia menangis...

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Ia berteriak pada laki-laki yang menjaga pintu masuk itu, ia mendorong laki-laki itu dari jalannya, Yunho memukul mereka semua dan akhirnya membuatnya dapat masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Tapi ia berhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong terbaring di ranjang. Matanya tertutup, ia terlihat sangat pucat... Ia melihat keluarga Jaejoong, mereka menangis... lalu salah satu dari mereka menutupi wajah Jaejoong dengan kain putih. Dan akhirnya lutut Yunho menyerah, ia merasa dunianya berhenti berputar. Tak ada lagi cahaya dalam kehidupannya, tak ada artinya ia hidup di dunia ini jika tak ada Jaejoong bersamanya. Jaejoong... Yunho jatuh ke lantai. Ia tak bisa menanggung rasa sakit di dadanya lagi... Sakit... rasanya sakit sekali...

Sebuah suara yang mengejeknya mengisi kepalanya, suaranya sendiri...

.

_"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menggangguku. Kau tidak hanya menjijikkan tapi juga sangat mengganggu. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"_

.

_Tidak, Jaejoong-ah... Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu untuk meninggalkanku... Aku sudah mengingat semuanya... Aku mengingatmu... Aku mencintaimu... Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon kembalilah padaku, Kembali... Aku mohon..._

_._

Yunho merasa pusing, ia membiarkan kegelapan memeluknya...

Semuanya tak ada artinya, hidupnya sekarang kehilangan arti... Tak ada artinya untuk hidup lagi.. Tak ada arti...

.

.

.

* * *

Jangan bunuh sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ceritanya masih bakal berlanjut kok^^

And cerita ini bakal berakhir Happy Ending :3

Seharusnya chapter ini udah dipublish hari selasa, namun apa daya... kuota saya habis hehe :D

Maaf ya...

Oh ya, yang nyalamin author aslinya, disalamin balik^^ Makasih banyak, katanya *peluk*

Btw, Ayu oenni, author aslinya lagi sakit jd belum bisa update lagi :(

Tolong doain biar dia cepet sembuh ya...

**.**

.

**.**

Makasih yang udah review buat chapter kemaren meskipun chapter kemaren pendek bangeeeet...

**.**

**gothiclolita89, vampireyunjae, Cho Sungkyu, vic89, min, Casshiper Jung, luthfieannha aryhanhiiey, Lady Ze, yoon HyunWoon, hanasukie, jaena, alwaysyunjae, de, vianashim, 3kjj, Kim Eun Seob, hi-jj91, leeChunnie, NickeYJcassie, winnie jjkyu, CuteCat88, jae sekundes, I was a Dreamer, heeli, magnaeris, Uchiha Tachi4Sora and para guests :)**  
**.**

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngefav and ngefollow fic ini :3 *bear hugs*

**.**

Update lagi pas weekend *tenang udah beli kuota hehe :3*

**KimJaeYoungie**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

Painful Love (Indonesian Version)

pairing :Yunjae, slight jaemin, Yoosu

Fic ini bukan milik saya, fic ini merupakan terjemahan dari fic berjudul Painful Love by JaeWifey di Asianfanfics

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

"Yunho-ah, bangun." Sebuah suara lembut membangunkan Yunho dari tidurnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Yunho tersenyum pada pemandangan indah itu. Istrinya semakin cantik saja dari hari ke hari.

"Pagi, Jaejoong-ah." Kata Yunho dan mencoba menggapai Jaejoong untuk duduk di pahanya tapi Jaejoong berlari menghindar darinya.

"Kau bau, ayo sana mandi." Kata Jaejoong. "Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Ia berkata dan tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, Ia mandi dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Setelah selesai, ia memilih pakaian yang disukai Jaejoong dari lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan pakaian itu dan tersenyum puas pada pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

Yunho pergi ke dapur, dan menatap penuh cinta pada namja cantik di depannya.

"Sarapan sudah siap." Jaejoong berkata dan meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja. Yunho mengambil tempat duduk dan tersenyum pada istrinya yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Hm, kelihatannya lezat." Yunho memuji keahlian masak istrinya, membuat istrnya itu tersenyum puas.

"Yunho..." suara lain terdengar dan Yunho berbalik untuk melihat ibu dan ayahnya. Yunho tersenyum pada mereka.

"Umma, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo kita makan bersama. Jaejoong sudah memasak semua masakan favoritku." Kata Yunho dan tesenyum bangga ke arah istrinya.

"Yunho..." Ibu Yunho menangis di pelukan suaminya. Ayah Yunho melihat ke arah Yunho dengan iba.

"Appa, kenapa? Kenapa umma menangis?" tanya Yunho cemas.

"Yunho!" Ibu Yunho berlari memeluk anaknya itu. Memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya. Masih terisak, ia berkata. "Yunho... anakku."

"Umma, kenapa? Jangan menangis. Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja? Jaejoong sudah memasak semua ini untuk kita." Kata Yunho dan ummanya mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Yunho.

"Yunho... Jaejoong tidak ada disini... kumohon... jangan seperti ini... Yunho..."

"Umma, umma bicara apa? Jaejoong ada disini. Ia ada bersama kita." Yunho kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya, tapi tak menemukan Jaejoong. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari istrinya yang mungkin saja ada di dapur tapi tak ada orang disana. Ia melihat ke dapur yang kosong dan memberengut.

Yunho melepaskan diri dari ibunya.

"Jaejoong, kau dimana?" Yunho berteriak, memanggil istrinya. "Jaejoong!" Ia berjalan ke kamar tapi kamar itu pun kosong.

"Jaejoong!" Ia berjalan lagi dan mencari istrinya di ruang keluarga tapi Jaejoong juga tak ada disana, ia malah melihat adiknya Jihye disana.

"Jihye-ah, apa kau melihat Jaejoong? Ia tadi ada bersama kami di ruang makan tapi sekarang aku tak bisa menemukannya.'

Jihye melihat Yunho dengan benci.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah gila?"

"JIHYE!" Ibunya tersentak mendengar kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir Jihye.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ia tidak ingat kalau ialah yang membunuh Jaejoong oppa? Sekarang ketika Jaejoong oppa meninggalkan kita, dia..."

"Dia tak akan meninggalkanku." Yunho tiba-tiba berteriak. Air mata mulai jatuh ke pipinya yang terlihat semakin kurus.

"Ia sangat mencintaiku, ia takkan meninggalkanku. Ia mencintaiku... Jaejoong mencintaiku... Ia takkan meninggalkanku! Kau berbohong!" Tangis Yunho keras.

"Kau bohong... Jaejoong, dimana kau? Baby, aku ada disini! Baby..." Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan meilhat ibu dan ayahnya menangis serta Jihye yang mencoba keras untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua menangis? JAEJOONG!" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong, meneriakkan nama istrinya.

"Jaejoong, dimana kau? Jae, kau ada dimana?"

Dan akhirnya Yunho mengingatnya, saat-saat dimana ia melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong dan seseorang menutupi wajah itu dengan kain putih...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yunho memegang kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat pusing...

.

_Jadi kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?_

_Kenapa, Jaejoong-ah? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

_Kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..._

.

Yunho memukul dadanya, berharap itu dapat menyembuhkan rasa hampa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

.

_Seharusnya akulah yang mati..._

.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, ya, seharusnya dialah orang yang seharusnya mengalami kecelakaan itu, bukan Jaejoong, bukan istrinya. Seharusnya ialah yang mati...

.

_Aku merindukanmu, Jae baby..._

_Aku rindu padamu..._

_Aku ingin melihat wajahmu_

_Haruskah aku mati menyusulmu?_

.

Yunho tersenyum, akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya, sangat sederhana...

.

_Aku seharusnya hanya perlu mengikuti Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan dunia ini,_

_ Dan kami akan bersama lagi..._

_ Tunggu aku Jae, Kita akan bersama lagi... segera..._

_._

_._

_._

Yoochun melirik istrinya yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat mata yang memancarkan kesedihan itu. Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dua minggu sejak istrinya yang ceria dan bersemangat berubah...

"Suie-yah..."

Istrinya tak menjawab, ia terus memandangi jalan dari kaca jendela mobil.

Itu menyakitinya...

"Suie-yah... Jaejoong akan sedih bila ia melihatmu sekarang," kata Yoochun.

Junsu memejamkan matanya, sebulir air mata jatuh ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Jaejoong? Dari sekian banyak orang , kenapa dia? Jaejoong sudah menderita sepanjang hidupnya... Ia diculik, tumbuh dewasa tanpa keluarganya, ketika ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dengan pernikahannya, Yunho melupakannya, tapi saat Yunho mengingatnya, ia pergi..."

Yoochun menatap istrinya, ini pertama kalinya Junsu bicara banyak sejak semuanya terjadi.

"Kita tak dapat datang ke pemakamannya karena pemakamannya diadakan di Amerika, kita sahabatnya dan kita bahkan tak dapat melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali... mereka terbang ke Amerika satu jam setelah kepergian Jaejoong. Begitu cepat... aku..." Junsu terisak.

"Kenapa Yoochun-ah? Kenapa Jaejoong?"

Yoochun tak tahu, kenapa Jaejoong? Kenapa namja cantik yang terlalu baik itu?

"Mungkin karena Tuhan menyayanginya?"

Junsu menoleh untuk melihat suaminya.

"Tuhan menyayanginya dan menginginkannya untuk ada disisi-Nya, mungkin karena itu..."

"Penjelasanmu tidak masuk akal, Chunnie-ah." Kata Junsu tapi senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya,

"Tapi aku percaya kalau Tuhan menyayanginya... sangat..."

Mereka bertukar senyum, senyum yang menyembuhkan, ya, rasanya masih sakit, tapi mereka akan bertahan. Jaejoong mungkin tak ada di dunia ini lagi tapi mereka tahu kalau Jaejoong akan selalu hidup di hati dan ingatan mereka.

Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Yunho. Mereka mendengar suara jeritan wanita dari arah dalam rumah. Yoochun bertukar pandang dengan istrinya dan segera berlari ke dalam. Untung saja, pintunya tak dikunci. Mereka bergegas masuk dan menatap ngeri pada Yunho yang mencoba mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan sebuah pisau yang tajam dan orangtuanya kesulitan untuk menghentikan Yunho.

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoochun menarik lengan Yunho, mengambil pisau dari genggaman Yunho dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Yunho berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan orangtuanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menghentikanku? Aku ingin bersama dengan Jaejoong. Aku ingin bersamanya, Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Yunho.

"Apa kau pikir Jaejoong oppa ingin bersama denganmu? Jung Yunho, laki-laki menyedihkan yang ada di depanku ini? Dia akan malu saat melihatmu seperti ini!"

Yunho terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Ya, ia menyedihkan... tapi ia sangat merindukan istrinya... Hatinya sakit saat memikirkan bahwa Jaejoong tak ada di sampingnya lagi. Tidak bisa melihat senyuman Jaejoong yang berharga, tak bisa menyentuhnya, menggapainya, memeluknya..

"Yunho, Jaejoong tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini... Ia menyelamatkanmu, artinya ia menghargai hidupmu lebih dari dirimu sendiri dan sekarang kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri dan membuat pengorbanan Jaejoong menjadi sia-sia?"

Kata-kata itu merasuk jauh ke dalam pikirannya. Ya, Jaejoong menyelamatkan hidupnya, Jaejoong mendorongnya hari itu, mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya... Apakah itu berarti Jaejoong menginginkannya untuk tetap hidup? Untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya? Tapi apa arti hidup tanpa Jaejoong di sisinya.

Yunho melihat pergelangan tangannya, ke jam tangan yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya.

.

.

_Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku, Jaejoong-ah... Sampai Tuhan memutuskan Dia ingin kita bersatu kembali... Aku akan menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba, saat kita bersama lagi... Aku akan menjaga janjiku padmu, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya..._

.

Yunho mengelus jam tangan itu, membawanya ke dekat bibirnya dan menciumnya.

.

_Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah..._

.

.

.

_ United States_

_._

"Eunhye-ah, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Nyonya Shim bertanya pada sahabat baiknya, Nyonya Cha. Cha Eunhye tersenyum padanya lalu menyesap tehnya.

Mereka ada di kediaman keluarga Shim sekarang. Kediaman yang ditempati keluarga Shim sejak mereka meninggalkan Korea 17 tahun yang lalu. Nyonya Shim dan Nyonya Cha sedang berada di ruang keluarga, duduk berhadapan, meminum teh bersama, menunggu suami-suami mereka menyelesaikan pembicaraan bisnis mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya, meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

"Tapi..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyori-ah. Kau terlalu cemas."

Cha Eunhye tersenyum lagi saat ia melayangkan pandangannya ke ruangan di lantai dua.

"Yeobo." Tuan Cha dan tuan Shim menghampiri mereka, mengambil tempat di sebelah istri masing-masing. Tuan Cha mencium pipi istrinya dan tersenyum pada sahabat istrinya, nyonya Shim.

"Mana Changmin?" tanya Tuan Shim bertanya pada istrinya setelah duduk di samping istrinya dan mengistirahatkan tangannya di tubuh ramping istrinya.

"Dia ada di kamar." Shim Hyori, sang nyonya Shim menghela nafas. Ia melirik ruangan di lantai dua seperti yang dilakukan oleh nyonya Cha tadi.

"Ia belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin. Aku tahu ia sedang cemas. Tapi aku justru lebih cemas pada kesehatannya." Lanjutnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada hangat sang suami dan secara otomatis tuan Shim membelai rambut istrinya yang cantik itu.

"Biar aku yang memeriksa keadaannya." Cha Eunhye berkata, memberikan senyum meyakinkan pada suaminya dan berdiri, berjalan ke kamar atas.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan dan berjalan masuk ruangan. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Changmin menggenggam erat sebelah tangan yang indah erat.

"Changmin..." Ia memanggil lembut. Menyadari air mata yang jatuh turun dengan bebas dari mata Changmin, turun ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Nyonya Cha sudah berdiri di ujung tempat tidur dan dengan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sudah berada di sini sejak kemarin, Changmin-ah." Ia menyisir rambut lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

"Kau harus makan." Bujuknya ketika Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap wajah cantik yang terlihat pucat, pemilik tangan indah yang masih digenggamnya erat.

Nyonya Cha mendesah.

"Biar ahjumma yang menjaganya, ne. Setelah makan, kau bisa kembali kemari lagi." Katanya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu namja cantik yang terbaring dengan wajah damai di tempat tidur itu.

"Ia sangat cantik. Kupikir aku takkan pernah lelah untuk menatap wajahnya." Changmin berkata, masih belum ingin melepaskan tangan indah milik namja cantik itu.

Nyonya Cha tersenyum lagi, ya namja muda itu memang sangat cantik. Tubuhnya gemetar saat ia mengingat hari dimana ia hampir kehilangan namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu berada dalam bahaya, seseorang mencoba meracuninya tapi untunglah dokter-dokter disana dapat menyelamatkannya. Ia gemetar lagi saat salah satu dokter berkata jika Changmin terlambat sedikit saja, mereka akan kehilangan namja cantik itu selamanya. Dan mereka membicarakan tentang kemungkinan percobaan pembunuhan yang mungkin dapat terjadi kembali pada namja cantik itu. Hari itu ia memutuskan untuk menjaga keselamatan namja cantik itu meskipun mereka harus membohong dunia. Cha Eunhye menutup matanya... sebuah ingatan melayang di kepalanya, ingatan dimana ia menutupi wajah namja cantik itu dengan kain putih saat seorang laki-laki memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan rumah sakit meski ruangan itu sudah dijaga oleh belasan bodyguard. Ia tak punya pilihan lain...

"Kapan ia akan bangun?" suara Changmin menyadarkan Nyonya Cha dari lamunannya.

Nyonya Cha membuka matanya.

"Segera. Changmin-ah. Ia akan segera bangun. Percaya padaku, aku ini ibunya. Nyonya Cha menatap penuh cinta pada pemandangan indah di depan matanya.

Changmin mengecup tangan namja cantik yang dipegangnya.

"Cepatlah bangun, Muwon-ah..."

.

.

.

..

.

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

KimJaeYoungie disini :)

Maaf ya saya updatenya lama. Padahal saya janji mau update minggu kemarin tp keadaan saya tidak memungkinkan. Dan maaf juga kalau chapter ini pendek. Rencananya saya mau gabung chapter tapi saya gak sanggup ngetik lagi. Saya lagi sibuk banget soalnya. Ini juga ngetiknya nyolong-nyolong waktu. Terus maafin ya kalo chapter ini banyak typosnya, gak sempet dan gak sanggup ngecek lagi. N maaf juga...*Apa lagi ya, *garuk2 kepala** Ya pokoknya maaf ya kalau chap ini banyak kurangnya

trus maaf juga saya gak bisa sebutin satu-satu yang review chapter kemarin, tapi makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget buat yang udah review, yang fav juga yg follow. *maafnya banyak banget hehe :D*

Saya harus istirahat sekarang.

I Love You *bearhugs*

.

.

KimJaeYoungie


	13. Chapter 13

Hi KimJaeYoungie disini!

Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena ini bukan update. Maaf *bungkuk dalam2*

Updatenya sedang dalam proses pengetikan.

Saya mau minta tolong.

Saya pernah baca ff yunjae di ffn ini, sudah cukup lama dan saat itu saya masih belum punya akun disini.

**Ceritanya tentang Jaejoong yang jatuh cinta pada Yunho dan tak pernah lelah mengejar-ngejar Yunho, sebenarnya Yunho juga suka pada Jaejoong tp saat itu dia akan pergi keluar negeri dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang kasar pada Jaejoong, berkata kalau ia tidak suka pada suara Jaejoong yang mengganggu. Akhirnya ketika ia pulang, ia mendapati Jaejoong berubah, ia tidak ceria dan cerewet seperti Jaejoong yang dulu dan justru menjadi namja yang tidak mau bicara, Jaejoong juga mengenakan syal yang selalu menutupi lehernya dan ternyata syal itu digunakan Jaejoong untuk menutupi bekas luka dimana ia sempat melukai tenggorokannya karena menganggap suaranya dianggap mengganggu oleh Yunho. Cerita ini berakhir happy ending.**

Kalau tidak salah garis besar ceritanya seperti itu... Mian kalo salah...

Saya sudah mencoba mencari ff ini tapi saya belum bisa menemukannya,

Jadi saya mau minta tolong. adakah teman-teman tahu judul ff ini dan siapa authornya?

Kalau ada, tolong beritahu saya.

Saya mohon, saya benar-benar ingin membaca ff ini kembali *cries*

Jika saya menemukan ff itu, saya akan mengapdet ff ini sesegera yang saya bisaaaaa.

Tolong ne.

.

.

KimJaeYoungie


End file.
